


The Dracken Prince

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Prince [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Disapproving fathers, Do not post to other sites, Dracken inheritence, F/M, Humor is here and may be badly done, M/M, Mentions of past non-con (nothing graphic), Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roaring at bad times, and all the troubles inherent in them, d/s dynamics, marriages, you'll get used to it (that's not a threat)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to The Slytherin Prince and Part 3 of the Prince series.Harry comes into his inheritance a year early and a new foe who should never have been such rears their head.And Tom gets a job. Hopefully it won't take him away from Harry too much at this important time.
Relationships: A few surprises - Relationship, Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape (mentioned), Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Prince [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348150
Comments: 839
Kudos: 985





	1. The Dracken Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th! Enjoy!

Severus knocked on the door and didn’t get a response. Since this was odd for his son, he tried the door and it opened easily.

Harry was laying on the bed, still covered, but moaning lightly and shaking like a cruciatus victim.

Severus walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. It was hot, and dry. No sweat. Either he was suffering from heat stroke or he was coming into a Dracken inheritance after all, a year early, as Luna had implied.

Harry turned onto his side, facing away from Severus, and curled in on himself, the blanket slipping down to pool around his hips.

Severus sighed when he saw his back. There were bright green scales running in two straight lines right between his shoulder blades, and the skin was starting to rend where the wing tips were tearing their way out.

So, inheritance it was, but what had triggered it _early_?

Severus bent near to Harry’s ear. “I know what this is. You’ll be fine. However, I need to get someone, so you do not damage the house when the transformation is over by going to find him, through whatever wall he is nearest.” He told the boy quietly.

Harry didn’t seem to rouse, or, indeed, hear him at all, and Severus left the room, heading for the receiving room. He firecalled Riddle Manor.

Mulciber answered. “What, Severus?”

Severus frowned. “Is Our Lord there right now?” He asked.

Mulciber shook his head. “No, he felt something strange. He left to follow it. Why?”

“Then he will be here soon. Never mind, you will find out later.” Severus said, then cut the connection.

He turned and the Dark Lord was standing right behind him.

“Where is he?” He demanded.

Severus nodded. “Come with me.” He said, striding back up the stairs and to Harry’s room, ignoring the fact that the Dark Lord had somehow Apparated through his Wards without alerting him. That could be dangerous. 

They got into the bedroom, and found Harry crouched on the floor, mid-transformation. He was conscious now, but seemed unaware of their presence. He had grown large green wings already, and his feet and hands had started to grow claws.

“This is progressing rather faster than I had expected.” Severus said. “He has a six foot wingspan. Impressive.”

The Dark Lord rushed in, bypassing the Wards and proving he could get past the blood Wards, and knelt next to the boy. “It _will_ go fast. The transformation goes faster with his mate near. It won’t make it any _easier_ , just faster. He can draw magic from me, and this is a very magically draining transformation.” He said, laying a hand on Harry’s back, between the wings.

Severus sighed and sat down on the floor, several feet away from where he assumed Harry’s form would be once he was fully transformed.

Harry screamed as bones and muscles started shifting, scales sprouting all over his body as he fully transformed, ripping his clothing into shreds.

It took only ten minutes, but for Severus, it felt like an eternity of listening to his son’s pain.

Once the transformation was finished, Severus stood. “Will he be alright?” He asked as Harry’s now emerald-green eyes fell on his Lord.

“Yes.” Tom said, sitting on the floor as Harry curled around him. “He will be fine. We will need time to be alone. He needs to calm, and he _will_ , but it will go faster if I am the only one with him.”

Harry huffed at Severus, and steam came out of his nostrils. Then he growled in warning, baring large, dangerous teeth.

“Oh, don’t give me that sass, young man. I will leave you two alone. I will be back in an hour or so.” He said, getting up.

“He should be back to normal by then. If not, he will at least have regained his human mind. Right now, he is off-balance and nearly all dragon. It will ease with time.” The Dark Lord said.

Severus walked to the door. “Don’t do anything you know I would not approve of.” He warned.

Tom gave him a droll stare. “Have sex with a _dragon_? I think not.” He said.

Severus smirked and left the room, leaving the two alone for a while.

Tom sighed and ran his hand over the small green dragon. He wasn’t quite full-grown, but he was still an impressive size. “You’re lovely, even like this.” He murmured. “My beautiful Prince.”

Harry rumbled happily and laid his head in Tom’s lap, letting the man pet his head and soothe him.

Tom smiled. “We will have to bond before you go back to school, you know that, right? We are on a time limit now.” He said.

Harry tensed and growled lowly.

Tom hummed. “I know, we need to be careful. We will find a way. I will not hurt you, but the bond _must_ be secure before you can be safe away from me, no matter how meagre the distance. The mental aspect will take time to form. It cannot until we are intimate.”

‘Don’t be so _sure_.’ Harry’s voice sounded in Tom’s mind.

The man froze and met the dragon’s eyes. ‘This shouldn’t yet be possible. _How_?’ He thought, and tried to think it _at_ Harry when it didn’t receive a response right away.

The dragon huffed in amusement, and Tom realised he had to intentionally _send_ thoughts, but still, that was more than most new mates could do before bonding. ‘I’m always special, you should know that by now.’ He gave his mate a draconic grin. ‘Besides, Horcrux, remember?’

Tom smiled, relaxing against Harry’s side. “Oh, yes.” He murmured. “That.”

Harry huffed again. ‘Yes. That.’ He agreed in amusement.

“Even so, we still should bond soon. If you came into your inheritance _early_ , there was a reason, and you will likely need the power boost only a secure bond can give you, and soon. I’d rather you not go back to school—into possible _danger_ —without a fully-realised bond.” Tom told him.

‘You do realise that for our first time, I will need to top, right?’ Harry asked through the immature bond.

The Dark Lord stiffened. “Is that really _necessary_?” He asked warily.

‘Non-negotiable. I may be willing to let you top the majority of the time, but for a Dracken, the first bonding only goes one way.’ Harry told him firmly.

Tom sighed. “I suppose if it _must_ be that way, I can oblige.”

‘That sounded reluctant. Don’t you want me?’ Harry asked, amused.

Tom remained silent, not answering but for the faint hints of pink that appeared on both cheeks. It was hardly noticeable, but Harry’s superior vision picked up the slight change.

‘What’s that? A _blush_?’ Harry asked, incredulous. He moved forward and got a better look, up close. ‘You’re _blushing_! Why? You talk about sex without batting an eyelash most of the time!’

“To be fair,” Tom began in an irritated tone, “ _Most of the time_ , I am talking about myself taking you. As for the other way around... There has been no one.” He finished quietly.

‘As it should be.’ Harry said with finality. ‘You are _mine_ , and mine alone.’

A clearing of the throat was heard, followed by, “Yes, well.”

Then they lapsed into a content silence that lasted twenty minutes before there was a knock at the door.

“You may come in.” Tom said.

Harry growled softly in discontent. The growl tapered off into a huff as Tom smacked his nose gently. Harry turned an incredulous look on the man for the brazen act. “Hush. He needs to make sure you are okay.”

“Can you change back yet, Harrison?” Severus asked, coming into the room.

‘Do I _have_ to?’ He whined, looking at Tom.

Tom smiled. “Yes, you have to.” He said in amusement.

The dragon huffed again and moved a few feet away from his mate, then began shifting, and within moments, a naked sixteen-year-old was standing in its place. “Shit!” Harry covered himself, blushing.

Severus covered his eyes, then glanced over to find Tom blatantly ogling his son, walked over, and covered _his_ eyes, as well.

There was the sound of the wardrobe opening, some quick rustling, and then a door closing as Harry ducked into his bathroom to dress.

“Don’t look at him while he's naked, what’s _wrong_ with you?!” Severus snapped after uncovering both of their eyes.

Tom grinned. “You act like it’s the first time I’ve seen him naked.” He said in amusement.

Severus saw red. “ _WHAT_?!” He roared.

Harry opened the door and peered out long enough to tell Tom, “As far as he knows, that _was_ the first time!” before closing it again.

Tom's grin faltered. “Oh.”

Severus was shaking in rage. He turned to the bathroom door. “As soon as you come out, you will join us in the blue parlour!” He grabbed Tom by the front of his robes and snarled, “Come on, before I decide to flay you alive _without_ hearing your excuses!”

Tom sighed and let his former servant manhandle him around. At least the only witness to this indignity was on his side.

*****

Harry walked into the parlour to stony silence and a very nervous-looking Tom and his irate father sitting at opposite sides of the couch. He sat in between the two, gingerly. His whole body ached, and he wanted to lean into one of them for strength, but neither option seemed very safe at the moment.

“Explain.” Severus bit out, not looking at either of them, instead choosing to stare moodily ahead.

Both opened their mouths, then Tom nodded to Harry, giving him the floor. ‘Coward.’ Harry sent through the mind link, earning him a disgruntled look.

“Well, Dad, it’s been almost two years.” Harry said tentatively.

Severus growled.

“Listen, I have hormones right now, and I wanted to do _something_! We haven’t had _sex_ yet, I would have _told you_ first, but we've done... Stuff. Naked stuff. Do you need details, or is that enough information about my sex life?” He asked a bit peevishly.

Severus sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Were you ever _scared_?” He asked, voice muffled. He sounded like that would be the worst possible thing for Harry to have felt.

Harry blushed. “Um, nervous. The first few times. But not _scared_. I trust Tom. He's gentle with me.” He explained.

Severus raised his head and glared past Harry, at Tom. “What do _you_ have to say for yourself?!” He snapped.

Tom met his gaze unflinchingly. “Your son is an incubus.” Was his only response.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“I tried to get him to wait, but he kept pushing. I'm not a saint. When he started taking his clothes off, I’m not ashamed to say I cracked under the pressure. I told him that actual sex would wait until he inherited, at least.” He said calmly.

Severus sneered. “How very _noble_ of you.”

Tom shot him a glare. “I think so, considering my first time with him is going to be my first time _ever_ being the bottom!” He snapped.

Severus looked stunned. “Really?” He asked. “I thought he would be submissive to you.”

Harry flushed. “Dracken. Has to be that way the first time, or the bond won't take.” He explained.

Severus looked mollified. “Good.” He finally said. “When and where?” He asked, all business.

Harry and Tom locked eyes, then both spoke at once.

“Here.”

“My home.”

“Tom, I want to do it somewhere I feel safe. Where there aren’t _Death Eaters_ roaming around all the time.” Harry said.

“Well, then, _both_ places are out.” Tom said lightly.

“Tom...” Harry said warningly.

Tom quirked a brow at him. “Your father _is_ a Death Eater, Harrison.”

“He's _my dad_ first!” Harry spat. “I’m doing this _here_. With or without you, that’s your choice!”

“What do you mean, ‘ _without me’_? You can’t bond to _yourself._ ” Tom said.

Harry sighed. “I didn’t want to bring this up, but Drackens have multiple options. I can pick Neville, Draco or Theo if you don’t work out, and I have no problem insinuating myself into the middle of an established relationship. I get along well with all possibly involved parties, so it wouldn’t be a hardship for _me_.”

Tom went very still. “You won't.” He said, voice cold.

“I hope I don’t _have_ to.” Harry answered calmly. “Here.” He repeated, then added, “In a week.”

Tom sighed. “Very well.”

Severus nodded. “Fine. Use silencing charms. And for Merlin's sake, _do not_ do this early!” He said, getting up and leaving the room, muttering, “I need a stiff drink. _Drinks_. I need _several stiff drinks_.”

Harry snorted once he was out of earshot. “That went well.” He said sarcastically, then turned to Tom. “’Your son is an incubus?’”

Tom shrugged. “You are. Don’t deny it.”

Harry smiled, leaning into his side. “Your incubus.” He said happily.

Tom wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his head. “Always and forever.” He agreed.

*****

Harry wandered down to the parlour, finding Severus there, already immersed in a book. He sat in the free chair and waited for the man to acknowledge him.

Finally, Severus looked up. “Yes?”

“Do you have a moment?” Harry asked, fidgeting.

“For my son? Always. What do you need?” He asked, setting the book aside.

Harry noticed that it was one of the Dracken journals, and took a deep breath. “I wanted to talk about… What…” He paused and considered that what he had been about to say, ‘What Tom and I are going to do,’ sounded like he wasn’t truly ready. That was not the image he wanted to present right now. He _was_ ready, if a little nervous. “About sex.” He amended.

Severus’ interest sharpened. “Alright.” He said, letting Harry steer the conversation.

Harry cleared his throat. “I’ve been reading about it, and there are some things I found a little confusing. I figure you’ll know, since you have experience with men.” He added.

“Go on.” Severus encouraged.

“I read about stretching, and all that seems pretty self-explanatory, but what am I looking for when I try to find the _prostate_? I know it feels good when it gets touched, but what does it feel _like_? How will I know I’ve found it?” Harry asked, worried.

Severus chuckled softly. “Of all the times I have imagined this conversation, I never imagined it would go this way. I rather figured it would be the other way around.” He mused. Then he sobered. “It is an almond-shaped gland. It will feel like a raised area, and you will know you have found it by Tom’s reaction. I don’t imagine he’s ever felt it being stimulated before, as he is not one given to self-pleasure and has admitted to never bottoming before, so his reaction will probably be quite intense. It is an indescribable feeling. Keep in mind, though, that once you find it, you must be careful not to stimulate it too much, or things will be over rather quickly. Stretch him without touching it except enough to keep him interested and relaxed. Anything more and you risk him coming untouched, and he will not be able to orgasm again for at least an hour, I imagine, at his age. Perhaps longer, I’m not sure how potent the potion I made him _was_ , exactly.”

Harry made a face. “There you go again, reminding me of his _age_.”

Severus chuckled. “Once you bond with him, you won’t have to worry about _that_ anymore. The bond will reverse any of the effects of aging on his body and organs. For all intents and purposes, he will be back to his mid-twenties in truth.” He revealed. “That’s why Drackens that bond with significantly older persons do not lose their mates early. It won’t be noticeable to you, but _he_ will feel the effects. Keenly. He may not say anything, but his stamina and recovery time will be impacted positively, and, though I don’t like to admit it, he will want you often. Libido between Dracken pairs is generally high. This is difficult for me, so listen, because I will only say this _once_ : Indulge that libido. Sex will strengthen the bond, so if you are craving it, you _need_ it. Don’t ignore your body’s signs.”

Harry smiled. “That must have been physically painful.” He quipped.

Severus glowered at him. “Get out of here, brat.” He said. Harry laughed and left the room.


	2. A First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter before the day is out! Happy Friday the 13th again, have some smut this time!

Harry slunk out of his room, blushing.

It shouldn’t be this awkward. Severus _knew_ what was going to happen, had _agreed_ to it, and would look the other way for them.

And yet, Harry didn’t want to face him.

Still, he used his new senses to sniff out the scent of potions and herbs and let his nose lead him to the family dining room.

“I see you decided to join me. You could have gone to the other room and called your mate over early to share breakfast with him.” Severus said evenly.

Harry felt his face heat further. “He’s coming over at ten. I wanted to talk to you first.” He snapped his fingers and requested his breakfast from Tissy. She was the only elf that was allowed near him from now on, and all the others knew it.

Severus’ brow quirked. “Oh? About?”

“Dracken bonding. How much of those books have you read?” Harry asked.

Severus scoffed. “All of them, for all the good it will do a regular Wizard. As for _recently_ , all but Merlin’s. No one has touched those in the last year but you. I told you, they are _yours_ now.”

Harry smiled. “I appreciate that, some of the things they reveal are rather private and I don’t want you dwelling on the signs of me _breeding_ , for instance—”

“Which will _not_ be happening yet!” Severus snarled.

Harry’s face turned green and scaled and he growled, voice rumbling with the sounds of his inheritance. “I will have children when _I_ choose, _not you_!” He snarled back.

Severus gritted his teeth and glared for long moments. Then, he sighed and nodded once. “Fine. But you will tell _me first_ when you feel like sharing with anyone but your mate.” He said firmly.

Harry nodded, face going back to normal by degrees as he calmed. “I can agree to that; I had planned to, anyway. You, Sirius and Remus will be the grandparents, you all _deserve_ to know first. But as for what I wanted to discuss with you, you are aware that I will, er, _roar_ when the bond takes?” He checked, flushing fiercely.

Severus groaned and his head hit the table with a ‘thump.’ “Yes.” He muttered.

Harry felt his face flame. “And you are aware that the silencing charm might fail when I do so?” He added in a small, embarrassed voice.

“I know, but I am _trying_ to put it from my mind, thank you very much for reminding me!” Severus snapped.

“Hey, guess who is going to be more embarrassed at having their _Dad_ hear their first time coming inside their mate?!” Harry asked peevishly.

Severus raised his head, smirking. “You have a point there. I suppose I will survive.”

“And never mention it.” Harry added firmly.

“Harrison, it’s natural—”

“And my instincts will go haywire if you mention hearing something so intimate. It will be worse if you insinuate that you heard _my mate_. It will strain our relationship, which is already going to be rocky with my new Draconic mindset, so _please_ , do this for me.” He requested. “New Drackens have _killed people_ over this. _Merlin_ did, at least.”

Severus hummed and nodded. “I had forgotten about that. I will do my best. For you, not for _him_. I don’t want you to commit patricide and have to live with that guilt.” He said.

“Good, because neither do I.” Harry said, relieved. “Also, I need a pain potion and an abrasion cream. Enough cream for multiple uses, please. The pain potion I can brew myself or ask for another for _my_ first time, but I want this to be as easy on my mate as possible. If I can ease the pain I cause, my Dracken will feel much better about it.” He said.

Severus nodded again. “My bathroom, brown vial on the second shelf up—there are two, you may have both—and the cream is in my bedside table drawer. It is half-full; it should supply four applications. Try not to use them _all_ today, please.” He added.

Harry grinned. “Trust me, I will brew it myself, you will never know when it runs out. And we won’t be shut away _all day_ having marathon sex, Dad. We have to surface at least once for _food_ , if nothing else.” He promised.

Severus sighed. “Good. Whatever it takes for me to pretend my son is still a virgin.”

“Of course, Dad, we’re planning to paint.” He said evenly.

Severus snorted. “You are not that artistic.” He denied.

“Just pretend.” Harry whispered and turned his attention to his food.

Severus sighed in relief, realizing that the awkward conversation was over.

He finished his meal quickly and headed downstairs, as far from the bedrooms as he could get.

*****

Harry fidgeted, waiting for Tom to come through. He could tell through the partial bond they shared that the man was excited, but he was probably broadcasting, and Harry was likely doing the same.

The man stepped from the fireplace and Harry grinned, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him.

Tom hummed into the kiss, returning it with fervour.

Harry broke it and took a deep breath. “Ready?” He asked.

Tom sighed. “As I’ll ever be. Do we have to face your father?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “He’s Warded himself in the library, behind a few layers of silencing charms. Hopefully they will hold, but if they don’t, he’s promised to never bring it up. Dracken bonding has been known to blow them _right down_.” He said.

Tom grimaced. “Lovely.”

“Come on, my room. Don’t dwell on it.” Harry took his hand and led him up the stairs.

They got to Harry’s room and Harry opened the door.

The bed was turned down, peppermint rose petals strewn across the expanse, and there were two vials sitting beside the bed; a pain potion and a cream for muscle soreness and minor abrading. Both meant for Tom, obviously, and the man blushed, though he was warmed by the consideration Harry showed.

“I hope it’s not too girly.” Harry said, flushing.

Tom smiled. “It’s wonderful, darling. Thank you. This will be extra special.”

Harry returned the smile. “Come on. I’ve been thinking about nothing but this for the last week. There’s so much I want to do.” He said softly, leading Tom in and closing the door behind them.

Tom smirked. “Oh, what do you want to do to me?” He purred.

Harry reached for his buttons. “Most of the things I want to do require you to be in considerably less clothing.” He said, undressing him and kissing every inch of skin that was bared.

Tom hummed. “I should be doing this for you.” He complained.

“You can later.” Harry promised. “Next time.”

Tom moaned softly as Harry got to his nipples, sucking on each until it pebbled in his mouth, then giving it a sharp nip before soothing it with long swipes of his tongue. Once both were hard little peaks, he moved downward.

Tom swallowed as his shirt was pushed off to pool on the floor at his feet and Harry knelt before him.

“Shoes.” Harry instructed, tapping on his ankle.

Tom toed off his shoes and sat on the bed at Harry’s wordless urging.

Harry removed his socks and tucked them inside his shoes, then slid his hands up the trouser-clad legs until he got to the clasps. “I’m going to taste you.” He whispered, undoing the clasps as he spoke and smirking when Tom’s erection gave an encouraging pulse.

“By all means, I adore your mouth.” Tom told him.

“You are not to come.” Harry said firmly.

Tom huffed out a laugh. “I shall endeavour not to.” He said as he lifted his hips for Harry to pull down his trousers and pants in one go.

Harry was certainly displaying all the trademarks of a Dracken. There was a commanding air about him, there was power-play at work—Tom naked, while Harry sat at his feet, still completely clothed—and he exuded a subtle sexual pull that would attract many, but could easily be written off as charm and magnetism, rather than the sex appeal Tom could see it as.

Harry’s mouth descended on him then, cutting off rational thought, and Tom bucked into the wet heat. Harry growled around him warningly, hands coming up to hold his hips in place so he could pay full attention to his task, rather than making sure his mate did not suffocate him.

Tom gasped and sunk his hands into Harry’s hair, guiding him gently, not forcing him down, but urging him each time to take just a little more, go just a little farther.

His moans were music to Harry’s ears, but his Dracken couldn’t abide the dominance Tom was showing this first time. The first time was _his show_.

Harry’s teeth closed over him in warning, and Tom stopped helping him move, instead just holding his head as it moved along him, massaging Harry’s scalp in approval.

Harry pulled off and looked up at the man. “I lead this time. You are here to prove you can accede to me when you must. I will need that from my mate. Show me that you can be mine as much as I will be yours.” He said firmly.

Tom sighed. “Very well.” He said.

Harry stood and guided him to lay fully on the bed, against the pillows, and stood back, undressing under Tom’s hungry gaze. He slowly drew his clothes off, dropping each item and watching Tom’s gaze darken, his eyes firing with lust. All for him.

He stopped when he was naked, standing there, unabashed, hard, and watched Tom watching him.

Tom smiled when he realized what Harry was doing. He was displaying for his mate. Dragons, and Drackens by extension, didn’t preen or dance for their mates. They just stood there, in all their glory, and expected their mate to be so awed by their majesty that no further coercion or display would be necessary.

And Harry _was_ quite majestic like this.

Gone was the shy teen that had once stood before Tom, naked and wanting, but unsure of his welcome, and more, unsure of his _charms_.

This Harry had truly come into his own in the intervening months since then.

He knew he was desirable, knew how much Tom wanted him, and was prepared to make Tom _ask_ for him, rather than him begging for Tom to touch him.

My, how the tables had turned!

“Harry, love, I’m ready. Don’t make me beg.” Tom said, holding out his arms. “Come to me? Love me?”

Harry smiled and walked up to the bed, crawling over Tom and kissing him. “Are you really ready?” He asked, from his place braced atop his lover. “Because once I have you, there’s no going back. The bond is eternal. You won’t even be able to escape me in the next life.” He warned.

Tom chuckled. “Who ever said I wanted to escape you, Harrison? I’m yours already. I put all the effort into learning you, loving you. I waited for you. I want you forever. I will always be yours.” He promised.

“Good.” Harry said, leaning down and claiming his mouth.

Tom was so absorbed in the kiss that he jerked when an oiled finger traced over his entrance. He froze, and Harry bit at his lip as he stopped kissing back.

“Focus, love.” Harry told him. “Kiss me. It will make it better if you’re not paying attention while I figure out how to find what I’m looking for. Just let it happen, and pay attention to my mouth until I make it impossible to do so.” He urged.

Tom sighed and began kissing back, trying to ignore the finger working its way into him.

The feeling was foreign, and strange, but he pushed it aside and concentrated on kissing Harry until Harry found the spot he was looking for and began massaging it, effectively distracting Tom.

Harry smiled and added a second finger, by turns concentrating on stimulating that little gland and stretching his lover open. The play of wonder and pleasure on Tom’s face made all the studying he’d done over the past week, as well as the discussion with his father, worth it.

Soon enough, Harry was working three fingers in and out of Tom, and Tom was eagerly pushing back against them.

He stopped and pulled them out, then slicked himself. “Moment of truth, Tom. How do you want this? Face-to-face? On your belly? You need to choose now, or I will do it for you.” Harry said.

“I want to see you.” Tom said. “I want to look into your eyes as you take me.” He added.

Harry smiled widely. “Good choice. I do so _love_ looking at you, after all. Knowing you’re feeling all this for the first time.”

Tom smirked. “I’m going to enjoy the same when it’s you under me.” He told the Dracken.

Harry chuckled. “Let’s focus on _this_ time, for now.” He advised, and cast a contraceptive charm. “Just in case.” He told the man.

Tom snorted. “A wise decision, with how much I care for you. I might just want a child enough to get one from this, and you’re not ready for that.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m not. And Dad _would_ castrate… Probably you, rather than me, even though it would be more my fault. But he’s more inclined to _like_ me.”

“You’re probably right.” Tom agreed.

Harry positioned himself and locked his eyes onto Tom. “Here we go.” He whispered, and slid home.

Tom gasped and his fingernails bit into Harry’s back.

Harry gritted his teeth and let the hands holding onto Tom’s hips tighten. He needed grounding. He’d never felt anything quite so intense!

Tom’s body was hot, his muscles gripping him like a vise, holding to him so tightly, he feared he’d lose all composure if he moved.

Luckily, it seemed Tom needed a moment, too. He was gasping and trembling beneath him, gripping his shoulders and biting his lip.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked after a few moments.

Tom nodded. “I am, yes. It’s just… I’m not sure whether it’s good or bad.” He said, mildly bemused.

Harry chuckled and drew out a bit. “Shall we find out?” He asked.

Tom let out a breath and nodded, holding tightly to him.

Harry began moving slowly, watching Tom, and the man’s breath hitched. “Oh!” He said in surprise, then closed his eyes. “ _Oh_ , that’s good!”

Harry smiled. “It’s _supposed_ to be, you know.” He teased the man, licking the shell of his ear.

“I’ve made sure it _wasn’t_ in the past.” Tom retorted.

“Well, you won’t be doing that with me.” Harry said firmly.

“Never.” Tom agreed, then his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. “Faster?”

Harry reached down to touch him and began to stroke him, speeding up to match the pace of his hand. He could feel release coming, and knew how to bring it on, but he wanted Tom delirious by then.

He watched the man turn pinker and pinker as he moved, felt him pulsing in his hand, and decided it was now or never.

He leaned down, licked a stripe up the side of Tom’s neck and felt the man move his head to the side in invitation.

And he _bit_.

Tom wailed, coming and clamping down on Harry, and Harry threw his head back and let out an almighty roar, the Dracken coming through loud and clear, gripping tightly to Tom’s hips as the bond sprang into being, setting him off and nearly bowling him over with its intensity.

‘Wow.’ Came Tom’s tired and dazed mental voice through the new bond.

‘I’ll say.’ Harry tiredly agreed. ‘Well, the books were right. I brought down the silencing charm.’ He told Tom.

Tom chuckled. ‘Let’s hope your _father’s_ held.’ He said.

They had not.

But neither of them would ever find out.


	3. Rules of Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will either post chapter 4 when I go to bed in about 5 hours, or it will wait for tomorrow. We will see. 
> 
> Here is more smut! 
> 
> Expect this type to be more common, Harry is a submissive, he just can't let anyone know it.

“Shall we go face your father?” Tom asked reluctantly after taking his pain potion.

Harry snorted. “No. I think you should fuck me.”

Tom frowned. “I can’t do that.” He said.

“What? Why not?!” Harry asked, sitting up and glaring down at his lover.

“Because I love you too much for it to just be a fuck the first time I have you under me. I _will_ , however, _make love_ to you, if you wish.” Tom said with a smirk.

Harry laughed. “Okay. That will work.” He said, flopping back down onto the bed.

Tom rolled over to loom above the teen. “This might get a little wild.” He warned.

“I’ll let you know if I start to have problems.” Harry said.

“Good.” Tom bent and kissed him, sliding his hand from Harry’s chest down to his cock. “You should clean this. I’m not going to suck it after it’s been in me.” He murmured.

Harry laughed and cast a second cleaning charm. “I’d already done that.” He said.

Tom hummed. “Yes, well, one can never be too sure you cleaned _everything_.” He told the teen before sliding down his body and taking Harry’s cock into his mouth.

Harry arched and moaned, sliding his hands into Tom’s hair.

Tom was surprised that the teen didn’t buck up, though the arching was close to it. Perhaps he assumed his aversion to being face-fucked was a preference for everyone, since Tom had never shared how much he liked it? Tom raised his head and tapped Harry’s hip to get the teen to look his way.

Harry looked down, panting slightly.

“Fuck my mouth for a bit, Harrison. I don’t mind.” He said. “I _like_ to make you lose control.”

Harry nodded eagerly.

Tom took his cock into his mouth again and hummed as Harry guided his head and pumped his hips, cock sliding into the back of Tom’s throat as he relaxed around his lover, enjoying the pleased cries he was earning.

He let Harry enjoy himself for a while, then pulled off.

Harry moaned in dejection, but let him pull away. Tom appreciated that Harry wasn’t the type to pull his head back when he felt resistance. Some men didn’t let him stop without a fight, and he had bitten one before for trying to get more sucking out of him when he was clearly done.

“Well, I hardly want this over before we begin. Trust me, it works better when we _both_ enjoy it.” Tom assured him.

Harry snorted. “You forget, I’m _sixteen_. I’d be ready to go again pretty much right away.”

Tom shook his head. “Yes, well, not everyone can still do that, and you’re not going to get to come twice for every orgasm I manage just because you _can_.” He pointed out. “Although I feel ready again by this time, which for me is quite remarkable in itself. I assume it’s from our bonding. I need to have stamina enough to satisfy my insatiable mate.”

Harry chuckled. “Dad said that was a common thing; your age decreasing to more closely match mine.”

Tom hummed his agreement, before he moved lower and lapped at Harry’s balls, then tapped his pucker. “Have you ever heard of _rimming_?” He asked.

Harry frowned. “In passing, but I don’t know what it _is_. Why? Going to teach me?” He teased.

“As a matter of fact…” Tom murmured before casting a charm that would make sure Harry was clean and bent to lave his tongue over Harry’s entrance.

Harry cried out and grabbed two handfuls of sheets, holding fast to them and arching back to an impressive degree. “Fuck!” He cried out.

Tom smirked. “Soon, love. Soon.” He promised, then focused on making Harry come undone.

He lapped, sucked, and swirled his tongue around for a bit, before easing it into Harry, earning a strangled mewl and a wriggling of his hips.

“Oh, Merlin, don’t stop!” Harry let out another long moan, then threw his arm over his face. “If you don’t want me to come, you’d best stop _right now_!”

Tom pulled away from his current occupation and grabbed Harry’s balls, giving them a sharp tug.

Harry shouted, sitting bolt upright and glaring at Tom. “You _arsehole_!”

Tom gave him an unrepentant grin. “Yes.” He agreed. “Still not time to come yet, lover.”

Harry huffed and fell back onto the bed.

Tom chuckled and kissed his way up Harry’s body.

Harry eyed him. “You’re going to kiss me, aren’t you?” He asked suspiciously.

“The charm I cast before rimming you made sure you were clean. Come now, don’t be so skittish.” Tom coaxed.

Harry sighed, but accepted his kiss.

The slight taste of himself was, surprisingly, not off-putting. Slightly musky, and not something Harry was too terribly fond of, but he could put up with it, for his mate’s sake.

Tom nipped at his lip and slid a hand down, cupping Harry’s balls and tracing a finger over the still-wet pucker there. “You’ll like this, I promise. Just relax for me, yeah?” He whispered.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

Tom eased the finger in, and Harry couldn’t help tensing as the man slid down his body again.

“Calm. Relax. I won’t hurt you.” Tom murmured, running a hand over Harry’s inner thigh.

Harry relaxed by degrees.

Tom smiled. “Very good, love. Just stay calm.” He eased in the rest of the way and felt around until he found what he was looking for. Harry arched and gasped.

“There, see? I can make you feel good.” Tom said approvingly.

“Mm.” Harry agreed.

Tom massaged his prostate, getting him used to the feeling, then added a second finger, just as slowly as the first.

Harry stayed relaxed and waited for the feelings of nervousness to abate. They did, again, and he was able to enjoy the sensations.

Tom kissed his thigh, then added a nip, and Harry jumped a bit.

“Did you just _bite_ me?”

Tom smirked. “That depends. Did you like it?” He asked.

“It was… New. Okay, I guess.” Harry said. “It didn’t really hurt.”

Tom chuckled. “It wasn’t supposed to.”

Harry pouted. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one biting _you_?”

“You did that earlier. It’s my turn now.” Tom added a third finger while he talked, and saw Harry bite his lip. “Keep calm. This is the last one. I will go as slow as you need. We bonded already; we don’t have to do this today if you don’t want to.”

Harry let out a slow breath. “I _want_ to. Keep going.”

Tom inclined his head. “Alright.” He bent and licked the tip of Harry’s cock as he searched out his prostate.

Harry hummed happily and arched a bit.

Tom carefully stretched his Dracken, easing him open little by little as he kept him distracted with his mouth. When he deemed Harry loose enough, he pulled off and straddled him. “Is this going to be okay for you?”

Harry licked his lips. “I… Maybe?”

“Do you want to be on top? It makes the penetration deeper, but it might be easier for you mentally. If you need that.” Tom offered, then cast the contraceptive charm.

Harry shook his head. “No, I want it this way, just go slow. And can you hold my hands while you are doing this? So I can let you know if it’s getting hard? If I start squeezing, you need to check in.”

Tom linked their hands and placed them on either side of Harry’s head. “There. I will stop if you squeeze.”

Harry blew out a breath and nodded. “Alright. Ready.”

Tom eased in, Harry’s fingers flexing nervously, but it wasn’t quite a _squeeze_ , so he kept going.

Harry kept his eyes locked on Tom’s, breathing deeply and not looking away. Once Tom brushed against his prostate, he moaned. “God, that’s good.” His eyes closed and he bit his lip. “Go, _go_!” He urged, trying to roll his hips.

“Good?” Tom asked in amusement.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded. “ _Really_ good.”

Tom smiled and began moving at a steady pace, not letting loose, but not going too slowly, either. He wanted Harry to get used to things, but it would be all too easy to overwhelm him with his full passion, and he needed to be able to stop if Harry got nervous again.

Harry was arching and moaning, though, so it looked like that wasn’t going to happen.

Harry pulled his hands out from under Tom’s and chuckled. “We’re not going to need that now. God, it’s _all good_!” He said, smiling widely.

Tom used his now-free hands to grip Harry’s hips, guiding them in how to move to get the best angle for Tom to hit his prostate.

“Ooh, even _better_!” Harry declared, taking over the movements. “I could get used to this!”

Tom chuckled. “That _is_ the idea, my little Prince.”

Harry wrapped his legs around Tom’s hips and Tom sped up, reaching down to stroke Harry.

Harry moved with him, throwing his head back and making little noises of pleasure, looking lost in sensation.

Tom leaned down and closed his mouth over his Dracken’s Adam’s apple, sucking hard to leave a mark. He knew Severus wouldn’t like it, but Harry, he felt, would have no problem bearing a mark of obvious ownership.

Harry cried out loudly as he came, voice louder than a normal person’s would have been, but thankfully he didn’t _roar_ this time. Announcing his pleasure like that _every_ time would make being discrete rather difficult.

Harry relaxed into the bed, languid.

Tom slowed his thrusting. “Should I stop?”

Harry slapped his ass. “Finish, love. I’ve got another pain potion, and if _you’re_ not satisfied, _I_ won’t be able to enjoy my afterglow. Drackens need both parties to come for full satisfaction.” He said. “That’s how a submissive works. I get my pleasure from _your_ pleasure.”

Tom hummed, then cocked his head. “Hard and fast?”

Harry licked his lips. “ _Don’t grunt_.” He said.

Tom laughed. “Panting is okay?”

“Yeah, if you make sure any noises are more moans than anything else.” Harry said.

Tom nodded and began pistoning into his mate.

He watched Harry’s face as the teen watched him, then had to close his eyes as he came, crying out loudly.

“Don’t you _dare_ collapse on top of me!” Harry said quickly, and Tom rolled to the side instead of doing exactly that.

“Sorry, I should have said that sooner. He liked to come and then flatten me with his fatness.” Harry muttered.

“Well, I’m not fat.” Tom defended himself.

Harry smiled and curled into his side. “No, you’re not, and I’m sure that soon I will be able to handle your weight on me right after. I just need to work up to it.”

Tom kissed him. “You are wonderful.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Harry asked, realising that it was Tuesday.

“I took today and tomorrow off. For bonding reasons. They understood when I explained your inheritance.”

Harry grinned. “You _like_ having a Dracken mate to hold over everybody’s heads.”

Tom chuckled and nodded. “You’re going to make me quit my job now, aren’t you? Since you can.”

Harry shrugged and yawned. “No.” He said, propping himself up on one elbow. “It’s not really that important. And you’d resent me for it.” He placed a finger against Tom’s lips as he opened his mouth to deny it. “Not _immediately_ , and not on purpose, but it would fester in your thoughts and you’d dwell on it. Plus, it _is_ your in with the Ministry. You can do a lot of good there, and we need that. I’m going to let you keep the job.” Harry said agreeably, then his voice hardened. “With the addendum that if anyone harms you, you tell me _immediately_. I am protected by the Mating Rights act of 1749 if I kill someone for harming my mate. And Dragon fire is a horrible way to go. I can make it take _hours_.” He drawled, sounding very like Severus with the way he seemed to draw out the word, tasting it as it rolled off his tongue.

“Mm, so very bloodthirsty.” Tom said in approval.

Harry laughed. “Grab me the pain potion and we’ll go get a snack. I do believe I have burned off breakfast already.”

Tom got out of bed and retrieved the potion for his mate. “Here. Let’s go face your father. I am ready to die.”

“He’ll only kill you if I let him. He knows not to tangle with a Dracken, son or not. I am his _equal_ now. A Dracken bows to _no one_.” Harry said. “He understands that.”


	4. Zephyr

“Oh, he’s _family_ now? I hadn’t realized _that_.” Severus drawled, walking into the family dining room, where Harry and Tom were snacking on nuts and cheese.

Harry inhaled his cashew and began coughing, trying to dislodge it.

Tom sighed and pounded on his back, and the nut flew out of his mouth and landed on the table.

Harry scowled and Vanished it. “Thanks, Dad, for trying to kill me. He’s my _mate_. He’s not going anywhere unless _I_ kill him, so _yes_ , he’s family now.” He snarked right back.

Severus sighed. “So, do I have grandchildren coming?” He asked in resignation.

Harry goggled at him. “ _No_!”

Tom chuckled. “It’s a valid concern.”

“You’re not helping.” Harry growled, scales appearing at his cheekbones.

Tom’s eyes widened. “Sorry. You’re right; he should trust you.” He amended.

Harry closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and counted to ten. Backwards. In Latin.

Tom watched him calm and breathed a sigh of relief as the scales sunk back into his skin.

Severus rolled his eyes, sat down at the head of the table and said, “Welcome to the family, My Lord. Wine? Tea? Something stronger?”

“Firewhiskey.” Harry said, opening his eyes.

“Certainly.” Severus drawled, conjuring him a cup of tea and pouring a generous shot of alcohol into it. “That is all you are getting.” He said firmly.

Harry smiled widely, accepting it. “That’s enough!” He said. He took a sip and sighed. “I will have children at some point; I do want a big family. But not yet. Not while I have school to go to. I can’t afford to be vulnerable around the seventh-years until or unless I find out if I can hold my own against them. Drackens do not lose control of their magic until the final days of a pregnancy, but even so, I would not be able to risk _any time_ without that at school. Not without Tom constantly breathing down people’s necks. And besides, how would I hide that?” He added. “I need to be seen as the Dominant. It’s how Drackens work.”

Tom smiled. “You know I will bow to you in public.” He said.

“And in private.” Harry added.

Tom winced. “Yes.” He sighed. “I just hope you let me have my way when you can.”

“You know I will; when have I _ever_ thrown my weight around?” Harry asked.

“Oh, you want a _list_ , do you? That could take a while.” Tom teased.

Severus snorted.

“Start listing times and I will tear your tongue out.” Harry said lightly.

Tom froze. “Really?” He asked.

“Mm.” Harry took a sip of his spiked tea. “Be careful; I’m in complete Dracken mode today, since the bond is settling, and we aren’t always the most level-headed of wizards. But you know I love you; you do have _some_ wiggle room.” He added. “I would only silence you at first. It’s if you continued to try to add things that would lose you an appendage.”

“Good to know.” Tom said weakly.

Severus outright laughed at that. “Oh, he’s got you by the bollocks!” He said.

“We’re going out today.” Harry announced. “Dad, do you want to come?”

“Where are we going? And did you just volunteer me to go with you? Who says I _want_ to?” Tom asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes, you are coming with me. We will be getting lunch first, then we are getting me that pet Draco promised me. I will be picking up a few potions ingredients I want to use in my new cauldron and some new robes.” He shifted. “Because there will be problems at school if I do not have, at the very least, new school robes.”

“Why?” Severus asked.

Harry stood. “Fire a spell at me. Something harmful, like a stunner, but at _full strength_. Trust me.” He said.

Severus looked doubtful, but fired off a _stupefy_.

There was a tearing sound, and green wings wrapped around Harry’s body, the stunner glancing off the scales and fizzling out harmlessly. Harry’s wings relaxed, and he turned around so they could see what had happened.

Severus laughed uproariously and even Tom snickered at the sight. There were huge holes over his back where the wings had come through, but the best part was the gaping hole in the arse of his trousers and pants, where the tail part of his form had torn through, and the flaps of fabric that now dangled beneath it.

“I feel a breeze, you see.” Harry said deadpan, and the two men folded their arms and buried their heads in them as they laughed until they cried at Harry’s predicament and unconcerned response.

“Definitely don’t want you showing off my property every time you have to defend against a spell.” Tom agreed, still laughing softly.

“Or when I get angry.”

“The horns are sexy, though.” Tom added.

Harry reached up and felt them. They were small, and curled back over his head. “What colour are they?” He asked curiously.

“Black as pitch.”

Harry’s eyes widened, then he smiled. “Hm. Interesting.” He mused.

“What is?”

Harry shook his head. He knew from Merlin’s journal that horns had meanings, and black ones meant Fate had plans for you that were unchangeable, but there was no specific information about what the fate could possibly be until it had come to pass, when black horns would turn golden.

Perhaps Luna would know?

“Anyway, the horns are not a common Dracken feature, nor are they specifically for submissives. They are rare, but there are four different colours for them. Dad, you can go looking for the information if you want, though it may be hard to find. Tom, I will tell you later what they mean, as much as I know about them, since you will need to know. It’s not much information. But we are going out, as I said, for the reasons I have stated and shown. Are you coming, Dad?” He repeated.

Tom opened his mouth and Harry slapped a hand over it. “Shut up. _You_ are coming either way.”

‘Ooh, I do love to come for you.’ Tom purred through their bond, and Harry’s lips twitched.

“I believe you will be fine with your mate.” Severus said. “I will be here when you return.”

Harry drained his spiked tea. “Alright. I need to go fix my clothes now. Or change them. I’ll decide when I get to my room.” Harry said, then headed out of the room and down the hall.

Tom followed, eyes watching Harry’s exposed ass swaying the whole way.

Severus sighed and shook his head. They certainly were _acting_ like a newly-bonded pair. The only question was: how long was the Honeymoon going to last?

*****

“Where are we going?” Tom asked.

“There is a cute little place out this way that sells the _best_ sandwiches and chips.” Harry said happily, leading him down the street.

“If I had known you were going to take me to _Muggle_ London, I would perhaps have protested more.” Tom muttered.

“And I would have overruled you and taken you here anyway. You’ll get used to it. You might _like_ chips, give them a try!” Harry said coaxingly. “I’ll give you a blow-job tonight.”

“We might not be together tonight.” Tom said. “Your father is not the type to be this accommodating all the time.”

Harry grinned. “Then I will pop over and give you a blow-job _at your house_ anyway. You know I can.”

Tom snorted. “There you go again, abusing your skills.” He said as they entered the Muggle restaurant.

“If you’ve got the skill, it should be used.” Harry said simply.

They were seated, and Harry opened his menu. “They have a wonderful ham and cheese, but the roast beef I had last time was also very good...”

“How many times have you been here?” Tom asked.

“Three.” Harry said happily. “Dad likes this place, too.”

Tom sighed. “Have you tried the cheese toastie?”

“Dad has; he said it was good. I like the BLT, too, but I think I’m going to go for roast beef again today.” He said, folding up his menu.

Tom hummed and did the same.

When they ordered, Harry added, “And can we get a side of chips to share? He's never tried them.” He nodded at Tom.

The waitress' eyes widened. “Yes, sure. I'll make sure you get some. You need to at least try them once in your life!” She said.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Harry agreed.

After she left, Tom glared at Harry. “Don’t embarrass me in public!” He hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Relax, she probably just thinks your parents were health nuts or something.” He said lightly.

The food came and they ate, Harry coaxing Tom into trying the chips, which he actually really enjoyed.

“See?” Harry asked teasingly as Tom finished the chips. “This was a good idea, wasn’t it?”

Tom hummed. “I suppose so. But we are going back to where I can put my robes on now, right?” He checked.

“Yes.” Harry told him. “Back to the Leaky and into Diagon.”

“Good. I have a problem from watching you lick your fingers so much while eating the chips. You’re such a tease without even trying!” He added.

Harry laughed. “Sorry. I’ll try to not do that to you again.”

“You can do it,” Tom told him, “just do it in _private_.” ‘So I can ravish you right after.’ He added through the bond.

Harry nodded and his eyes sparkled with humour. “I will remember that.” He promised.

They headed into the Leaky Cauldron and Tom immediately pulled his robes out of his pocket and donned them, sighing in relief as his half-hard cock became suddenly much less apparent.

Harry snorted and led the way through, heading to Magical Menagerie.

He walked in, voucher in hand, and a screech was heard before a small green shape barrelled out from a back room and into Harry’s neck, burrowing into his hair.

*Master, take me home with you!* It requested eagerly.

The shopkeeper paled. “Sorry about that, that’s one of our dracklings, we only show those to dragon handlers and Drackens, they bond with Dragons and Drackens of their same type. I’ll just take him back to the back room—”

“No, I’ll take him!” Harry said abruptly, and held out the voucher. “Will this cover it?”

The shopkeeper’s eyes widened. “Well, yes, but he’s not _safe_ unless he can bond with—”

*You can come with me.* Harry assured the little creature. *But you must be good and obey me, and that man.* He pointed to Tom. *He is my mate.* He noticed that Tom was slowly turning pinker and smirked. “Everything alright?” He asked in English.

“Fine.” Tom said in a strangled voice. “Just do what you need to, I’m fine.”

The shopkeeper smiled. “You must be a Dracken, then.” He said in relief.

“Yes.” Harry said. “Do I need a cage?” He asked. “And what do dracklings eat?”

“Cooked meat, eggs, fish, some soft fruits. You can offer anything that isn’t too hard and see if he likes it.” He said. “He _can_ chew, if he _has_ to, but he will use his teeth more for ripping.”

Harry nodded. “Has he eaten today? And how often should I feed him?”

“Keep a bowl of soft fruits handy and he will self-feed when he needs to, but you should make sure he gets some protein at least once a day. He will need some meat by six tonight, and after that you can get him used to your mealtimes.” The shopkeeper said. “And no need for a cage; he will stay with you or in your room, and they are generally obedient and well-behaved.”

“Good.” Harry handed over the voucher. “How big will he get?” He asked.

The shopkeeper laughed. “He is full-grown, but that is his small form. He can grow to what will be knee-height for you if you ask him to, but it is draining, so don’t ask him to do it often.”

Harry smiled and pet the small green drackling buried in his hair. “I won’t. Does he have a name?”

“We don’t name them. But they like it better if you suggest a name and ask their opinion on it before you decide.” The shopkeeper said.

“Good.” Harry said. “Thank you, I think we are done here.” He said.

“We look forward to seeing you again!” The shopkeeper said as Harry and Tom left.

“How do you feel about Zephyr for a name?” Harry asked Tom.

“Is he going to be gentle enough to live up to it? He’s not violent, is he?” Tom checked, looking at the little dragon in his mate’s hair suspiciously. It yawned, revealing sharp, dangerous-looking teeth, and burrowed in deeper, snuggling against Harry’s neck.

“You heard the guy; he should be docile.” Harry said easily.

Tom hummed. “Then go ahead and suggest it.”

He cursed under his breath as Harry did just that and his cock, which had just calmed, was suddenly _very interested_ in the proceedings again.

*How do you feel about Zephyr for a name?* Harry asked.

*Where is that from?*

Harry smiled. *He is the Greek God of the western wind; the gentle wind.*

The drackling purred softly. *Yes, I like it. I can be a calming influence for you. I am good at relaxation.* There was a sudden rush of heat through Harry’s body and both he and the drackling purred momentarily.

Harry nodded. *Good, that must be the bond. Just stick close to me, and when we get home you can hang out in my bedroom.*

Zephyr purred. *Okay, I’ll be good!*

Harry smirked at Tom’s state. “Come on, love. Let’s get clothes.”


	5. Two for Two

“After this we hit the apothecary.” Harry said.

Tom nodded.

“Here, hold Zephyr for me.” Harry carefully untangled the drackling from his hair and it growled loudly as it was handed over. *Be good. I have to get new clothes so that my wings and tail can slip through instead of ripping holes in my clothes.*

Zephyr turned to look at Tom and blew a puff of smoke into his face.

Tom’s eyes widened. “Harry, love, can he breathe fire?” He asked in alarm.

Harry frowned. *Can you breathe fire?* He asked as Lacey, one of the attendants at this store, came out at the sound of one of her regulars.

*Yes!* Zephyr said happily, and opened his mouth to demonstrate, and Harry paled.

*Well, _don’t_!* He said firmly, then added in a calmer tone, *We don’t do that in public, and _definitely_ not in Tom’s face!*

Zephyr huffed and settled down, curling up in Tom’s hands and lying down so that he could keep his eyes on Harry. *Alright, I’ll be good and quiet.* He said.

Harry chuckled. “He can breathe fire, but I told him not to in public.” He explained to Tom. “Now, I need to talk to Lacey.”

“School robes?” She asked before he jumped onto the pedestal for fittings.

“Modified for creature inheritance.” Harry added.

Lacey’s eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“Tom, can you help me?” Harry asked.

Tom sent a stunner at him and the wings and tail ripped themselves free again.

Lacey nodded, walked around to see the back, and giggled. “Oh, dear, you’re just _all_ on display back here!”

Harry snorted. “I can feel that, yes.” He agreed.

“So you need wing slits? And possibly a butt flap?” She teased.

Harry laughed. “Not a butt flap. Just a bigger slit, and make it horizontal so my tail can slip through, because it grows out and pools in my pants before it all bursts through at once and tears the whole seat of them out. It needs to be able to grow and fold and _then_ come out. It all just happens so fast I’m the only one that can tell _how_ it happens.”

Lacey nodded and hummed. “So new boxers? And I see you brought your _mate_.” She purred, flashing Tom some bedroom eyes. “I’ve heard about _you_ , Lord Slytherin. You’re quite handsome.”

Harry sighed.

Tom looked surprised that Harry wasn’t getting jealous, but _Harry_ knew she meant nothing by it. She had told him already that she was a strict lesbian, but she had a penchant for flirting with anything that spoke English.

Harry didn’t feel threatened at all.

Tom frowned. “Thank you?” He asked more than said, watching her warily.

“Now, what are we doing aside from school robes?” She asked, taking his measurements.

“Dress robes, some casual robes, extra trousers—Oi, woman!”

Lacey moved her hand from where it was _obviously_ cupping him and winked. “Wanted to know if it was true, about what a Dracken inheritance lends.” She teased.

Tom growled.

“She didn’t mean anything by it; it’s fine.” Harry said to him.

Tom pointed his wand at her back.

“Stand the _fuck_ down!” Harry snapped at him.

“She touched you!” He protested.

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “You really want to do this now?” He asked lowly, and Tom paused, then shook his head. He knew better than to disobey a Dracken in public.

Harry hummed. “She was just playing. She’s bent, Tom. I’m not interested, she’s not interested, but she is a flirt, interested or not. Don’t worry about it, she’s no threat to you.”

Tom glared at her. “She still shouldn’t touch you like that.”

“She did it on accident the first time, and it’s become a running joke between us since then.” Harry smiled as she brought over dark purple dress robes. “Those are nice.” He said.

Tom sighed.

“Listen, if someone really _is_ a threat to us, I wouldn’t let them flirt with _you_ , either. Let that be your guide.” Harry said.

“Fine.”

“Brown trousers, and grey. One more of black, and then just various shirts. I am going to need to be careful; my robes at the wedding won’t be modified.” Harry mused.

“I can teach you how.” Lacey offered.

Harry smiled wryly. “I can’t do it without the _fabric,_ though, can I?” He asked.

Lacey frowned. “Oh. Yeah.” She agreed.

Harry shook his head. “It will be fine.”

Lacey worked quickly and handed over some clothes. “Go change before you leave. That way, if something happens, you’re _covered_.” She winked. “Literally.”

Harry laughed and went to change into the new modified clothes and paid for the rest before leaving with two bags and a promise that his school robes would come before school.

“Apothecary?” Tom asked, handing back Zephyr.

“Yes. And then is there anything you need before dinner?” Harry asked.

Tom shook his head. “Not that I can think of, no.”

“Alright, then. If you do decide you want anything, let me know.” Harry said.

“I will.” Tom promised, and they left for the apothecary.

*****

They Apparated into the receiving room to find Severus there, waiting.

“I had wondered if you would go straight to your room. It is good to see you have _some_ sense of decorum.” He remarked, setting his book aside.

“We needed to know if Tom could stay the night.” Harry said, adding a hopeful look.

“I don’t _want_ him to.” Severus said, but he sounded like there was a ‘but.’

Harry pouted. “You said when I married—”

“You are not married _yet_.” Severus said firmly.

Harry scowled at that. “The house let him into the family dining room! I’m as good as!” He protested.

Severus sighed. “He may stay, on _occasion_.” Severus added at Harry’s triumphant face. “Not tonight.”

Harry sighed. “Fine. Can I go over to his house, then?”

Severus snorted. “You will survive one night without him. No.”

“Fine.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Do not roll your eyes, Harrison. You are not two.” Severus said, picking his book back up. “You may take him to your room for a bit, if you want. He leaves by eleven. And then you are getting ready for your job at the wedding tomorrow, so don’t invite him over for breakfast.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, because handing rings over is _so difficult_.”

“You are adding your magic to them, since you are so powerful. You need to strengthen the enchantments in front of everybody. It is always an impressive sight, and we want to show proper pride in our son’s power.” Severus told him.

Harry frowned. “Okay, _that_ I don’t know how to do.”

“Which is why I will be teaching you tomorrow.” Severus repeated.

“Alright. Come on, Let’s get Zephyr situated.” Harry said to Tom.

Severus looked up. “I take it Zephyr is your pet?” He asked.

Harry smiled. “More of a companion, actually.” He carefully untangled the drackling from his hair. “Here he is!”

Severus looked interested. “Oh, a drackling! Very nice. Keep him with you or in your room. You will be given special dispensation to have him at school.” He said. “Be good.” He added as Harry and Tom headed for the stairs.

“Are you going to be at the wedding?” Harry asked, setting Zephyr on his bed.

“Of course.” Tom answered. “Lord Slytherin should always be included in important social gatherings. You don’t snub a Hogwarts founder line or a member of the sacred 28.” He added.

“Maybe _you_ don’t.” Harry added, remembering Mulciber snubbing him. “But apparently not everybody cares all that much.”

“It is the height of stupidity, and social suicide, besides.” Tom let him know.

“Mm. Anyway, since you aren’t staying the night, I’ll give you that blow-job now.” Harry said, urging Tom to sit on the bed.

Tom sat, and Zephyr came up to sit beside him as Harry knelt in front of his mate.

*Are you going to mate?* Zephyr asked, and Tom looked down at him, frowning.

*Yes.* Harry answered, smirking when Tom’s cock gave a pulse. “You like that.” He said to Tom.

Tom huffed. “Of course I do! It sounds sexy!” He defended himself.

Harry laughed quietly and bent to take his cock into his mouth.

Tom moaned and grabbed his head, helping him move.

Harry didn’t mind this time, since it was something he usually did, and Harry trusted him not to jam his cock down his throat or try to force him down lower than he could comfortably go.

Tom just guided him a little, moaning and shivering when Harry grew his claws out and raked them lightly over the insides of his thighs. “Oh, Merlin, yes! Just a little bit of—Mm, you’re good at that.” He added when Harry swirled his tongue around the tip.

Harry went as deep as he could, and swallowed a few times, and just as there was a knock on the door, Tom came with a shout.

Harry pulled off abruptly, staring in horror at the door as Tom’s come dribbled down his chin.

“Never mind.” Severus’ voice came through the door and there was the sound of footsteps walking hastily away.

Harry turned beet red.

Tom laughed. “Oops.” He said.

Harry sighed and cleaned them both off. “I can never face him again.” He said.

“It’s fine, Harrison. He knows you are going to be doing things like that now, it will blow over.” He assured him. He looked at Zephyr. “Did you enjoy the show, you little voyeur?”

Harry laughed.

Zephyr climbed onto his lap and sniffed at his exposed cock, and Tom turned bright red. “Don’t do that!” He snapped, moving the drackling off of his lap.

*He smells virile.* Zephyr said. *You will have many healthy hatchlings!*

Harry laughed. “Apparently, we will have healthy babies! And a lot of them.”

Tom puffed out his chest in pride. “I smell fertile, do I?” He asked proudly.

“His exact word was ‘virile.’” Harry corrected.

Tom chuckled and tucked himself back into his pants. “Yes, well, I am a half-blood; an infusion of new blood strengthens fertility.” He boasted.

Harry smiled indulgently. “Well, we won’t be having any of those children for a while yet.”

“I can be exceedingly patient.” Tom said. “Let’s get downstairs and face your father.”

Harry sighed and nodded. *Do you want to come with me, Zeph, or hang out in here?”

Zephyr cocked his head. *I will wait here and nap.* He said, curling up on the bed.

Tom groaned, but led the way out of the room.

When they found Severus, he was nursing what looked to be a scotch.

“We need to soundproof your room, it would seem.” He said wearily.

Harry flushed. “Sorry about that.”

Severus sighed. “A healthy sex life is nothing to be ashamed of, it is a good thing to have; I just wish it were not so _vocal_ a sex life.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, well, I don’t think that’s going to happen with us. Tom is loud, and… I scream.” He admitted.

Severus took a large swallow. “Good screams, I hope.” He said in resignation.

Tom snorted. “Oh, yes, they are all born of pleasure. I apologize for my part in that, I will attempt to remember silencing charms in future.”

“I appreciate that. I was going to tell you, Harrison, that I contacted the shop where we got your wedding robes made. They just Firecalled me and we set up an appointment to alter your robes for your inheritance tomorrow at three. We—Sirius, Remus and I—want you to display your Dracken form at the wedding. If you are amenable. The Prince line has done that with every Dracken we boasted, and the Black line is proud to be merging with a line known for turning out the occasional Dracken.” Severus explained.

“Oh!” Harry said. “Yes, I can do that!” He smirked. “Let’s turn some heads, shall we?”

Severus chuckled. “There will be so much fawning and envy turned my way, for marrying high and having such power come from my line both. I am moving up in the world. And you are already a member of the sacred 28, so not only did I marry higher, I also _bred_ higher before that! I am two for two!” He said happily.

Harry smiled indulgently. “Alright, he’s getting a bit drunk. He gets like this sometimes. I will send you home before it turns into threats on your life for touching his son.” He said to Tom. “See you at the wedding! I will come over if I need you before then!” He said, herding him toward the Floo.

Tom laughed. “Goodbye, my love. See you in three days!” He called out, then left.

Severus snorted. “Go get your drackling, I want a proper introduction!” He demanded.

Harry laughed and went to get Zephyr.


	6. Metamorphosis

Harry stumbled out of his room, Zephyr falling off his shoulder with a screech of alarm.

Harry cursed, rubbed at his bleary eyes, and sighed in relief as Zephyr flew up and landed on his shoulder again, grabbing tight to his braid. *Sorry about that.* He mumbled.

*Are you always this groggy in the mornings?* Zephyr asked.

*Your bloody stomach woke me up! I’m usually in the shower before I head to breakfast!* He complained.

Zephyr’s wings drooped and he hung his head. *Sorry.* He said morosely.

*It’s not a big deal, I’ll wake up when I eat.* Harry told him as he entered the family dining room.

Severus was there already, paper in hand and a cup of tea before him. He looked up and frowned. “You’re early. And why did you not shower first?” He added.

Harry pointed to Zephyr. “His stomach was very loud.” He explained. “Food first, shower later.”

Severus hummed and nodded, and Harry called for Tissy. “I need a full English today, and an extra rasher of bacon. Zephyr needs the protein.” He told her.

Tissy nodded and popped out of the room, reappearing a second later with his breakfast and extra bacon.

Harry snagged a piece of bacon and held it up for Zephyr, who licked it, then plucked it from his hand with his mouth, flew down to the table to brace it against the plate, and happily began munching on it.

Harry smiled as he watched him.

Zephyr let out a huff of annoyance when he got to a chewy part, and looked up at Harry. *Does this count as public?* He asked.

Harry laughed. *If you need to cook food, you can use your fire, just don’t burn anything else.* He said.

Zephyr purred a bit, then blew a small stream of fire over the bacon, charring it. He then crunched on the crispy meat happily while Harry ate his breakfast. Harry was down to five more beans that were stubbornly avoiding his fork when Zephyr finished his food and looked at the plate.

*What's that?* He asked, looking at the beans.

*That’s beans. Have you ever tried them?* Harry asked.

*No.* Zephyr looked up. *Can I have those ones?*

Harry shrugged. *I guess.* He said.

Zephyr climbed onto the plate and carefully picked up each bean in turn, then licked his feet clean before flying off the plate and landing on Harry's shoulder. *Those are really good. But now I need to get clean. Can you give me a bath?*

*You can come into the shower with me and I will make sure you are clean.* Harry told him.

Zephyr cocked his head. *What is a _shower_?* He asked.

*It's how humans stay clean. We stand under a spray of warm rain and wash ourselves.* He explained.

Zephyr purred. *That sounds _wonderful_ ; let's do that!*

Harry got up. “Going to shower now. Me and Zeph will be down in about thirty minutes.”

“I will be in the library. I will see you when you are ready.” Severus said, getting up.

Harry left for his bedroom and undressed. *Alright, shower time.* He said, heading into the bathroom as he took his braid out.

His hair was to the middle of his shoulder blades now, and he brushed it back as he got into the shower.

Zephyr was looking around in interest. *Where will the rain come—Ah!* He hid in Harry’s hair as the spray started.

Harry laughed.

Zephyr came back out and looked up. *Oh. I see.*

*Yeah. Do you like it?*

Zephyr stretched out his wings and let the water run over them, then held out each little leg in turn, cleaning them and purring. *This is very nice!* He declared.

Harry smiled. *Yes, it is.* He agreed. Then he set to washing.

Zephyr seemed to enjoy when Harry began rubbing him with soap, so Harry cleaned him carefully and then took care of his hair while Zephyr played around on the floor, slipping and sliding in the water.

When they were done with the shower Harry dressed in some of his new clothes and headed downstairs.

They found Severus in the library, a box of jewellery sitting on the small table beside Severus’ favourite chair.

“Alright, the first order of business is that you need to learn to voluntarily change into your Dracken form.” Severus said.

Harry pouted. “But it’s so much _easier_ to just have someone shoot a spell at me to _force_ the change.”

“That is dangerous, as well.” Severus warned.

Harry stared at him. “There’s no one else around as strong as me.” He said flatly.

“That may not hold true forever; it is a bad habit to get into.” Severus said. “So, will yourself to change. I’m sure you can manage it with some effort.”

Harry sighed and concentrated. He got his claws to grow out first, which was encouraging. After another few minutes, the tail slowly grew out and his face became scaled. He felt the horns grow out this time, which was a change from the last two times, and then, his wings unfurled suddenly, putting him off-balance. He stumbled, but righted himself quickly, scowling.

“Very good.” Severus said proudly.

“I don’t see the point in this.” Harry muttered.

Severus smiled. “We want you to display your Dracken form at the wedding.” He revealed.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Point of pride. We are both very proud of you, and besides, Drackens like to display. You will enjoy it more if you can show your Dracken traits. Trust me.” Severus said.

Harry shrugged. “Whatever. Now what?”

Severus walked over and plucked a falcon brooch from the box. “Hold this. You want to feel for the enchantments on it; they are old. When you feel them, tell me what they are, and I will let you know if you have found them.”

Harry took the piece and held it, using his magic to feel it.

He felt a hint of protective magic, but it was weak. It felt more like it could _animate_ to protect. “Does it come alive? And defend the wearer?” He guessed.

Severus chuckled. “Very good, that is _exactly_ what it does. Next, you feel the enchantments. It is okay if you don’t recognize them, you just need to feed your energy into them to strengthen them. You don’t need to actually cast anything; you are just renewing the magic used on it already.”

Harry nodded and focused on the magic, feeding a bit of his own into the brooch and strengthening the magic. There was a flash of white light, and he felt the pin pulse as if in thanks.

“Done!” He said happily.

Severus smiled. “Good. Do the same with the rest of this box to prove it was not a fluke.” He said.

Harry whined. “But that will take until lunch!”

“And then I will set you another task until we see the tailor. You will be kept busy today. If you can handle a day without your mate, he may spend the night with you. You two will have to reach your own accord of where that will be: here or his home.”

Harry beamed. “ _Deal_!” He said happily, and took Severus' chair, digging another piece out of the box.

Severus chuckled to himself as he left the room. This was a skill all new Drackens in the Prince line learned, and it kept the enchantments on the Family Heirlooms going strong. Plus, Harry could use the skill if ever he bought magical jewellery.

*****

Harry finished his last piece as Severus came to check on him.

“Have you finished?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Just now finished the last one. I’m feeling a little drained now.”

Severus nodded. “There were thirty-two different magical items in there; that is to be expected.” He said. “Are you ready for lunch?”

Harry laughed. “I am _ravenous_!” He confirmed.

“Let’s go. Sirius and Remus came over while you were working. They are waiting for us.” He led Harry to the formal dining room.

Harry smiled weakly at his Godfather and his honorary Godfather, settling in beside Severus at his right hand. “Hi.” He said.

“Hey, kiddo!” Sirius said. “Why do you look and sound so tired?”

“He’s been enchanting jewellery. For the last three hours.” Severus said.

Remus hummed. “Isn’t that a little strenuous?” He asked reproachfully.

Severus chuckled. “Don’t worry; a Dracken can handle expending large amounts of energy, as long as he is allowed to replenish his energy by eating as much as he feels he needs to.”

“I might just eat everything.” Harry said.

“I doubt that very much.” Severus returned.

Harry grinned.

Zephyr peeked out of his hair. *Is it food time?*

*Yes!* Harry said happily as the elves brought out lunch.

Zephyr had some fruit while Harry ate thrice his usual portions.

Sirius and Remus stopped eating after a while and just watched Harry keep going with morbid fascination.

“I think I may have a heart attack just _watching_ him.” Sirius muttered.

Severus chuckled. “Don’t worry, he will not be this hungry at the wedding. I made sure he could eat in private after using so much power, because I knew this would happen.” He said.

Harry finally finished and leaned back, patting his stomach. “God, that was good.”

“Wow.” Remus said.

Sirius eyed Harry. “You look good as a Dracken, kid.”

Harry grinned. “Thanks. I agree, it’s a cool look.” He said proudly.

Severus smiled. “Now, if we are all done, it is time to head out.”

“I thought the appointment was at _three_?!” Harry protested.

“We are going somewhere else first. Unless... You don’t want them to know.” Severus said.

Harry looked at him in confusion.

“About Jeanette?” Severus added.

Harry’s face flamed, and he looked at Sirius, then Remus. He had trusted them with his change of heart, his past, and his new status as Tom’s consort, and they had been supportive and tolerant of everything so far, but... This was different.

More personal, somehow.

“I...” He sighed. “Should I go get changed? None of those got altered.” He said nervously.

Severus shook his head. “We will be careful not to anger you. And no one will fire anything at you.” He promised.

Harry cleared his throat. “Go ahead and tell them. I will be right back.”

“Bring a change of clothes; the tailor need not know. You know they have changing rooms at Metamorphosis.”

Harry nodded and headed upstairs to don his Jeanette regalia.

“He has an alter-ego that comes out to play from time to time, though it is by no means often.” Severus explained.

Sirius frowned. “My pup is a cross-dresser?” He asked blankly.

Severus stood and was looming over him in an instant. “If you say _anything_ to make him second-guess himself, I swear to _Merlin_ I will—”

“Hey, no, I don’t have a problem with it!” Sirius said quickly, raising his hands in front of himself. “I was just surprised. James did it once for a case, and he looked good as a woman! I’m just wondering how Harry looks!”

Severus took a deep breath. “Good. He enjoys it, and I won’t have anyone spoiling something he likes. He has little enough of that in his life. I just wanted him to decide if he wanted you two to know. It is best you know now so he can be himself once you move in. He sometimes wears the occasional dress, and I want him to still have that option.” He explained.

Sirius huffed. “Why didn’t you jump down Remus’ throat?” He whined.

“Because, you idiot, _I_ didn’t say anything.” Remus said, amused. “I’m just waiting to see how he looks.”

They headed out to the receiving room and waited for Jeanette.

Severus smiled when she came down the stairs, eyes done up in the same exact shade of yellow as her dress, and a small, shy smile on her face.

“Wow!” Sirius said, jaw dropping.

She let out a little laugh and gave them a little twirl when she reached the bottom of the stairs, exposing her smooth legs and underarms. Zephyr had agreed to stay at home and nap.

“How much...” Sirius made a face. “Never mind, I do _not_ want to know!”

Severus shot him a look. “What were you going to ask, Black?!”

Sirius shook his head. “I was just wondering how much of the body hair is gone, but that is _so_ not my business! Only Tom needs to know that!”

Severus shook his head. “You _are_ a dog.”

Remus chuckled. “He has no filter, that’s the problem. He wonders in his head, and then out comes the question. At least he stopped it partially. That’s progress.” He said in amusement as Jeanette’s face flamed.

“Yeah, I don’t feel like sharing that, so no.” She answered.

Remus’ eyebrows winged up. “Voice-altering charm?” He asked.

Severus nodded. “It seemed prudent while we were trying to hide her true identity.” He explained.

“Are we going?” Jeanette asked, holding up a small gold purse. “I’m ready.”

Severus nodded and they Apparated to Diagon Alley, quickly ducking into Metamorphosis, and the shopkeeper who has met them a few times already named Sarah smiled widely. “Jeanette! So good to see you!” She came out and gave Jeanette a hug, whispering in her ear, “Go well?” about the lingerie she had snuck back to buy.

Jeanette smiled and laughed as she pulled away. “Very. But I came by today to let my soon-to-be Dads know that I have another side. Also to look around for anything new.”

Sarah nodded. “Well, there are new prosthetics, with stronger adhesion, and they stay on for up to 72 hours!” She said excitedly.

Jeanette shook her head. “I’m fine with these.” She indicated the ones she was wearing. “They did come off once, but I had worn them for 7 hours.”

Sarah nodded. “Well, let’s take a look around at what I know you _don’t_ already have...”


	7. Tailored to Circumstances

Harry hopped up onto the pedestal and changed, his wings and tail slipping out of the slits in his clothing.

“Oh, a Dracken. Yes, that will require some modifications, but it will not take very long.” The tailor said. “Let me measure those wings and that tail—sorry, but I _will_ have to touch it, I know that can be intrusive—and I will modify your robes.” He added.

Harry nodded. “It’s fine, just be careful.” He said.

The tailor nodded. “Yes, I am familiar with how Drackens feel about their tails. I will do that first, and I will be brief.” He said, taking the tail gently in his hand.

Harry gritted his teeth as every instinct screamed at him to lash out at the man and violently fling him off, _using_ the tail in question. He tamped down the urge and the tailor finished with that area as quickly as he could.

“There, done with that. Now for the wings. Wait...” He cleared his throat. “Has your mate touched your wings yet? If you are a new Dracken, he or she might not have. I cannot be the first. It would be a violation.” He said.

Harry paled and turned wide eyes to Severus.

Severus shook his head and sighed. “I will call him.” He said.

The tailor nodded. “Good idea. They will need a few minutes of privacy. The wings of a Dracken... Well, they function much like a second set of testes. They aid in fertility—Drackens are highly virile creatures—and are a very intense erogenous zone. The first time they are touched _must_ be by the mate. Any other person triggers a very violent response, and, well, I have no wish to die of dragon fire, you see.” He said in amusement as Severus sent his Patronus off.

“Surely it would not be _that_ violent.” Remus said. “Harry is a very calm person.”

The tailor shook his head. “It is a knee-jerk reaction; he would not be able to stop it.”

Severus watched out the window and within minutes, Tom was there. “You are lucky I am off today, as well.” He said, entering the shop. “Why did you call me so urgently?”

The tailor nodded. “There is a back room that way, go and spend a few minutes getting used to the feeling. I have no need to put either of us through the embarrassment of you finding out what it will feel like with witnesses.”

Harry grabbed Tom and pulled him into the back room, then turned to face him. “He needs to touch my wings, but you need to do it first. Apparently, they’re going to be just as sensitive as my balls.”

Tom smiled. “ _Really_?” He purred, wrapping his arms around Harry and running his hands over the undersides of them.

Harry moaned, closing his eyes. “Oh, God!”

Tom chuckled. “This is _wonderful_!” He moved around to Harry’s back and laid both hands over the middle of the wings, dragging them slowly over the scaled expanse.

Harry’s breath hitched. “Oh! How am I going to let him _touch_ them?!” He asked, face flaming at the thought.

Tom got a wicked thought, and pressed his mouth to a wing, then poked his tongue out, letting it drag over the scales, and Harry couldn’t help it—he came, collapsing to the floor.

“Oops! Sorry, love!” Tom said happily, sounding anything but as he helped Harry to stand again.

Harry huffed and cleaned himself.

Tom touched them again, and Harry smiled. “Hey, that’s better!” He said happily.

“What?” Tom asked.

“It feels _really good_ , but I think now I can avoid coming in front of Dad if the tailor touches them.” He revealed.

Tom frowned. “That was the only time I could have you that sensitive to my touch? Well, that is disheartening.” He said.

“No, it still feels _really good_. But I can tune it out easier now, if I have to. You should go home. I will see you tonight.” He said, leading him back out of the back room. “Alright.” He hopped back onto the pedestal. “That was enlightening.”

The tailor smiled. “Did you, ah, take care of things?” He checked as Tom left.

Harry’s face flamed. “Er, yeah, we’re good now.” He confirmed.

The tailor nodded. “Very good. I will have to touch them to measure them, just ignore it as best you can.” He said.

Harry took a deep breath and bit his lip as they were touched, the tailor doing a cursory check for size and then nodding. “Alright, I can do alterations now, just wait ten minutes, and we will check for proper fit.”

Harry stepped down and huffed. “That was embarrassing.” He muttered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you hadn’t, so to speak, _played around_ with your form yet, but as you were having us fire spells at you to bring about the change, it should have occurred to me sooner.” Severus looked just as uncomfortable as Harry felt.

“It’s alright, Dad, it was easy to forget. At least now it’s fixed.” Harry said.

Severus sighed. “It should have been something you did because you _wanted to_ , not because circumstances _demanded_ it.” He said regretfully.

Harry felt his face heat again. “Um, I’m pretty sure we’ll be doing it a lot because we want to, now that we know it’s a possibility.”

Severus sighed. “Too much information, Harrison, but thank you for _trying_ to put my mind at ease. The effort is appreciated.”

Sirius laughed. “Too bad _you_ aren’t a Dracken!” He said to Severus.

Severus shot him a quelling look. “If I _were_ , who says I would have ever let _you_ near my wings?”

Remus chuckled as Sirius clutched at his heart. “Oh! Your words cut me to the quick!” He said dramatically, falling to his knees.

Severus sighed and buried his face in one hand. “Merlin, I am marrying a _child_.” He muttered.

Sirius glared at him. “Ex _cuse_ you, I am a perpetual _teenager_ , thank you! I’ll forever be in the prime of my life!”

Remus snorted. “I’ll remind you of that when you’re old and grey.”

The tailor hummed and turned around. “Alright, try this on!” He handed the robes to Harry.

Harry put them on and smiled as his wings and tail slipped right through. “Perfect!” He declared.

The tailor smiled and nodded. “Yes. They really bring out your colouring, too, you look absolutely _stunning_ in those!”

Harry smiled. “I like them.”

“How much do we owe you?” Sirius asked.

“Hm, I think 10 galleons should do it. It didn’t put me out any, I was free today. And it was enjoyable to see another Dracken, the last one I worked with was thirty years ago.” He revealed.

Sirius handed over the money and they departed.

“Alright, home, I think, and we can see if Harry can fly with his Dragon form yet.”

Harry blushed. “That’s going to be embarrassing.” He muttered.

“You will do fine. You will have instincts to help, it should come naturally. I just want to see it.” Severus said.

Harry snorted. “Alright, Dad. We can do that.”

*****

Harry stretched his wings out, shook them, and _roared_ , then jumped into the sky and began flapping his wings. Zephyr had agreed to go flying with him and was circling him a little bit further up.

It actually didn’t take much effort to figure out exactly how to move, and Harry enjoyed coasting on the updrafts.

Harry dipped and dove through the air, Severus and Sirius watching proudly as Remus snapped a few pictures with the camera Severus had unearthed.

After about an hour of flying, Harry landed and shifted back to his human form. “That was fun. But now I am hungry again.”

Severus laughed. “Well, call down your Drackling and we will go eat.” He said.

*Zephyr, dinner time!* Harry called out.

Zephyr dove down and alighted on his shoulder. *Yay! Food!*

Harry couldn’t agree more.

*****

Harry finished getting ready for his trip to Tom’s, then pulled open his door and shouted, “Leaving, Dad! Don’t wait up for me!”

“See you tomorrow!” Sirius called back.

Harry snorted and closed his door before Apparating to his bedroom at Riddle Manor, Zephyr flying off and looking around.

He knew Tom would feel him coming through and crept to his room quickly, stripping off the robes he was wearing and reclining on the bed, cock peeking out of his tiny panties. Zephyr had followed and was perching on the wardrobe.

Tom opened the door a few minutes later and smiled. “Jeanette.” He said warmly, eyes roving over the green teddy. “I love you in that.” He murmured appreciatively.

Jeanette smiled. “Going to come over here and kiss me, or leave me wanting?” She teased.

Tom hummed, closing the door behind himself. “Far be it from me to deny my beautiful mate.” He purred, striding forward and taking her lips in a fierce kiss. His hands slid into her hair and fisted, and she stiffened.

Tom tore his mouth away and cursed. “Sorry, I forgot myself.” He carefully freed his hands.

Jeanette licked her lips. “We have to get past it sometime, as it looks like it will be a common occurrence.” She said.

Tom shook his head. “I will remember to curb it.” He promised.

“You shouldn’t have to.” Jeanette said.

“But if it bothers you, I am _going to_.” Tom said firmly. “It is not that important to me. I get a little wild, as I warned you, but I can work on that.”

Jeanette smiled. “Well, thank you, but we will work me past it, all the same. It wasn’t a problem until you began tugging, so apparently I can handle you going as far as fisting your hands in my hair, we just have to work on what comes directly after that. In case you didn’t notice, I didn’t pull away this time.”

“You froze.” Tom said, sounding more disappointed in himself than anything else. “That is still a fear response, and I won’t have you _fearing me_!” He said heatedly.

Jeanette pulled his head down for more kisses. “I don’t fear you.” She said softly against his lips. “Of all the things I feel for you, fear has rarely made the list. I won’t lie and say it hasn’t _ever_ , but those times are few and far between. You have given me no cause to fear in the past two years.” She told him before kissing him.

Tom was slightly mollified by that, but still, he didn’t move to deepen the kiss or get onto the bed.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled, tumbling him on top of her on the bed. “That’s better.” She said in satisfaction. “Now, kiss me like you _mean it_!” She ordered him, and Tom growled against her lips, the kiss turning hot and fierce and demanding.

Jeanette arched against Tom, and a hand slid from her ankle, up her leg and into the panties.

“Oh, what’s this? A toy for me?” Tom asked teasingly, and pretences fell away as Harry cancelled the voice-altering spell and began begging.

“Oh, fuck me, Tom! I’ve missed you terribly today, I _need it_ so badly!”

Tom smiled and quickly pulled the panties off, then slid down and took Harry’s cock into his mouth. He hummed around it and Harry arched, crying out as he shoved his cock to the back of Tom’s throat.

Tom relaxed his throat and wandlessly lubed his fingers, sliding one into Harry, testing his readiness.

Harry moaned and pushed back eagerly, emboldening him, and he added a second and began massaging his Dracken’s prostate.

Tom continued to tease him as he added a third, quickly working him open fully. The time for teasing and games was over, and at this point, both of them were too wound up to wait.

He cast a quick contraceptive spell and slicked himself, then slid in.

Harry wailed, and Tom cast a quick silencing charm. “Let’s not advertise who the submissive is while _Mulciber_ still lives here, yes?” He suggested.

Harry groaned. “I hate you. Don’t make me think of _him_ right now!”

Tom grinned wolfishly. “Then don’t. Think of _this_!” He purred, before grabbing Harry’s legs, hooking his knees over his elbows, and bending the teen nearly in half as he fucked him hard.

Harry shouted his pleasure again, and Tom drove into him, relentlessly driving him closer to his completion.

Tom began to stroke him, and within seconds Harry was coming hard.

“You really _were_ wound up.” Tom commented, then shouted as Harry clamped down in response and practically pulled his orgasm from him.

He collapsed to the side, mostly, but Harry had yanked him partially on top of him at the last second, and he ended up with his bottom half still atop him. “This okay?” He asked.

Harry hummed and smiled, carding his fingers through Tom’s hair. “Yes. I told you we’re going to work past that. You have to put forth enough effort to be willing to risk a backslide if we’re to manage that. It can’t _all_ be me.” He added.

“Fine.” Tom yawned. “Next time let’s discuss that before the act, and I’ll be ready to end things however you want to. I just need warning first.” He said.

“Alright.” Harry pressed a kiss to Tom’s neck. “Let’s get some sleep. I love you.”

Tom hummed happily. “And I love _you_. Good night, beautiful.”

“Good night.” Harry returned, wrapping his legs around one of Tom’s and drifting to sleep like that.


	8. The Threat is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We look into a new person's head here. Enjoy!

Harry woke and stretched, feeling Tom at his back, one arm draped over his waist. He wriggled a bit, smile growing as he heard a pleased hum behind him and felt the hand creeping around to cup him.

Harry turned around and kissed Tom, the hand staying where it was and ending up on his ass. “I’m getting in the shower.” He said. “You should join me.”

He got up and the prosthetics he still hadn’t removed since last night fell off, slipping out of the teddy and to the floor. He laughed. “Dropped my tits.” He said lightly. “I’ll just leave these here.” He set them on the end of the bed and shed the teddy as he headed toward the bathroom.

He heard bedcovers rustling as Tom fought to get out of bed, then a thump and a grunt as he fell to the floor. He hid his smile as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the water and smiling at Zephyr, who had followed him.

*Your mate is clumsy.* The drackling remarked.

*He hasn’t had a chance to shower with me yet. He is excited.* Harry said, amused.

Tom came in and Harry stepped into the shower. Zephyr followed, and so did Tom.

Tom took the drackling in his hands and deposited him gently outside of the water-repelling charm. “You stay out there. This is _my_ time with Harrison.”

*Hey!* Zephyr flew back in, and Harry sighed.

*Zeph, you can shower with me when Tom is not there. He hasn’t shared a shower yet, you have. Let him have this one, okay?* Harry asked.

*Oh, alright.* Zephyr went and curled up on the sink, watching them with his head resting on his tail.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry. “Wings.” He said, nuzzling Harry’s neck.

“Please.” Harry said.

“Pretty please?” Tom purred.

Harry smiled and let his wings emerge, along with his other traits, and Tom turned him around and began to rub them as the water slid over them. “You’re absolutely gorgeous!” He purred.

Harry chuckled. “Flattery will get you into my pants, I can assure you.” He teased.

Tom hummed and pressed himself bodily against Harry’s back, hands sliding down to rest on his hips, and he began rocking himself against Harry’s ass.

“Not right now, though, I am a little sore from last night.” Harry added.

“Ah. I’m sorry.” Tom stopped his motions.

“I didn’t say _stop_ , just _do not enter_.” Harry added. “You can rub off on me if you want, I was liking that part just fine.”

“Oh, good, because so was I!” Tom said, then began rocking against him enthusiastically.

Harry began to move with him, and asked, “Are you just going to hold my hips, or do you plan to give me a hand anytime soon?”

Tom chuckled and reached around to stroke his Dracken’s cock. “I didn’t know just how into this you wanted to be.” He teased.

“I enjoy your pleasure, love, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to come, too. Drackens know when their mate is being stingy, and we aren’t generally very forgiving about sex being withheld. Word of advice:” He paused as a pleasured shiver wracked him momentarily, “don’t play with fire.” He finished.

Tom was glad Harry couldn’t see him, because the way his eyebrows hit his hairline at that remark probably would have landed him in the proverbial doghouse for a month. “I see. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Harry came first, relaxing against Tom as the man gripped his hips hard and began furiously rutting against Harry’s ass.

*Come for me.* Harry said, and Tom wailed as he came.

“There. If Mulciber heard that, he’ll get _entirely_ the wrong idea.” Harry said in satisfaction.

Tom groaned. “You are awful.” He muttered as he began to shampoo Harry’s hair.

Harry smiled. “Yes. Wash me and I’ll do you after. Then we need to eat.”

Tom chuckled. “So bossy.” He teased.

“Enjoy it, because you can’t have me any other way.” Harry shot back. “Comes as a package deal now, Harry the bossy sub. Now with wings and tail!” He wrapped his tail around one of Tom’s legs and the man reached down to stroke it.

“I happen to _like_ your tail.” He leered at Harry’s ass. “ _Both_ of them.” He added.

Harry laughed. “Alright, finish washing.” He turned around.

Tom washed him quickly, then handed over the cloth.

Harry smelled his shampoo and soap, and wrinkled his nose before leaning in and sniffing Tom. “Hm. After the wedding, you are coming over and we are spending a day in Dad’s lab while he is busy with his new husbands.” He declared.

“Why?” Tom asked, smelling himself. He didn’t smell anything. “What’s wrong?”

Harry held up the shampoo. “This smells fruity.” He said, before holding up the soap. “This is musky. Together they are _awful_ , and neither one compliments your natural scent markers in any way.”

“I don’t _have_ scent markers.” Tom muttered, put-out.

“You do.” Harry countered, pouring some shampoo into his hand. “They are only discernible to other creatures or those with highly developed sense of smell, like Dad’s.”

Tom frowned. “So why didn’t he _tell me_ I smelled bad?” He asked darkly.

Harry grinned as he washed Tom’s hair thoroughly. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but my Dad never had a habit of walking up to you and _sniffing you_ , did he?”

“Well, no, that would be weird.” Tom admitted.

“There you have it, then; he was never close enough to you to tell what your natural scent was. He didn’t know.” Harry told him. “But it’s highly apparent to creatures, like myself, and I don’t like this soap and shampoo together, separately, or on you full stop, so I will be making you a new one. One that amplifies and complements your natural scent. You will be _irresistible_.” Harry said.

Tom grinned. “I like the sound of that!” He said enthusiastically.

Harry dug his claws into Tom enough to cut him, but they would barely bleed, and Tom winced as Harry added, “You will also be _faithful_!” In an extremely jealous tone.

“I would never stray.” Tom added in a small voice.

“If you did, you wouldn’t survive it.” Harry said lightly, pulling his hand back and continuing to wash his mate.

Tom sighed. “No, I probably wouldn’t.” He agreed, rubbing at the tiny marks. “Are Drackens always this vicious?”

“Some are better, some are worse. Subs tend toward the more demanding, from what Merlin has noticed. Personally, I think I’m showing _great restraint_.” Harry told him.

When Tom shot him a disbelieving look, Harry added, “Drackens are within their rights to _brand_ their mates, did you know?” in a conversational tone.

Tom paled dramatically. “I’m glad you’re not going to.”

“I’m sure you are.” Harry agreed. “And I will continue to dismiss the idea unless you stray. If you do, your arse _will_ bear a permanent mark of ownership, because _I don’t share_.”

Tom swallowed as Harry finished cleaning him. “Duly noted, I am only yours.”

Harry smiled. “Good. Now, rinse and we will go find breakfast.”

They quickly dried and headed downstairs, Harry leaving his Dracken parts displayed proudly and Zephyr perched on his shoulder.

They entered the dining room and Mulciber looked up and paled. “You _are_ a Dracken!” He breathed in horrified fascination. If Harrison Prince truly was a Dracken, he was _stronger_ than his Lord, and that made him a threat. The only way to neutralise that threat was to break them up, but he also had to make it look like it was their decision to end things. It would be risky, but there were ways.

Harry turned and glanced at a wing. “Oh, would you look at that? I hadn’t noticed!” He said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

“And your mate...?” Mulciber gently prodded.

“Is being good for me.” Harry told him, patting Tom’s hand. “I feel like steak and eggs today, love. And some bacon for Zephyr.”

Mulciber scowled at the flippant way Harry spoke of his hold over his Lord—his once-proud Lord now forced into submission to a _schoolboy_ who did not deserve the place of power he held. As well as the _innate_ power he was displaying so wantonly.

Tom smiled and ordered breakfast for both of them, and gritted his teeth as Zephyr noticed Harry’s steak and began discussing it with him.

Harry scowled and said something to his drackling before cutting off three small pieces of steak and adding it and a few bits of egg to Zephyr’s plate of bacon before taking one of the strips for himself. “Opportunistic little bugger.” He muttered.

Zephyr said something, and Harry’s look softened and he replied softly.

“Well, at least he’s polite.” He added, then began eating.

Tom watched Mulciber watching him, the man’s eyes flicking from him to Harry every few minutes, where they would linger as if he was considering something.

Mulciber decided the best way to force them apart—perhaps the _only_ way—would be to dose both of them with love potions geared to other people. He could easily enlist the help of one of his compatriots’ children in dosing them while both were at Hogwarts, as the new bond would require them to share housing for a year. They could not be separated for more than a few days at a time.

It was a tense meal, but Harry seemed unbothered, and Tom had to admire what was either impressive confidence or a total lack of observational skill.

After they had eaten and were nursing cups of tea Harry spoke to Tom. “At the wedding are you going to dance with me?”

Tom chuckled. “Do you want me to?”

Harry snorted. “Your choices are me, no one, or a brand on your arse. You can pick.” He said lightly, sipping at his tea as his eyes smiled at Tom over the rim.

Mulciber was watching the interplay with narrowed eyes, and Tom thought he caught a glint of disapproval within them, especially at the easy mention of Harry possibly branding him.

“I suppose I am left with no recourse but to dance with _you_. Such an awful imposition.” Tom replied in good humour.

Mulciber held in the growl that wanted to escape. ‘You will be free of this disgraceful situation soon, My Lord. I swear it.’ He vowed silently. He could do this. The alternative was not to be borne.

“What colour are you planning on wearing?” Harry asked, a wide smile on his face. “Are you going to be in lavender to match me?”

Tom made a face. “No. I actually went and bought my dress robes yesterday, since I wanted a different set than the ones I originally had.”

“Why did you change your mind?” He asked curiously.

Tom chuckled and traced Harry’s lips with a finger. “Because, my little Prince, I wanted to match your glorious wings. Since you will be displaying them, I have gone and bought dress robes the _exact shade_ of your Dracken form. It is a few shades darker than your dragon form, but I assumed there would be a difference; there usually is.” He smiled warmly, while at the other side of the table Mulciber’s blood boiled. “I do so love you.” He added.

Harry nipped at the finger. “I have to go home now, love. Come with me and help me gather my things.”

It wasn’t a request, and Mulciber watched his Lord comply with the easily-given command. ‘I will save you, My Lord. Just give me some time, and do not hate me when I free you and remove this new threat from your life. We do not need a Dracken around; the risk is simply far too great. One misstep and he would easily kill you.’

Harry and Tom went up the stairs and Harry was already deciding what was getting left there. His teddy would stay. The prosthetics had to come home; they were his only set.

But he wouldn’t be staying in Prince Manor much until his father relented and let Tom share his bedroom on a more permanent basis.

Being without Tom caused him too much stress. Something had to give.


	9. Preparations

Harry stepped out of the Floo—and into chaos.

“ _He doesn’t love me_!” Sirius was wailing, cradled in Remus' arms.

Remus met Harry's eyes in resignation before rolling his own heavenward. “He _does_ , Siri, that's why he won't let you in there right now. You _know_ he’s brewing, he told you the fumes would be toxic, and you—”

Sirius pulled back and glared at Remus. “He _shouted at me_.” He spat.

“Yes, to get out of his lab while he was—”

“And then _locked me out_!”

“To keep you and the baby _safe_!” Remus shouted. “Dammit, Padfoot, _think_ for a second! He doesn’t want his second son to have horrible defects! He's doing this so you will have a healthy Heir!”

Sirius pouted. “He didn't have to _yell_.”

Remus sighed. “Telling you reasonably didn’t work the first two times. Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Sirius huffed. “I'll stay until lunch.” He muttered.

“Good. Look, Harry's back.”

Sirius turned around, smiled widely, and squeezed Harry as hard as his distended belly would allow.

“It's a boy?” Harry asked with the last breath left in his body.

“Yeah. A healthy boy, as long as Sirius stays out of the lab while wolfsbane is brewing.” Remus remarked drolly.

“That’s great! What did you decide to name him?” Harry asked as Sirius let him go.

“Rigel.” Sirius said. “His name will be Rigel Sirius Black, Heir Black and our first possible Dracken.” He said proudly.

Severus came out of the lab, scowling. “We’ve already had two Drackens of Prince stock this generation; a third is highly unlikely.” He informed Sirius.

“Two?” Sirius pointed to Harry. “One...” He looked around. “I’m not following.”

“Charlie Weasley has Prince blood, and his inheritance was delayed a bit. It took place last winter.”

“Oh.” Sirius said, and nodded. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense.”

“Anyway, _you_ ,” Severus pointed to Harry, “go to your room; you have clothes to put away. Do so. _You_ ,” He pointed to Remus, “Keep _him_ busy.” He said, pointing to Sirius. “I will suggest taking him upstairs and going to a guest room to do unspeakable things to him for the last two hours I need for this potion before I put it in stasis.”

Harry turned and ran up the stairs, face bright red at what he had just heard.

Severus smiled. “Payback is sweet, indeed.” He said before turning and heading back to his lab as Sirius and Remus howled with laughter.

*****

Sirius and Remus left after lunch, and Severus called over Narcissa.

Harry hovered in the doorway of the receiving room until she came through. She looked at him, smiled, and said, “Go to the Manor, Harry dear. We don’t need you underfoot and bored. Draco and his mates are there, and they are expecting you.”

Harry nodded and went through.

Draco waylaid him immediately, thrusting a baby into his arms. “Take Faith, I am going _crazy_!”

She stopped fussing and looked up at Harry, blue-green eyes blinking at him in confusion.

“Hi, lovely. How is life treating you?” He asked Draco after greeting the baby.

Draco sighed. “It’s been hell the last three days, with Mother frantically planning and us trying to stay out of her way. At least now she is doing it all over at your place.”

“Oh. Are their eyes turning green?” Harry asked, nodding down at Faith.

“Not green, we think they are set now. It will be about a month before we know for sure, but they haven’t darkened any further in the last two days.” Draco said, beckoning Harry to follow him. “You’ve got to see what Molly has been up to, she is over-the-moon right now! It’s hilarious!”

Harry snorted as he followed Draco into his room.

“Bring the orb over!” Draco ordered as soon as he was through the door.

Fred looked up from where he was feeding Grace. “It's on the desk. When I'm done, have Harry bring Faith over and we can trade so she can have lunch.” He said.

Draco nodded. “Let's see...” He picked up the orb and spoke a quiet word Harry didn’t quite catch, and it shimmered and showed Molly knitting a tiny onesie and humming, a content smile on her lips. As they watched, she paled, clamped a hand over her mouth, and rushed out of the room. Draco grinned widely. “ _All_ the symptoms of a real pregnancy. It's enough to convince even someone who has had as many kids as her! Fred, you're a genius!” Draco told him.

George came into the room, holding bags. “Our wedding clothes, and even little treats for all of us!” He announced. “Oh, hi, Harry! Big day tomorrow!”

Harry laughed. “Yes, it should be wild. Sirius is _this big_ now!” He held out his hands in front of his stomach, indicating Sirius' current pregnant frame. “And he's a basket case lately. But he'll be back to his prankster self in a month or two, I'm sure.”

“Hm, maybe not _directly_ after the baby is born, but shortly after, I bet. Like these two.” Draco said, the statement both agreeing and disagreeing with Harry's.

Harry laughed as they watched Molly come back into the room, a little pale, but looking happy, all the same. “It won't take very long. He's quick to recover from things. I know him well enough to know that.”

“That’s true enough.”

Fred finished feeding Grace and laid her down in the bassinette. “Sleep, you little glutton, while I appease your sister’s hunger.” He said, a laugh in his voice.

“I hear you’ve had an inheritance, like Luna kept saying you would?” George asked. “Can we see the changes?”

“Dracken form or Dragon?” Harry asked, grinning.

“Can we see _both_?” Draco asked, turning the orb off.

“Greedy.” Harry chastised. “Tell you what: I’ll show you my Dragon form now, and you can see the other at the wedding.”

Fred snorted. “Let’s take the offer; no need to wear him out completely.” He said. “From what I hear, both transformations take a lot out of you.”

Harry nodded. “They do. So, Dragon form. I won’t be able to hold it long; it takes a lot of magic to hold the form.”

The three mates nodded and Harry cast the charm he had learned on his clothes so they would disappear as he grew and come back as he shrank again, so he did not ruin them and then appear naked like he had the first time, before he had thought to see if a spell like that existed.

He knelt and let the form overtake him, growing and watching as the others backed up to give him more space.

“Wow. A Common Welsh Green. You match your eyes, Harry, now that they’ve lightened a few shades. It looks good on you. You’re a little small, but all new Drackens are. You still have a lot of growing to do in this form, the dragon form won’t be full-grown until you reach twenty-five.” Draco said.

Harry glared at him and blew smoke at him.

Draco smiled. “No offence meant, of course.” He said to soothe ruffled feathers.

Harry growled softly as Fred came forward, and he paused. Harry sidled closer to George.

“Oh, he doesn’t want other Dominants near him. Maybe you can pet him, Draco?” Fred said.

Draco eyed him. “Can I, My Prince?”

Harry inclined his head and let out a soft, draconic purr.

Draco came near him, and Harry relaxed enough to let the switch pet him.

He felt bad that Fred couldn’t, but in this form he felt threatened by Dominants being too close. Other submissives were fine, though.

After Draco and George had pet him and exclaimed over his form enough to please Harry, he shifted back and grinned.

“Sorry about that, I have reasons I couldn’t let you near. I didn’t know that would happen. Instincts, and all.” He explained to Fred.

Fred nodded. “I understand.” He said. He finished feeding Faith and laid her down beside her sister. They made small noises, almost babbling, but it was not fussing, and they seemed fine with laying down and being quiet.

“So, how’s married life treating you?” Fred asked Harry with a grin.

Harry snorted. “Actually, Dad is still being Dad, but we have been able to seal the bond, and he let me spend the night there once. I’m not too sure he is going to let Tom stay over very often, though.”

Draco laughed. “Typical parent. But he will ease up eventually. And you’ll be living with Our Lord once you go to Hogwarts for the year. That will be cosy.” He purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry flushed. “It will be nice. There will be a lot of sex to be had, I can already tell. We are very good together.” He added. “And I’ve gotten over most of my hang-ups. Things are working out well.”

“Well, of course. Most of your hang-ups come from being the _bottom_ , and Drackens don’t really _do_ that. It’s bound to be easy if you stick to the other way around. I never really took Our Lord for a willing bottom, of course, but I suppose for someone he loves, he can make certain allowances.” Draco mused.

Harry smiled, but didn’t bother to correct him. He trusted Draco and the twins, yes, but certain secrets were necessary, in the long run, for safety’s sake. Those that needed to know would.

Sirius and Remus would be informed when the wedding was over, too.

Secrets of that importance for most creatures just _had_ to operate on a need-to-know basis, and neither Draco nor the twins were on that kind of list.

Harry walked over and looked down at the babies. They quieted, and regarded him with the same calm look he was bestowing upon them. “They’re very aware, for their age.” He remarked.

George smiled. “It’s a sign of trouble.” He said proudly. “Molly used to say we were the same way as babies. Very observant, and we only really cried when we really needed something. I’m sure they are communicating mentally with each other, like Fred and I can do, even at this age.”

Harry nodded. “It’s entirely possible.” He agreed.

*****

Harry woke, stretching, and looked around. Zephyr was sleeping on his wardrobe, as Harry had been tossing and turning all night, excited for the wedding.

*I’m up, you can come down now.* Harry said in amusement.

*Thank Bahamut!* Zephyr said happily and came down to land next to Harry’s head. *Shower first, or breakfast?*

Harry sat up. *Shower, I think.* He said.

They quickly showered and Harry dressed, then they headed to the family dining room for breakfast.

Severus was already there, nursing his usual cup of tea. “I have a request for you for when you strengthen the spells on the rings.” He said as soon as Harry had sat down.

“I’m listening.” Harry said, summoning Tissy and asking for his and Zephyr’s breakfasts.

He made sure Zephyr got a small orange and half a banana along with his bacon, as the Drackling had decided he liked them and wanted them more often. There would be salmon for lunch, but the fruit would be scarce until dinner, so Harry felt he should get some with breakfast, since it was a special day, and he wanted his companion to enjoy it as much as he would.

“Could you perhaps _not_ strengthen the fertility spells on them?” Severus asked.

Harry choked on his tea and coughed until Severus cast a charm to clear his lungs.

“It was not that surprising a request, I don’t think. Your Dogfather apparently needs no magical help with fecundity; he is clearly fertile enough already.” Severus said evenly. “And I, for one, have no desire to be overrun with brats in the next five years. Two is enough for me. _Perhaps_ a third, in a few years, but certainly no _more_.”

Harry laughed. “Sure, Dad, I’ll let nature dictate how many siblings I end up with, not the magic of the rings.”

Severus relaxed. “Thank you.” He said in relief. “I appreciate that. Sirius will, too, when he sees the sense in it.” He added.

Harry laughed under his breath.


	10. The Big Day

Severus looked very handsome in his royal purple wedding robes. They were, like all the others, exquisitely tailored. They fit him perfectly, showing off a body that even Harry had to admit was enviable.

Sirius would be pleased.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his own robes, feeling itchy. He needed his mate, and the past twenty-four hours without him had almost _chafed_.

He felt himself relax as the Floo flared, and turned to see that Tom had come through, wearing hunter green robes. They did, in fact, match Harry's Dracken form perfectly.

Harry smiled. “You look good in my colours.” He said, raking his eyes over the man appreciatively.

“Take him into the other room before you two start necking, please. You have ten minutes, then he needs to get to his seat before the other guests start arriving.” Severus said in weary resignation, watching the way the two were drinking in the right of each other. Clearly, there were going to be _two_ honeymoon phases going on in the house for the remaining two weeks of summer.

Harry grabbed Tom's hand and nearly dragged him into the blue parlour, pushing him up against the wall next to the door and kissing him.

Tom kissed back, keeping his hands firmly on Harry's hips, fingers flexing.

Harry pulled back. “Alright, what are you trying _not_ to do with your hands?” He asked.

Tom flushed. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable—” He began.

Harry shut him up with a finger to his lips. “Go on, then. Slide them into my hair, just don't fist them. We'll work up to that, I told you.”

Tom frowned, but carefully slid his hands into Harry's thick hair, combing through it and gently guiding him back to his lips, careful not to pull on the strands.

Harry was more hesitant kissing this way, but he was still participating, and wasn’t breathing too harshly, or freezing.

Tom worked his hands through the strands and came to a stop at the back of his neck, pulling back to gauge his reaction. His pupils were dilated, and he looked just a bit dazed. Both good signs, and he grinned. “Good?” He asked.

“Um.” Harry replied. “We need to not do that again.” He said.

“And why is that?” Tom asked curiously.

Harry let out an explosive breath. “Because I want to climb you like a tree. I'm going to be hard all through the wedding.” He added.

Tom smirked. “Think of Minerva naked.”

Harry groaned as he wilted. “Thanks. That worked.” He shot a glare at his grinning mate. “Anyway, go find your seat, we will be out there in fifteen minutes. As soon as all the portkeys are finished and Sirius and Remus have taken their spots.”

“Why is Severus taking the usual feminine role if Sirius is the one pregnant, again?” Tom asked.

Harry snorted. “The partner of higher standing in same-sex couples stands at the altar, and the lower partner walks to them to signify them rising to meet that status as they join the family. Remus will be off to the side while they marry, and then they will handfast to him. Once you get the werewolf laws overturned, they are going to renew their vows and do things right. For now, it has to be this way. The love is what matters, anyway.” Harry told him.

Tom nodded. “More incentive to move up through the ranks quickly, then.” He noted.

“Like you needed it.” Harry teased.

“It's good to keep in mind what I am working for.” He pointed out. “I will go wait out there.” He left, and added mentally, ‘Because if I don't, I'm going to strip you naked and have you on your father's sofa.’

Harry's bright laughter followed him out of the room.

*****

Severus walked sedately down the aisle, Harry watching him proudly. He approached Sirius and put his hands into the other man’s, and Harry started down the aisle after him, rings in their box.

He stopped at the end, opened the box and held one hand over the three rings nestled within. He pushed a bit of his power into them, strengthening everything except the fertility spells as Severus had requested, and there was a flash of bright white light, and he smiled as people began whispering.

He stepped up to stand right next to the two men, and the officiator smiled. “We are here,” He began, “to bind three men together today, in the most sacred of bonds. A wedding and a handfasting, and both are very important times in one’s life. A passing of solitary life into one of togetherness, and all the care and love that comes with a shared life. Compromises must be made, but the love you will earn is always worth bowing once in a while.” He turned to Severus. “As the senior partner in the bond, will you give to Sirius your promise?”

Severus cleared his throat. “Sirius, I may not have started out loving you, but I agreed to give you a chance to change that, and you have proven yourself worthy of a place in my life. I offer you my home, my son, my love and myself, and hope that you continue to prove yourself not only worthy, but deserving of everything I will give you. I am not one given to wanton words of love, so know that when I say those words, I mean them. They are never given lightly, or without due thought first. Harrison and I come as a package deal, and I would never have given you a chance if you had not first proven that you have his best interests at heart. We both are prepared to welcome you into our lives forever, and we will always shelter you from what harm we can.” He finished.

The officiator smiled and turned to Sirius. “Will you give to Severus your promise?”

Sirius smiled widely. “I was an ass to you when we were young, and it was not the best way to handle my attraction. It came from a place of love, but it was not until I got older and a _bit_ wiser—”

Severus snorted at that.

“That I realized that there were other, better ways to show that I wanted you. I was overjoyed when you gave me a chance, and I seized it gladly. I swear to you that I will give you everything I am able, starting with my heart and name, and ending with everything that I am and may someday be. You are worth any effort, and even when I am cursing your name, I am still grateful that you chose to become mine and open your heart to me. I will never forsake you or Harry, and I will stand by you through any situation, as I know you would for me. I will always be there when you need me.” He finished.

The officiator smiled. “Veneficus ut veneficus, vita ut vita, animum ut animum, redimio lemma ut suum spondeo.” (Magic to magic, life to life, soul to soul, bind them to their promises.)

Sirius and Severus sparkled, and he nodded to them. “You may seal your union with a kiss and present each other with your rings.”

Sirius and Severus kissed before they solemnly took the rings Harry handed over and slid them onto each other’s fingers, and Harry smiled. Half of the wedding was complete now. Only the handfasting to tie in Remus was left.

The officiator announced “The handfasting will now take place to include the last member of this union. Will he please come forward?”

Remus came forward, smiling happily and slightly shyly, and stood directly in front of Harry.

“As the senior partner, will you give your promise to Remus?” The officiator asked Severus.

Severus smiled. “You will be the glue that holds this union together. Were it not for you, it would never have happened, and without you, it will fall apart. We need you, and I am sure at some point, you and Sirius will need me and Harry. We welcome you into our family and will support you in every endeavour where you find you need us. You have our love, our support and our backing for the rest of your life. We will always support you, and I will always love you.”

The officiator turned to Sirius. “As the middle partner, will you give your promise to Remus?”

Sirius smiled at Remus. “You already know I love you, and I have for a long time. You are the brain I usually need, and you keep me sane. I will be beside you, adding my support to that that Severus has promised, and together we will be a force to be reckoned with. You will have the unending support of Black behind you, and my love as always, as well as my thanks for helping to bring Severus in for us to share. I am eternally grateful, and am more devoted to our life together than ever before.”

The officiator looked pleased at his words, and turned to Remus. “As the youngest partner, will you give your promise to your partners?”

Remus cleared his throat. “I have been tied to one of you for a very long time, and the other for a shorter time, but I care for both of you deeply. There is room in my heart for both of you, and you both know by now I am steadfast, and when I make a decision to love, I give my heart fully. I intend to watch you both grow, and grow with you, and never doubt either my feelings or yours, as I believe you both when you speak words of love. I will be there, both for you and any children, and I will welcome the growth of our family with open arms, as more family means more support when one needs it. I will stand by you both, and we will walk into whatever our future holds together, and all the stronger for it.”

The officiator smiled widely and raised his hands to encompass all three of them this time. “Veneficus ut veneficus, vita ut vita, animum ut animum, redimio lemma ut suum spondeo.” (Magic to magic, life to life, soul to soul, bind them to their promises.)

They all sparkled, and there was a sound like bells ringing as they all shivered a bit, a sign that a creature was part of the union. Harry could smell Remus’ wolf, as it reached out to both Sirius and Severus and his magic seemed to purr contentedly, happy to be bound fully to the two men he loved.

“You may now seal your union with kisses, and present Remus with his ring.” Severus and Remus kissed, then Remus and Sirius, and Harry handed over the last ring to Severus, who slipped it onto Remus’ finger.

They all linked hands and turned toward the assembled guests.

“I present to you, Sirius Black, Lord Black, consort Prince, Severus Prince, consort Black, Lord Prince, and Remus Lupin, consort Black, consort Prince. Long may they live in harmony, and may their family grow in number and love!” The officiator announced, and the assembled guest clapped, and Harry smiled proudly.

As they reached the end of the aisle people began to rise and move to the edge of the dance floor to watch the first dance, where Sirius would be leading first Severus, and then Remus, splitting the song between his two new husbands. Harry knew Severus and Remus would share a dance at some later point, but in triad weddings, the higher standing member always led the first dance, regardless of who was taller, and was the one to dance with both partners first.

Perks of being Lord Black, Harry supposed.

“So,” Tom murmured from beside Harry as he came to stand beside him watching the dance floor. “Will you be leading our dances, or I?”

Harry smiled. “You _are_ the taller one.” He said mildly. “And if you don't lead, I’m afraid your feet will not be up to anything more than one dance, after I trample them thoroughly.” He added wryly.

Tom chuckled. “So you would prefer I lead?” He checked.

“It would be best, yes.” Harry agreed.


	11. A Reception Like no Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are because Microsoft word kept freezing during spellcheck. I gave up, so here it is, unchecked and hopefully still readable.

Harry smiled as the first dance concluded and Tom held out a hand as a waltz started up. “Dance with me?” He asked, then mentally added, ‘If you think you can keep from undressing me and having your way with me on the dance floor.’

Harry snorted. “You're terrible.” ‘And gorgeous, and sexy, and _mine_!’ He added.

Tom's smile widened as Harry took his hand and let his mate draw him onto the floor.

They danced for a few minutes, and then Tom said something that made Harry stumble. ‘So, you never _did_ tell me what the horns were for.’

Harry glared up at him for a moment, then smiled. “Well, that’s private.” He murmured.

Tom pulled him closer and ran a hand over one wing. “Which is why I asked _through the bond_.” He replied. ‘So?’

‘It’s a symbol that there is something different about me. Something that does, or maybe _will_ , set me apart from other Drackens. Horns come in four colours: black, green, golden and red. Red are the most undesirable. It means both that your life will be characterized by bloodshed after bloodshed, and you will die in a very painful and violent way, as well. It is a life of strife, and no matter where you go or what you do, that kind of misfortune will follow you relentlessly. Green is the second most undesirable, as they represent fertility.’

Tom frowned and went to open his mouth, but Harry put a finger against his lips.

‘ _Extreme_ fertility. Every time that Dracken lays with their mate in that way, the mate _will_ become pregnant. They are untouched by any contraceptive spell or potion, and are fertile to the point that laying with them will actually _cure_ infertility. They end up with so many children, as Drackens are very sexual, that it is no wonder those with green horns see it as a curse.’

Tom chuckled. ‘I was specifically asking about _yours_.’ He gently reminded Harry.

Harry nodded. ‘Black, like mine, means that something about my life is fated, and there will be no changing it. Whatever it is, big or small, _will happen_. I don’t know when it will be, but we will know when it happens. Because the last colour is _gold_ , and mine will become that colour when my fated event comes to pass. It could be something as innocuous as making a new friend, or something as life-altering as losing someone dear to me, or anything in between, really. There is no way to know, and no sense in worrying about it, because it is set in stone, whatever _it_ is.’

“I see.” Tom’s gaze unfocused a bit and turned introspective, and Harry let him have peace to consider the information. He still managed to lead Harry on autopilot, and was jerked out of it when Draco tapped on his shoulder.

“May I cut in?” The blond asked, and Tom’s grip on Harry tightened as he glared at the blond.

Harry put a hand on his arm and gave him a _look_. “One dance, love. Then you can have me back.” He promised.

Tom stalked off with a pout.

Draco watched him go as he began leading Harry. “He’s pissy.”

“You just took his mate, who he hasn’t seen in twenty-four hours, away from him. Of _course_ he’s in a bad mood.” Harry said in amusement.

“Oh. I suppose you have a point.” Draco agreed.

“Why did you want to dance?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and began leading him. “I got lonely.” He said.

“Draco, you’ve got _two mates_. How can you be _lonely_?” Harry asked wryly.

Draco gave him the Malfoy Eyebrow. “In case you haven’t noticed, both of my mates are over there,” He pointed and Harry looked over to where Arthur was talking with Fred, George and Percy. “Talking with _family_. I know better than to interrupt _that_.” He said.

“Ah, yeah, family’s important.” Harry agreed.

“Precisely. So, speaking of family, do you know whether you are getting a brother or sister yet?” He asked curiously.

Harry grinned. “Found out yesterday. Brother.”

Draco chuckled. “Oh, Merlin, another marauder. The twins will be thrilled to hear it. They have pumped Father for all the information he has about them, which isn’t much, as he was in fifth year when they started. He knows first-hand what they did their first two years, and has second-hand accounts of most of the rest through Sev.”

Harry laughed. “They should talk to Sirius.” He said.

“They plan to, trust me.” Draco revealed.

Harry shook his head. “Dad will be _thrilled_.”

Draco snorted. “Oh, yes, I’m sure he will be.” He agreed.

“So, what’s it like, being the Dominant to Our Lord? Has he been straining at his leash yet?” Draco asked in an undertone.

Harry’s face closed down. “I don’t discuss our private life with _anyone_ , Draco. He doesn’t want our business aired, and neither do I. I will tell you that he hasn’t earned my wrath yet, and that everyone would likely know if he did. That is all I am willing to say.”

Draco nodded. “Sorry, that was rather personal. It’s just that you seemed willing to share yesterday.”

Harry smiled. “Talking about sex in general is hardly letting private information slip. If you don’t know by now that we have been having it at every opportunity, you’ve been living under a rock. But our private affairs are just that: _private_. We talk to each other about them, and if we need to involve a third party, it will likely only be Dad. Maybe Sirius or Remus someday, but not until I know they are in our corner for certain. Dad, as long-suffering as he is, supports us being together, as long as I am happy.”

Draco tilted his head. “And are you?” He asked. “Happy, I mean.”

Harry’s smile widened and he nodded. “Immensely. Tom is a very good mate for me, we suit perfectly. I needed patience, and tenderness, and someone I could lean heavily upon when things got too hard for me. And he’s provided all that, plus he’s embraced everything I am and hope to one day be. He’s everything I could ask for in a mate.” He said softly. Then his eyes hardened. “And _no one_ had better try and take that away from me.” He added in a growl.

Draco’s eyes widened. “I don’t plan to, calm down.” He said nervously.

“Wasn’t talking about you, just in generalities.” Harry said lightly. “I know you are happy with your mates. You suit well. Keep them grounded for me.”

“I’ll keep their feet as firmly planted on the ground as I _can_ , but they have a tendency to get away from me before I can pull them back down sometimes.”

Harry laughed. “Just do your best.”

“Is the sex good, at least?” Draco asked teasingly. “I’ve always wondered what he’s like in bed. Never enough to try to find out first hand, but in an abstract way, you know.”

Harry grinned. “It _is_ good. He’s amazing. He knows just how to touch me and can take direction when I need him to do things differently. We’re good together.”

Draco smiled and nodded as the dance ended. “Good.” He bowed and led Harry off the floor. “I’m going to go talk to cousin Sirius now. See you later. You should search out your mate.”

Harry snorted. “I intend to. He’s bound to cause trouble left unattended.”

Harry went in search of his erstwhile mate, saying quick hellos to Regulus and Minerva as he passed, Minerva looking a bit flushed and giggling a lot more than usual.

Harry smiled as he left her behind. She had obviously gotten into the wine.

He wandered over to the other side of the yard and found Tom there, nursing a glass of wine and glaring at everyone.

“Calm down. It was a _dance_.” Harry said, winding his arms around Tom’s neck and drawing him into a kiss before adding, “I’m hardly about to leave you.”

Tom growled. “You _could_.” He bit out. “And _he’s_ one of the ones you could go to.”

Harry took the glass away and set it on a nearby table. “You’ve had enough.” He said.

“You’re not my parent, Harrison.” Tom snapped.

“No, but I _am_ your _mate_ , and I do demand a certain amount of _respect_ in public!” He snapped back. “I can’t leave you now, and I wouldn’t want to even if I _could_! You are _mine_ , and I am _yours_ , and we are _so good_ together; why change things when everything is already wonderful as it is?!” Harry asked.

Tom sighed, look softening. “I got a little jealous, I suppose. I may be a bit insecure in our bond. Knowing you had other options threw me. It... It stung, honestly.” He admitted.

Harry smiled. “I know. If you feel that strongly, you could always place a more permanent and formal claim on me, you know.”

“I am not marriage material.” Tom said firmly.

“So you keep saying, but I think we could make it work. You’re exactly what I want, and you’d feel more secure, I bet. But it’s totally up to you. If you want it, you’ll ask. I know you know already what my response would be.” Harry said lightly. “Come on, dance with me some more.”

“I want to do a _different_ kind of dancing.” Tom said lowly, hands coming to rest on Harry’s hips. He pulled his mate close enough to feel how hard he was.

Harry smiled. “Mm, I’d like that, but we can’t slip away. Dad would notice and come looking for us.”

“Come home with me, then.” Tom urged. “I have to have you.”

“Tonight. We need to at least stay until the reception is over. I’m obligated to, and my spending the night at your Manor hinges on me being good until this is over. Besides, Dad would go looking for us, you know that. He’d find us doing unspeakable things to each other, and it would be more embarrassing than anything else could ever be, plus he’d be _so disappointed_. Let’s not risk it.”

Tom sighed. “I hate logic.” He mourned.

Harry smiled. “We all do, at times. Let’s go dance a bit more and wait for the cutting of the cake.”

“And then we can leave?” Tom asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. “No, but the time will be closer. Patience is a virtue.”

“That I do not have an overabundance of.” Tom muttered as Harry led him back toward the dance floor.

*****

Sirius watched Arthur and his little brother talking, and scowled as he noticed the body language between them. It was clear, even from this distance, that the two were flirting heavily.

Remus came up beside him as Severus stopped to talk to Lucius and followed his gaze. “Really? Regulus and Arthur?” He asked mildly.

Sirius growled and knocked back the rest of his glass of wine, wishing he was allowed to leave the alcohol in it. At least then he could drink his cares away.

Remus watched with a raised eyebrow. “I hope you—”

“I _did_.” Sirius muttered.

“Then what _good_ did that display do?” Remus asked in amusement.

Sirius sighed. “Absolutely none. He’d better not be messing around with Reggie!” He spat, nodding at Arthur.

Remus chuckled. “Arthur’s a good man, you know that. You’ve trusted him to save your hide more than once, why shouldn’t you trust him with your brother’s heart?”

“He’s so much _older_ than Reggie—”

“Not really.” Remus pointed out.

Sirius shot him a look. “Reggie was in _stasis_ , Remus. He’s nineteen bloody years old!”

Severus came up behind them silently and met Remus’ eyes over Sirius' shoulder. “And you can trust him to watch his own back and know his own mind. You need to have a certain level of innate skill and smarts of several different kinds to become an unspeakable, Sirius.” Severus pointed out, wrapping arms around his waist and kissing his neck as they were shielded from view against a wall. If no one would see, his reputation would still stand.

Sirius relaxed and blew out a breath. “I’d just better get an invitation to the wedding.” He muttered.

Remus laughed. “You know Regulus would return the favour. Now, we should go cut the cake. I’m sure there are several couples getting a little eager to leave and find the nearest bed.”

“Don’t remind me. I saw Harrison and My Lord getting awfully cosy about twenty minutes ago before they moved back to the dance floor. It was nauseating.”

Sirius snorted. “I’m sure he feels the same when thinking about us together.”

Severus smirked. “Yes, and reminding him of those thoughts brings joy to my heart.”

“Twisted and shrivelled thing that it is.” Sirius quipped.

Remus slapped a hand over his mouth. “Mind your tongue until he can properly spank you for mouthing off. Or no kibble.” He said sternly.

Sirius glared at him.

Severus chuckled. “Oh, your arse is in for it tonight, Black.”

Sirius shivered. “Sounds like a good time.” He agreed as Remus removed his hand.

Remus laughed. Married life with these two by his sides would never be dull.


	12. Have to Have You

Harry smiled as he sidled up to Charlie. “So, how's life treating you?”

Charlie returned his smile. “Good, actually. And you? Been joined at the hip to your mate, looks like.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, mostly. He’s good for me.”

Charlie looked closer. “Nice horns.” He said lightly.

Harry winced. “Yeah. Did you find the part in Alfred’s journal that talks about them?”

“Yeah.” Charlie grinned. “You have a _fate_. Excited for whatever it is?”

“Don’t know yet. I’ll know when it happens, but for now, I’m just waiting to see what it ends up being.” Harry said.

“Fair point.” Charlie agreed. “Best not to get too excited if it’s something bad. You’ll set yourself up for a fall that way.”

“And don’t I know it.” Harry agreed. “Where’s your mate?”

Charlie pointed, and Harry looked to see a young woman talking to the twins. “She’s trying to pick up tips on how to get pranks past me, I think. I’m a little worried, honestly.” He said with a laugh.

Harry chuckled. “I would be, too. Does she usually prank?”

“Not frequently, but she has a great sense of humour. She’s pretty sweet, and her cooking is amazing! She makes the best sweet dinner rolls and don’t tell anyone, but they’re better than Molly’s used to be! And she is a spell-weaver. She came up with a better spell to determine a baby’s looks _and_ gender before they’re born, which I didn’t know was possible. She is working on medical spells right now, fusing what wizards know with what Muggles know, and she has come up with some amazing ideas!” Charlie said enthusiastically.

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you’re happy with her.”

“I owe everything to you. Without you, I never would have known I was due an inheritance.”

“You would have done the same for anyone you had discovered in the same boat. I couldn’t just let it be.” Harry said. “You deserve to be happy.”

“Well, thanks. I am happy.”

His mate started looking around, and when she saw them, she smiled and headed over. “Hello.” She held her hand out. “I am Claudia, I don’t believe we have met?”

Harry shook her hand. “Harry. Nice to meet you.”

“Ah, you are the one that helped my Charlie get his inheritance to come through. We both owe you a great debt.” She said.

Harry laughed. “He said the same. I did what was right, that’s all. Besides that, it’s nice to know I am not the only Dracken around. Safety in numbers, you know?” He was starting to feel a little antsy. “I need to go find my mate now. He should be done with his _second slice_ of cake now.” He said in amusement. “He has a major sweet tooth, I swear.” He walked away with Charlie’s laughter ringing in his ears.

He found Tom sitting at the table still, watching Severus and Remus speculatively. “Do you think he feels left out?” Tom mused as Harry drew near. “Remus, I mean. The baby _is_ Severus and Sirius’, and not biologically his.”

Harry hummed and shrugged. “And he knows that if he shows that it is an issue, not only will Severus and Siri kill him, I will learn how to bring him back just to kill him _again_. But no, I think it will be fine with him. He doesn’t want to risk a child having any lingering traces of his lycanthropy to carry through life, but he _is_ good with children, and I think he will love Rigel just fine. As well as any others Sirius decides he needs.” Harry said with a smile.

Tom stood. “Let’s go say goodbye to your father.” He said firmly, then added in a purr, “I am taking you _home_.”

Harry flushed. “Alright, I think we have stayed long enough.” He said in agreement.

Tom’s hum of satisfaction was low, and Harry felt his face heat as he turned to go to Severus.

They approached Severus and Remus and Harry cleared his throat. “I’d stay longer, but—”

“If we stay any longer, it will be in his room.” Tom stated flatly. “Without silencing charms.” He added, and Severus made a face.

“Good Merlin, My Lord, have you no sense of shame?” Severus asked.

“My sense of urgency to have my mate has eroded that completely. You have only yourself to blame. Keeping him from me except every other night is not helping things at all.” Tom bit out.

Remus’ eyes widened. “Severus, is that really what you are doing? Once in a while is one thing, but every other night you are keeping them apart? With a _brand new bond_ to take into account?” The censure in his voice was clear. He turned to Harry. “It’s a wonder you’re still sane.”

Harry let out a soft laugh. “It’s a close thing.” He informed the man.

“I will explain why he can’t interfere with bonds in that way, and I will talk him into letting Tom stay in your room.” Remus told them. “Go find Sirius. He should be inside, resting in a parlour. Go say goodbye before you leave, then we will see you in a few days.”

“Tom and I will be over tomorrow to brew him a soap and shampoo, since I hate his.” Harry explained. “He needs a better scent.”

“Good, we will see you then.” Remus said, then turned to Severus and began saying something to him in low tones, Severus looking distinctly unamused to have earned himself a dressing-down from his newly-bonded werewolf.

Harry took Tom’s hand and firmly led him away, despite the tugging from the man who wanted to stay and watch Severus being scolded like a child. “ _Tom_!” Harry snapped, and his mate heaved a sigh and came along with him reluctantly. “I should paddle your arse tonight.”

“Mm, I might like that.” Tom said in consideration.

“You pervert.” Harry said with a grin as they walked into the house.

“Always true; never ashamed.” Tom said happily.

They went into the house and searched until they found Sirius in the brown parlour.

“Hey, kiddo. Heading out?” He asked, trying to get up.

“No, no, don’t get up, I’ll come to you.” Harry said, then walked over and gave him a hug. “Yeah, we’re heading over to Tom’s for the night. We’ll be over tomorrow to use the lab.” Harry said.

“Alright. Hey, Rigel’s kicking right now; want to feel?” Sirius asked, grinning.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, sure!”

Sirius took his hand and placed it on the side of his stomach, and Harry smiled as something tapped against it.

“What do you think?” Sirius asked. “Knee or elbow?”

Harry laughed. “No idea; could be either.”

Sirius smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I feel that way most of the time, too. Hopefully that was an elbow; I don’t want them to have to turn him around in me. It sounds painful.” He said wryly.

Harry nodded. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He said.

“That’s the hope. Help me up; I’m going to back out there and find my new husbands.”

Harry helped him to his feet, gave him one more hug, and Sirius walked over to shake Tom’s hand. “See you both later. Be good to each other.”

“We will be.” Harry said, and Tom echoed the sentiment.

Sirius waddled off and Harry turned to Tom. “Alright, let’s go.” He said. “I have a few changes of clothes at your place.”

Tom smiled. “Are you going to wear your pretty wedding finery over there, or would you rather change out of those robes?” He asked.

Harry looked down at his robes and sighed. “Yeah, I should probably change. Don’t want to give Mulciber any ideas.” He quipped.

Tom laughed. “I don’t think he’d get any, no matter how delectable you look in those. He doesn’t seem to like you.”

Harry hummed. “You’ve got that right.” He muttered. “Come help me decide what to wear.”

Tom followed him up to his room and Harry opened his wardrobe. “What would look best, do you think?”

Tom peeked in and smiled. “Mm, the green shirt with the grey trousers.” He said appreciatively.

Harry laughed. “I knew you would say that. Why do you like that outfit on me so much?” He asked.

“Oh, why do I like seeing my favourite Gryffindor in Slytherin colours? Besides the fact that green suits you so well, I am guessing?”

“Yes.” Harry grinned indulgently. “Besides that. And I’m a _Slytherin_ now, anyway.”

“All the more reason to wear their colours. Show your house pride. And besides, if you want to go back to Gryffindor, I’m sure Minerva will let you.” Tom said. “She is reasonable.”

Harry shook his head and began changing. “No, I’m fine with being in Slytherin. I have a lot of friends—” He was cut off by a kiss, and grinned as eager hands found his arse, squeezing gently.

“Merlin, I _need_ you! Right now!” Tom said against his lips.

Harry pushed him away. “Let’s get out of the house first. Knowing Dad, he’ll expect us to be gone by the time they finish seeing off their guests, and I don’t think any of them will remember silencing charms. I don’t want to hear that.” He said, then hurriedly pulled his clothes on.

Tom watched him and glared at Zephyr as he flew around Harry’s head. *You’re back! I was bored! Are we going to go to your mate’s house now?*

Harry laughed. *Yes, and I will get you a snack. What do you feel like?*

*Shrimp.* Zephyr said.

*Um...* Harry turned to Tom. “Do you have shrimp?”

Tom snorted. “Of _course_ I do. Does this mean he will be left to his own devices with Mulciber?” He asked, nodding to the drackling.

Harry glared at him. “Over my dead body!” He denied. “He just needs some food for him brought to the room. He can be good and will stay out of the way while you, how did you put it? _Have_ me?”

“Have to have you.” Tom agreed, pulling Harry in for another kiss.

“Come on, let’s go.” Harry said, the drackling alighting on his shoulder.

They left through the Floo, Harry proudly displaying his traits as he came through, and headed for the kitchens first.

“We need... How many will he eat?” Tom asked.

Harry relayed the question and Zephyr gave him a little grin. *Three big ones, or six smaller ones.*

Harry’s brow rose, but he took the drackling at his word and dutifully told Tom how many he wanted.

The elf held up a shrimp and Harry nodded. “So three of that size.” He said.

Zephyr purred happily, and Harry could hear an answering purr trying to emerge him. He shoved the sound down, holding it in until he and Tom were safely behind closed doors.

He knew what his purr would do to his mate.

And he didn’t want him to lose control in public. Not with Mulciber in the house.

They waited while the shrimp was cooked, then took the plate and headed upstairs.

Harry set the plate on the desk a good distance from the bed, where Zephyr would be out of the way.

“Now, can I _please_ have you?” Tom begged as soon as they were in his room.

Harry smiled and let out the purr that had threatened earlier, nodding his acceptance.

Tom growled, and pulled Harry in for another kiss.

Harry laughed. “I need to be undressed. And then, I had a question to ask you. Just a small favour, one I don’t think you’ll mind helping me with.”

Tom pulled back just enough to help Harry get out of his shirt, mussing his hair. Harry grinned as Tom groaned. “Oh, Merlin, I’ve just made you even more irresistible!”

Harry laughed. “Want me to do the rest?” He offered.

Tom hummed. “Oh, yes, make it a striptease!”

“I suppose I can do that.” Harry said. “Sit down and watch me, then!” He pushed Tom down onto the bed and waved his wand, playing a slow, sultry tune. He gyrated his hips and slowly lowered his trousers and revealed there was nothing underneath them.

“Fuck.” Tom breathed. “Come here.” He pointed to the floor right between his feet. “Now.”

Harry shivered at the tone of authority, and eagerly went to his mate. “Before we do this, I have a request.” He said.

Tom smiled. “I’m listening.” He said.

Harry took a deep breath. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter picks up right here.


	13. The Having

“I want you to pull my hair this time; on _purpose_.” Harry said.

Tom recoiled. “No!” He objected.

Harry took Tom's face in his hands and kissed him. “I _want_ this.” He urged. “ _You_ want it, too.”

Tom still looked hesitant, and Harry took his hand. “Your options are that you help me work past this, in an environment where you have some measure of control over the process, or I will find someone else who will. It won’t be sexual, but it _will_ be _sensual_ , so if you don’t want someone else seeing me in that kind of light, you’d be best served by doing this for me yourself. It _will_ be done. I’m not giving that fat bastard this kind of control over me.” Harry added firmly.

Tom sighed. “I’ll do it, but can we do it _slowly_?”

Harry smiled. “I will let you know if we are pushing too far, and besides, you will probably be able to tell by yourself. You are very good at noticing my little signals.” He assured his mate.

“Alright. We’ll try.” Tom said.

“Good.” Harry pushed him backward onto the bed. “Now, you need to be in considerably less clothing right now.” He examined his nails as his claws grew out, then eyed Tom’s robes. “How fond of those are you?”

Tom paled. “No, I’m keeping these, thank you. I paid good money for the exact shade of your Dracken form. Let’s just _take_ them off, rather than _slicing_ them off, alright?”

Harry growled and retracted his claws. “Then get them off _now_.”

Tom smiled and quickly undressed. “Bossy.”

“Impatient.” Harry corrected. “You aren’t the only one who has been wanting their mate since last night.”

Tom grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled, tumbling Harry into bed—and right into his lap. “Oh, now, this is nice.” He purred, running one hand over Harry’s abs and pinching on a nipple gently with the other one. “All this beautiful flesh, spread out like a banquet in my lap.” He repositioned Harry in the centre of the bed. “Don’t mind me, I’m just going to have a little _snack_.” He said before taking Harry’s cock into his mouth.

Harry cried out and bucked and Tom hummed in approval. He took Harry’s hands and guided them to his hair, then grabbed his hips and wordlessly urged the teen to fuck his face.

Harry began to do so, needing no further prompting. He massaged Tom’s scalp and guided him down further, amazed at how he was able to keep from gagging, and a little jealous that he hadn’t learned those skills _with_ Harry. But it was a little far-fetched to expect a Dark Lord to reach—his age, and Harry wasn’t going to dwell on _that_ —without gaining at least _some_ sexual experience.

Tom swallowed over the head of Harry’s cock, and Harry fisted his hands in his hair and began tugging.

“Going to come, going to—Ah!” Harry shouted as his climax rushed over him, Tom eagerly swallowing down his seed. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to come twice for every one you managed?” Harry asked as he panted, brain reeling from his orgasm.

Tom licked his lips as he raised his head. “Ah, yes, I _did_ say that, didn’t I?” He asked rhetorically. “It only applies when I say so, my darling.” He added flippantly.

“Hypocrite.” Harry muttered.

“Dark Lord.” Tom corrected. “I have retained _some_ of the traits. Changing the rules as and when I see fit is one that will never go away.” He informed Harry.

Harry snorted and reached down to stroke him. “Going to see to yourself now?”

Tom smiled. “And I’m going to let loose just a little bit more than I originally planned, since you insist.” He confirmed, then slid down and cast a quick cleaning charm. “First, you need to _relax_ a bit.”

Harry moaned and felt his bones liquefy as Tom’s tongue ran over his entrance. It was _dirty_ , it was _forbidden_ , and all Harry could think of was how insanely _good_ the act made him feel! Which, honestly, only seemed to make it hotter.

Tom seemed to enjoy it, too, humming and nibbling, driving his tongue forward and laving it over him, switching the sensations often enough to keep him guessing.

Harry gasped as two fingers made their way into him alongside the tongue and arched his hips as they unerringly found his prostate.

Tom chuckled and twisted them, and Harry bucked again. “Fuck, Tom, stop _doing_ that!”

Tom lifted his head. “Make me.” He said challengingly.

Harry just groaned in response and let himself sink pliantly into the mattress, giving himself over to his mate.

Tom added a last finger, stretching him open, and moved up to kiss him.

Harry made a face, but accepted the kiss without too much fuss. He wasn’t fond of it, but there was little reason in baulking when he had already had so much of Tom in his mouth. As long as he was clean before hand, it was a small concession to make.

“Ready for me? This will be a little rougher than you are used to. Remember, I’m going to let loose a bit more.” Tom warned.

Harry smiled and cast a quick contraceptive charm. “I _will_ work up to accepting and even _revelling_ in your _full passion_ , love. I don’t want you to always have to hold back. That’s why I’m working on it.” He assured him. “Let’s do this.”

Tom slid in, working his hands into Harry’s hair, not pulling, but unmistakably _there_.

Harry ignored the sensation, focusing on Tom’s cock in him, and rolling his hips in counterpoint to the slow movements.

Then, the hands fisted.

Harry tensed a bit, then shook his head as Tom faltered. “No, I’m fine. Keep going.” He said.

Tom sighed, but kept moving, leaning down and kissing Harry in an effort to distract him.

Harry responded to the kiss, feeling the hands in his hair tugging as he moved his head, but ignored the feeling and concentrated on the other things he was feeling.

Tom inside him, the slick tongue tangling with his. He gasped as Tom tugged a bit more, then slid one hand out of his hair and down his body to wrap around his cock.

Harry gasped and threw his head back as Tom began stroking him, the hand in his hair giving a sharp _yank_ at the motion, and Harry froze.

Tom cursed. “Sorry, sorry!” He removed his hand and stopped everything.

“Dammit, don’t _stop_ , just get the hand out of my hair and _keep going_!” He said, wrapping his legs around Tom’s hips.

Tom chuckled and began thrusting again, picking up speed.

Harry responded eagerly, then mumbled, “Try again.”

Tom didn’t want to stop the little pleasured noises Harry was letting out now, he knew the Dracken was close, but when a Dracken gave you an order...

He slid his hand back into Harry’s hair and fisted it, giving it a sharp tug, and Harry gasped, the sound not one of fear. It was surprise only, but even that was better than the fear response.

Tom vowed that he would have Harry moaning in pleasure at the feel of his hair being pulled eventually, and tightened his grip on his cock, leaning down to kiss him.

Harry wailed into the kiss, coming hard, and Tom mentally declared a small victory as he followed, disentangling his hand from Harry’s hair while the teen lay dazed and sated.

“Better?” Tom asked, collapsing beside him.

Harry gave him a disgruntled look and pulled him closer, arranging him half on top on his chest. “We’ve discussed this.” He said in annoyance.

“Not this time. The discussion this time was very different.” Tom reminded him. “Case-by-case basis until you are over these things, Harrison. Pick your battles.” He added.

Harry sighed. “I love you.” He said.

Tom smiled. “And I love you. You really are making remarkable progress, you don’t get over these things overnight, or even in one go. It will be a long road, but we will travel it together, and emerge victorious when our time comes.” He assured Harry. “For now, sleep. We will wake in an hour or so for a late dinner.”

Harry hummed and nodded, then slipped into a light doze.

*****

Icarus Vaisey smirked down at the letter in his hand.

Mulciber wanted _his_ help! He was thrilled to be offered the chance to help his Lord out of a sticky situation, and a standard love potion would be easy to brew. If he kept it around longer, it would even amplify the effects; he knew enough about potions to know that.

He quickly penned a letter saying he would help, and sent it off, then went to his parents’ lab to check if he had all the ingredients for a small love potion.

If an easy one didn’t work, he could brew amortentia, but he would need access to blood and hair for that, and he had no way of procuring either of those yet.

Best to start small.

*****

“What was your childhood like?” Harry asked upon waking, through a yawn.

Tom stiffened. “I was an _orphan_.” He bit out. “During a _war_.” He added. “It was not good.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, neither was mine. Is it better now?” He asked, rolling on top of his mate and kissing him. “Do I make it better?”

Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry. “You make it _all_ better. Everything is sunshine and daisies around you.” He made a face. “It’s disgusting.”

Harry laughed. “Come on, dinner time.” He turned to eye the drackling. *Are you coming?*

Zephyr flew over and perched on his head. *You can’t get rid of me!* He said happily.

Harry chuckled, cast a quick spell to tame his hair, and they headed downstairs.

Dinner was a hearty stew, and Tom plied Harry with several glasses of a deep red wine; there was strawberries and cream for dessert, served with a chocolate dessert wine that Harry thoroughly enjoyed.

Tom sighed happily, replete. “I think we should decide what scent you are going to make me tomorrow.” He said to Harry. “I don’t want to smell girly.”

Harry smiled. “I wouldn’t make you smell girly, love. You have hints of cocoa—not chocolate, the unsweetened stuff—and also hints of woodsmoke. I think something masculine, maybe something that can add a hint of sweetness to that, maybe a sweet, smoky scent. Something that will bring out and even play up your natural scent. I’ll know it when I smell it.” He said lightly.

Tom hummed. “Do I get to approve of it before you decide on it?”

“Oh, yeah. You’ll _have_ to approve.” Harry said lightly, adding through the bond, ‘Or we won’t use it at all and I’l have to start over.’

The unspoken words were to give an added illusion of authority to his words for Mulciber’s benefit. If the man believed that Harry was the dominant mate, those whispers would spread, and their secret would be safe, keeping Harry safer while he hid away from the world during his pregnancies.

No one could know he would be the one carrying the children.

Tom smiled and chuckled. “I’m sure I will like whatever you decide on. You have your father’s talent with scents; I trust you.”

Harry grinned wryly. “Dad has more talent with _brewing_ , though.” He pointed out. “I didn’t seem to inherit enough of that to reach his level.”

“No one can match your father, Harrison; don’t even bother comparing yourself to him. The man is a freak of nature, I’m sure he was _created_ , rather than conceived. He was made in a lab somewhere.”

Harry laughed. “Well, his Dad _was_ a muggle, so legitimate, I suppose.”

Tom looked smug. “I rest my case.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry snorted. “I love you. You’re strange, but it suits me.”

Tom reached out and cupped his cheek. “I will _always_ love you. I’m glad you think we suit, because if you did not, I would kill anyone who got in between us two. You are _mine_ , Harrison.”

“Always yours.” Harry agreed happily.


	14. Scarred For Life

Harry and Tom headed to Prince Manor early the next morning, and Harry ordered them both breakfast in the formal dining room to lessen their chances of running into the newlyweds the morning after their bonding.

“You should get a change of clothes while we are here; you only had the one set at my house, after all.” Tom reminded him.

Harry made a face. “Can _you_ get them for me? Please?” He begged.

Tom’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“You know that door a few feet down from mine?” He asked.

Tom remembered the layout of the upstairs and nodded.

“Well, that’s _Dad’s_ room. I don’t want to chance seeing him naked.” Harry explained.

Tom sighed. “I will go. Wait in the entryway for me, we’ll head straight to the lab after.” He said.

Harry nodded and they parted at the foot of the stairs.

Tom went up as quietly as he could manage and went into Harry’s room. He opened the wardrobe and rifled around for a set of clothes, then headed out, shutting the door behind him.

As he passed Severus’ door, it swung open and Sirius leapt out, wand held in front of him.

Tom’s lip curled.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Sirius yawned and rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Tom held up the clothes. “Getting clothing for my mate. Something you might want to invest in, Black. And Harry and I need to have a chat about his being a closet clairvoyant and not telling me.”

Sirius nodded sleepily and went back into the room, giving Tom a perfect view of his arse as it disappeared inside.

Tom sighed, shook his head, and went down the stairs. “I could have gone my whole life, _quite happily_ , never having seen that.” He muttered to himself.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and thrust the bundle of clothing at Harry. “It was Black, not Severus. And I didn’t need to see his fat arse this early in the morning, thank you very much.”

Harry’s face darkened. “He’s _pregnant_ , not _fat_.”

“Like that makes it any better!”

Harry growled as his face became scaled. “Are you going to think _me_ fat when I get pregnant?!” He snarled.

Tom’s eyes widened. “Of _course_ not! You’ll be beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, you know that!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “But _Sirius_ is _fat_?!”

Tom winced. “I misspoke. I’m sorry.”

Harry huffed, closed his eyes, and took several very deep breaths. “I forgive you, but you _will_ be punished for that, make no mistake. You are lucky Sirius was not here to hear that.” He finally said, opening his eyes.

“Yes.” Tom agreed.

“Let’s go brew you a soap.” Harry said.

Tom hesitantly asked, “ _Now_ are you going to make me smell girly?”

Harry snorted. “I’m not that petty. But you’d deserve it.” He added.

Tom silently agreed with that statement, thanking his lucky stars that Harry wasn’t going to punish him with girly soap.

That only left one question: What form _would_ his punishment take?

*****

“Smell this.” Harry thrust another bottle under Tom’s nose.

Tom inhaled, then his eyes widened. “Eureka!” He breathed.

Harry grinned. “So that’s a yes on this for shampoo?” He asked.

“And soap?” Tom asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. “Nope. We’re going for woodsier with the soap, but it will be close. We only need to enhance the sweetness a _little_ bit, and this does that. The actual soap scent will play up your dominant scent. It shouldn’t take too much longer, now that we have a base scent we can both agree on.”

The door opened, and Harry grinned up at Severus. “Hi, Dad!” He called out happily.

“It smells like a forest in here, what _are_ you making?” Severus asked. “Do I want to know?” He added.

Harry laughed. “Soap for Tom. His last shampoo and soap were awful.”

Severus hummed and nodded. “Very well. I trust you not to blow yourself up with _soap_.” He said, then paused in the doorway to add, “We will be in my room, quite busy. Do not knock. We are not keen on interruptions.”

Harry nodded. “Got it, we’ll leave you to it.”

Severus nodded and left.

“You know, I think I just figured out what your punishment will be.” Harry mused as he mixed a few scents into the soap base.

Tom frowned. “What?” He asked warily.

Harry grinned. “A little family symphony. Nothing big.” He said lightly. “I will conduct.”

Tom caught his meaning, and paled. “Please, Merlin, no!”

Harry snorted. “Perhaps afterward you will learn to mind your tongue.”

“I suppose I have little choice. Don’t make it hurt?” Tom begged.

Harry made a face. “Love, you know I am not a sadist. You will enjoy it.”

“I suppose things could be worse.” Tom said.

“Let’s get this finished and we can share a shower in my bathroom. And have wet, naked, slippery fun. It won’t be so bad.” Harry told him brightly.

Tom had to agree that it would be nice, even if he would be on the receiving end this time. A dominant Harry was still a very generous Harry, after all. It could definitely be worse. A little semi-public humiliation was a small price to pay for insulting a Dracken’s family.

*****

“Oh, Merlin, _yes_! Harder! _Ah_!”

Severus raised his head from Remus’ cock and frowned. “I thought...? Hm. Must be a reason, and I can ask later.” He said to himself, then resumed sucking his new husband.

Remus was rimming Sirius, who was leant over playing with Severus’ hair, carding his hands through it and occasionally tugging.

Severus redoubled his efforts in an attempt to drown out his son and his mate.

After a few more minutes, he sighed in defeat as Tom shouted his release and Harry roared in completion.

Remus and Sirius laughed.

“He really isn’t suited to a discreet quickie now, is he?” Sirius asked, still chuckling.

Severus snorted. “Trust me, he doesn’t roar _every_ time. I’m sure if he did, Mulciber would be dead several times over by now. Don’t mention that you heard them. It will make things difficult between you and him, and we don’t need that.” Severus advised.

“Duly noted.” Remus gasped as Severus lowered his head again and began sucking vigorously.

“At least he’s having a good time. And at least we know it’s only with one person from now on. If he wasn’t practically married, we’d have to worry about a possible breakup, and no one wants to deal with the fallout of losing a first love. That’s always hard.” Sirius noted.

“Speaking from experience, Black?” Severus asked, before resuming his occupation.

“Not _yet_ , and Blacks don’t divorce, so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now. You’ll never get away!”

Severus hummed. _I’m not too worried about that. I might even admit, if only to myself, that I have found love again that is as strong as that which I felt for Lily. And just when I thought that was an impossibility_. He thought.

*****

Harry lay on Tom’s bed, watching Zephyr fly lazy laps above him and his mate as they basked in togetherness.

“What do you want most when we do have kids? A boy or a girl?” Harry asked.

Tom shifted to rest his head on Harry’s stomach. “I want whatever you will give me, love. I intend to have at least one of each, so whichever one comes first matters very little. I don’t want our child to be lonely.” His eyes took on a faraway look. “I have had enough loneliness in my life; none of my children will feel it if I have anything to say about it.” He muttered darkly.

Harry smiled and began carding his hand through his mate’s hair. “You will give me lots of children. Zephyr has said so.” He assured Tom.

Tom hummed. “Yes, I smell virile.” He said in amusement. “How _many_ children do _you_ want?” He asked.

Harry frowned. “I never really thought about it, honestly. Maybe... Three? Although we do have _multiple_ titles to pass down... Prince, Selwyn, Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin... Should we give them all to different children?” He asked.

“We could always double up on two. Prince and Selwyn, and Potter and Gryffindor, perhaps? That way, both of those children will have something special. Sacred 28 for one, founder’s line for the other. And the last can have a founder’s line as well. Sacred 28 is just as good for one’s standing.”

Harry hummed and shrugged. “Maybe. But it might be better to split them further. We don’t want to saddle our children with the obligation of having more than one child if they don’t want to.” He said.

Tom snorted. “If they take after _you_ , which they hopefully _will_ , they will _want_ more than one.” He pointed out.

“And they can make that _choice_. But I want them to have the option, not the duty. It’s bad enough that I’m forced to have a bunch of kids.”

“Oh, I like that! _Forced_ to have my children! I feel suddenly unloved!” Tom said in mock irritation.

Harry laughed. “You know I will enjoy it, but still, thinking about it all... Unless I have a set of twins, it is a lot to put on one person. We are lucky we will live so long.”

Tom snorted. “Yes, it gives us time to do all this breeding we need to do. In a leisurely manner.”

“Perhaps not _too_ leisurely.” Harry pointed out as Zephyr landed on his forehead. “We do need to have some years to ourselves once we are done.”

Tom laughed loudly, and Zephyr grumbled at the noise. “Darling, you make it sound like they will live with us for most of their lives! If they are not out of our house by the age of thirty, I am cutting them out of my will!” He said. “I will insist on our privacy once these children are grown!”

Harry smiled. “I’m sure you will.”

“Are you insinuating that I’m heartless?” Tom asked.

“Not heartless, per se. But still definitely a Dark Lord.”

Tom hummed. “I suppose I can live with that. It _is_ true, after all. And it isn’t like I am not _proud_ of it.”

“I should go home tonight and pack for Hogwarts.” Harry mused.

Tom hummed. “Let’s retire to my study and you can have a glass of wine before you head home.” He said.

“Good idea.” Harry agreed.

*****

Harry came through the Floo to see Severus on the couch in the room across the hall, facing him over the back of the couch as Remus pounded into him. His eyes locked onto Harry and he looked shocked to see him.

Harry paled dramatically and said, “Nope. Did _not_ just see that.” Before he turned around and went back to Tom’s for the night.

He came out in the man’s study and fell flat in front of the fireplace. “I need brain bleach!” He wailed as Tom got up, worried.

“You need _what_?”

“The things my eyes have seen cannot be unseen!” Harry added, getting to his feet.

Tom chuckled. “Oh. Yes, just stay here tonight.”

Harry looked up and gave him a flat stare. “Trust me, after that, I am _never_ going home again!”

“Goody, but you will be stuck without clothes soon. Although I may like having you always naked and ready for me.” Tom mused.

“Only if you’re naked, too.” He shot back.

Tom shook his head. “Not with Mulciber here.”

“Then I won’t be, either!” Harry said.

“Pity.” Tom said. “Come, sit with me.” He pulled Harry over to the couch and sat.

Harry shifted. “We should never sit on the couch in the blue parlour again.” He said.

Tom made a face. “Duly noted.” He said in distaste.

Severus’ head appeared in the fire, and Harry groaned. “Go away.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that—”

“Oh, I’m sure you are, but not as sorry as _me_!” Harry shot back. “I’m never coming home!”

Severus sighed. “Harrison, be reasonable. You knew I was having sex with them before this, Sirius’ state kind of puts paid to that, so it can’t be _that_ shocking.”

“Shocking, no. _Horrifying_ , yes.”

“Oh, do grow up.” Severus drawled. “You cannot avoid coming home at some point.”

“Watch me.” Harry said stubbornly.

Severus smirked. “Your school clothes are here.”

“I’ll get Mulciber to fetch them.” Harry told him.

“They are in your bedroom; he can’t get in there and live to tell the tale.”

Harry snorted. “And that would be such a _great loss_.” He muttered, then added so Severus could hear: “I’ll send Tom to get them, then.”

“I am _not_ your errand boy!” Tom protested.

Harry turned and kissed him, then purred, “You’re my wonderful mate. You’ll be whatever I need you to be, won’t you?”

Tom sighed. “Fine, whatever.”

Severus glared at them both. “Harrison, do not make me come over there and drag you back here kicking and screaming, because I will do it!” He paused, then added, “After I put some clothes on first.”

Harry’s face flamed. “Are you talking to me _naked_?! Dad!”

Severus shook his head. “I expect to see you back here before I leave for Hogwarts next week.”

Harry made a face. “I’ll see you tomorrow, when you’ve finished christening the house.”

Severus flushed. “Yes, well. Tomorrow, then.” He agreed, then disappeared from the Floo.

“I am scarred for life.”

Tom chuckled. “At least he apologised for that.” He pointed out.

“It still happened.” Harry told him. “And I will never burn that image from my brain.” He shuddered. “Poor me.”

Tom laughed. “At least I was not the only one faced with an unpalatable view today.” He said in supreme amusement.

Harry elbowed him in the gut.


	15. A Wand for a Dracken

Harry came out of the Floo with his eyes closed and called out, “Is everyone decent?”

“Oh, Harry, grow up.” Remus said evenly. “Your father is down in the lab, Sirius is taking an early nap.” He grinned. “Which is to say, he hasn't gotten up properly yet.”

Harry opened his eyes. “Well, at least I wasn’t faced with nudity this time.”

“It was your fault for coming in unannounced.” Remus pointed out.

“This is _my house_!” Harry shouted. “I have a right to be here!”

“And now, so do we.” Remus informed him.

Harry sighed. “Right. I'll be careful from now on.”

Remus chuckled. “Anyway, you’re supposed to be getting ready for school?” He checked. “I got permission to take you shopping. Today, if you want to.”

Harry nodded. “Sounds good to me. Are we waiting on Sirius?” He asked.

Remus smiled. “Well, yes. Severus is finishing up my wolfsbane for tonight, so the fumes are toxic, and Sirius has a bad habit of trying to go in there to talk with him. We don’t want any _accidents_ to happen, so getting him out of the house entirely is our best bet.”

“Do we have to wait for him to wake up?” Harry asked with a small smirk.

“Don’t jump on his stomach.” Remus said with a smile, and Harry whooped and ran up the stairs.

He threw the door to Severus’ room open and yelled, “Up, Sirius! We’re going shopping!”

Sirius woke with a start and had his wand pointing at Harry in seconds.

Harry laughed. “Put that away. We need to go get my school things.”

Sirius yawned as Remus came into the room. “Why do I have to go?” He mumbled.

“I have some things to tell you two. But first we need to get more comfortable with each other. Shopping can be a bonding experience; it will be good for us. You’re going to want to know this before the baby is born, because it will clear up a few things. And I can’t tell you yet. I want to be able to _soon_.” Harry told him.

Sirius nodded and rolled out of bed—naked.

“Ye Gods, my eyes!” Harry cried out, covering his eyes and turning around. “ _Warn_ a bloke, would you?!” He added.

Sirius chuckled. “I'm getting a shower. Meet you in the family dining room in fifteen minutes.” He said before heading into the bathroom.

Harry sighed. “That was more of him than I _ever_ wanted to see.” He said, leaving the room.

Remus laughed. “He has no shame, Harry. Get used to it.”

*****

They had gotten everything on the list except one thing: a custom wand, one that would meld better with his Dracken.

“I don’t _want_ to get a new wand!” He muttered. “My old one works fine!”

Sirius grinned. “Fine is not good enough for a Pureblood, Harrison, old boy! Ollivander’s is for the _Muggleborns_! You need something made _specifically_ for you!” He said, throwing an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “We’re going somewhere _special_.” He added in a conspiratorial tone.

Harry shot a pleading look at Remus, who was stifling his snickers as he watched.

He sighed, realizing he’d get no help there.

Severus was going to hear all about this indignity when Harry got back home. 

“So where are we going?” Harry asked as Sirius led them down a few side-streets.

“A little custom wand shop. It has no name, and you don't need to go there if you don't know what it is.” Sirius said firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Don’t you ‘whatever’ me!” Sirius said, then laughed. “Come on, here we are.”

They went into a small shop and Harry looked around. It was also darkened, but not to the same extent as Ollivander’s, and it seemed far less cluttered.

“Hello, hello!” A woman came out from the back. “How many wands?” She asked, wiping dust off her apron.

Sirius pushed Harry forward. “Just one!” He announced.

Harry waved. “Hi.” He said weakly.

The woman rushed forward and took his hand, shaking it. “Hmm... Eleven inches would be just right. Good grip.” She said, then smiled. “This should be easy!” She pulled him toward the back of the shop. “Come on, feel for your wood.” She said, then gave him a little push toward the tables of woods.

Harry frowned. “Um... How do I do that?” He asked.

The woman laughed. “First custom wand? Alright. You feel with your magic and pick out the wood that most closely resonates with you.”

Harry felt around, and eventually settled on one, bringing it over to her.

She smiled. “Ah, yellow birch. We have a leader here. One with loyalty, a good wood. Next, choose a core.” She said, opening up drawers with different materials arranged on felt covers.

Harry did the same thing, and picked up a blueish grey mass that looked like thread in a vial. He brought it over to her.

She whistled. “Okay, that explains the wood. You’re a Dracken.” She said lowly.

Harry’s eyes widened. “How did you know?” He asked. He hadn’t exactly advertised the fact far and wide yet.

She smiled widely. “Only a Dracken picks those particular cores. Heartstring from a Peruvian Vipertooth? _Definitely_ a Dracken.” She said.

“Have you met many, then?” Harry asked.

“Drackens?” She asked. “Heavens, no! Oh, my name is Sandy, by the way. I always forget that!” She laughed. “What’s yours?”

“Harry.” Harry said. “Harrison Prince.”

She nodded. “Awesome! So dragon heartstring and yellow birch. It’ll make a good wand. Want a grounding stone? Most creatures do better with one, but it costs a bit extra. Getting the stone to set properly also makes it take an extra hour.” She explained.

Harry frowned. “Well, I don’t—”

“Yes, he’s getting one.” Sirius said. “Don’t argue, Harry, you’ll be amazed how good it will feel.”

Harry sighed. “Alright.” Harry said.

“Stones are back here.” Sandy said, leading him to a back room. “In the drawers. Feel around, find one you like. If two call you, pick the one you like the look of best.” She said, then grinned. “Stones are tricky, but a good one will make sure you feel it.”

Harry felt around, and came up with a reddish stone he held up.

“Carnelian. Yes, that will work well for you. It’s good for trusting yourself and overcoming abuse, but mostly for overcoming _new_ difficulties, wherever they show up. Drackens do tend to attract adversity. It will work out for you, I think.” She told him. “Alright, now, out, so I can work. Come back in an hour and a half, and I will have your new wand ready for you.”

Harry, Sirius and Remus left, and Remus laughed. “She’s always got such frenetic energy.”

“I always knew she’d inherit the shop.” Sirius said. “Ray never had much of a head for wandmaking. He’s probably her main gatherer, though. He knows which woods are best.”

Remus nodded. “Yes, their grandparents did well by them, making sure they had a career that would never be out of demand.”

Harry hummed in question.

“Oh, we knew the older couple who ran this. Ellen and Alfred, and Sandy helped them out a lot. It seemed a love of wandmaking stuck with her.”

“Ah.” Harry led them to a nearby cafe. “Tea?” He offered, digging out his money pouch.

“ _I’ll_ pay.” Sirius said, pushing at Harry’s pouch. “Put that away, this one’s on Dad.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “I _have_ a Dad, thank you. You can be _Father_ , if you want, but Dad is taken.”

Sirius grinned. “Fair enough. And Remus will be Papa?” He asked teasingly.

“If he’s okay with that.” Harry said, shrugging.

Remus laughed. “That’s fine with me.” He agreed.

They sat and ordered tea and a few snacks and ate, discussing nothing of importance while they waited for the wand to be ready.

“Oh, Harry, Severus has agreed to let Tom spend most nights with you now. He just insists that you use silencing charms.” Remus said.

Harry smiled widely. “Thank you! How did you get through to him?”

Remus chuckled. “I explained that his keeping Tom away from your bed could strain the bond between you two, and could possibly cause a rift between you and him. He doesn’t want you to resent him, and neither do we, but it’s an unfortunate side-effect of trying to keep possessive mates apart, and nobody is more possessive than a Dracken. Except a Veela.” He added at the last minute.

Harry snorted. “Well, the only Veela we have to worry about is Draco, and I don’t think he wants my mate.” He said.

“No, I don’t suppose he does.” Sirius agreed.

“Anyway, it’s about time to go get your wand. You ready?” Sirius asked, paying and getting up.

The other two rose and they headed to the wand shop, walking in.

“Just a second!” Sandy called out from the back.

They waited and she finally came out, wiping more dust from herself and wiping a small cloth over a wand.

“Is that it?” Harry asked.

Sandy smiled and held it up. “Eleven inches, yellow birch and Peruvian Vipertooth heartstring, with a carnelian grounding stone. A beautiful wand, great for ritual work and healing, also powerful in its own right for removing negative influences.” She announced, then handed the wand to Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened and he felt a thrum of power come from the wand. It felt almost _alive_ , the way it tingled with power and nearly sang to him. It would be a powerful augment to his already impressive skills and strength. He felt almost unstoppable, with this wand.

“If I know Sirius Black, you’ll be wanting a holster, right?” Sandy asked, drawing Harry’s attention back to her, rather than his new wand.

Sirius nodded. “Yes.” He confirmed.

“Wand hand?” She asked.

“Right.” Remus said.

Sandy took Harry’s right arm and measured it. “Hm, we have two right now for that size. Although... One of them is green... It was a special order that never got picked up.” She explained.

Harry’s eyes lit up. “What shade?” He asked.

Sandy laughed. “It’s over here.” She went and drew it down from the wall. It was the exact shade of Harry’s Dracken form.

“I want it.” Harry said immediately.

Sandy smiled. “Excellent! Special orders that get left behind are hard to sell, usually. This one has been waiting for ten years.”

“Well, it’s mine now.” Harry said.

“I hope it works out well for you. It has anti-summoning charms on it, just like all of our holsters, and it should fit you nice and snug.” 

Harry put it on and slid his new wand inside it. “I’m going to use my old wand, still, and keep this one as a secret weapon in public. The new one will get used around the house, but it’s best to have a backup no one knows about.” He said.

“Excellent idea!” Sirius said. “I think that’s everything for the day! Ready to head back home?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes, let’s get back and say hi to Dad.” He agreed.

They headed back to the Apparition point, and just before they got there, Harry heard someone call his name.

He turned to find Luna hurrying to him. “Day after tomorrow?” She asked. “For the cleansing. I didn’t want to do it too soon, because you needed him as he usually is for the bonding to take. It cleanses too much. But we can do it now without unbalancing anything.”

Harry nodded. “Then yes, the last Saturday before we head back on Thursday will work for us. We’ll be ready.”

Luna smiled. “It will be a tough one; he’s going to need you for the bond. Be ready.” She warned.

“I will be.” Harry promised.

Luna gave him a hug and Harry felt his Dracken purr in happiness.

Then the three men left for home, and Harry headed up to his room to put together his school trunk for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

It would be the best one yet.


	16. The Reality of the Situation

Harry smiled at Tom through the two-way mirrors Sirius had given them. “Guess who’s able to stay the night now?” He asked excitedly.

Tom grinned. “Oh? How did you manage that?” He asked back.

Harry laughed. “Actually, it was all Remus. The man’s a bloody _genius_!” He said.

“And your _other_ father...?” Tom asked.

“Will probably constantly forget his clothes, scarring us for life, but apparently he has no shame, so that can’t be helped. So be prepared for that.” Harry grimaced.

Tom made a face. “Lovely.”

“Otherwise, they have all agreed to let us be as long as we use silencing charms.”

“You roaring seems to bring them down.” Tom pointed out.

Harry blushed. “Then we’ll be careful about when we do things _that way_.” He said quietly, to make sure Sirius and Remus didn’t hear him. He still needed to have that conversation with them, and he planned to do it as soon as Severus came to a good stopping point on the Wolfsbane and could join them. “So you have until seven to get ready and come over for dinner and a night in _my_ bed.”

Tom’s eyes darkened. “Mm, I look forward to it.”

“Good. See you then!”

“See you later, love.” Tom returned.

Harry cut off the connection and went to find something to read that _didn’t_ involve Drackens for the first time in quite a while.

He felt he had a handle on his new traits by now, and wanted something mindless to enjoy.

Where he was going to find that in a Pureblood home, he had no idea, but he was prepared to _try_.

*****

“There are a few things we need to discuss. Or, well, I need to _tell you_ , because there will be no discussion about it, it’s the way things are.” Harry corrected himself.

Severus sighed and conjured tea. “There is no reason we can’t _discuss_ it. They will likely have questions.” He added.

Harry busied himself with making his own tea to keep his hands occupied. “That’s true enough, but it won’t _change_ anything.”

“We have no desire to change your bond, Harry.” Remus assured him and he and Sirius likewise began making themselves a cup. “We are happy for you as long as you are happy.”

Harry smiled. “I am.” He assured his fathers. “Deliriously.” He added.

“That’s all we want for you. We love you.” Sirius told him with a smile.

“Alright.” Harry took a sip of his tea, set it down, and drew in a deep breath. “See, there are a few things about Drackens you don’t know.” He bit his lip, and then added, “That very _few_ people know, and we need to keep it that way. I’ll need secrecy from all of you, and if your Occlumency is not too great, I’ll need to put you under a lip-locker to protect this, because it’s that important to me.”

Remus and Sirius shared a look, then Remus said, “I’ll need a lip-locker when we are done, then.” 

Sirius grinned and shrugged. “My Occlumency isn’t as good as you and Severus, but I’m passably good at it.”

Severus snorted. “We will cast one on you, too. It is that sensitive, Black.” He added firmly.

Sirius pouted.

“See, I’m with Tom, but not in the way you think.” He mumbled.

Remus and Sirius frowned in confusion.

“In what way, then?” Sirius asked.

“I’m not the dominant.” Harry told them.

Remus frowned. “But you’re a Dracken, and they are _never_ submissive.”

“They can be.” Severus revealed. “It is exceedingly rare, but it has happened before. We have Merlin’s journals here, and they are strongly guarded, because they detail _his_ life as a _submissive_ Dracken. You two will never be allowed to touch them, and for now, neither will I. Harry is the only person of Prince blood allowed access to those journals right now, unless he decides to allow his mate to read them.”

“No offence, Harry, but we have... Erm, _heard you_ —”

Severus shot him a venomous _look_ at the admission.

“And you certainly _sounded_ like the dominant.” Remus finished.

Harry flushed. “You heard us on _purpose_.” He admitted. “It was Tom’s punishment for a slip of the tongue he had earlier that morning. He has been forgiven, and I will not be repeating what he said. But yes, I topped that time. And the first time. I am usually the bottom, however.”

Sirius was silent and wide-eyed. He finally shook himself and said, “Wow.” He grinned. “But you call the shots?” He clarified.

Harry laughed. “Yes. Actually, submissives tend to be even _more_ dominating in public because we need to keep the true dynamic a secret. And both Tom and I will go into seclusion when I am breeding once I start to show, so that no one cottons on. Drackens also completely lose their powers while pregnant, like how wizards and witches have unreliable magic, except we literally have _none_ , and it is only the last week of the pregnancy. Before that, we are perfectly normal in our magic levels. Well, normal for a Dracken, which is still remarkably high.” He added with a laugh.

Sirius scowled. “That is ridiculously unfair!” He whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry, do you want the Dark Lord buggering _your arse_?” Severus snapped.

Sirius paled. “Not exactly, no. I just want my magic back!”

Harry snorted. “You were the one that wished a baby into yourself.” He pointed out.

“And I don’t regret it at all, but damn, kiddo, you have it _good_.”

Remus laughed. “Well, what’s done is done, and Sirius, you are _never_ going to be a submissive Dracken, so don’t bother wishing for that.”

“Also, we will probably be spending my pregnancies and the months that I am nursing here.” Harry added.

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “This is news to _me_.” He purred dangerously. “May I ask _why_?”

Harry nodded. “You may. It’s because of the Death Eaters constantly coming and going at Riddle Manor, and the fact that Mulciber _lives there_ , so even if we barred the others from coming over, we would still have a threat to our secret there. Here, I can trust everyone. I _can’t_ trust _him_.” He finished.

Severus nodded and relaxed. “A wise choice. I will accept your judgement with the addendum that if circumstances change, we reconsider. It’s not that I do not want you to feel welcome here, it is just that your sex drive will increase with the second trimester, and I have no wish for accidental voyeurism. On either side.”

“Again.” Harry muttered, and Severus flushed.

“Exactly.” He agreed. “When is your mate coming over?” He asked.

“He should be here around dinner time. You’re really okay with it?” Harry checked.

Severus sighed heavily. “I would feel _monumentally_ better about it if you were _married_ to him, but the magic of the house sees your mating as a soul-bond already, so I suppose I must grin and bear it. You will not be happy without him, and I want you happy above anything else. Happy and healthy. For both of those, some concessions must be made.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Dad. I do appreciate it.”

“Yes, well.” Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Let’s not talk about that for now.”

“Want to hear about your brother?” Sirius asked excitedly. “I have so many plans for him!”

Harry picked his tea back up and leaned back a bit. “Tell me all about them!” He said, the excitement catching.

*****

“Harrison!” Harry heard Tom bellow from the receiving room and stood.

“He’s early!” He said in surprise before taking off, wondering why his mate sounded so _angry_. He stopped short in the doorway staring in shock for a moment before a small giggle escaped his mouth.

Tom’s eyes uncrossed, flicking to him, and then narrowed. “Do something about _this_ , please!” He pointed at the Drackling perched in his hair, head hung over his forehead as he looked into Tom’s eyes upside-down and babbled at him about how he had spent all day listening about their relationship and Harry’s future plans, and Tom had better make them all come true—especially the ones about him having a big family—or _else_.

Harry noticed with a little bit of alarm that there was steam coming from Zephyr’s mouth now, and rushed forward to collect him.

*He can’t understand you, you know that, right?* He asked the Drackling, and Tom groaned quietly in resigned arousal.

*He’d still better make you happy!* Zephyr declared.

Harry laughed and snuggled him. *He does, Zeph. He makes me _very_ happy.*

Tom huffed. “Is dinner almost ready?” He asked. “Or do we have time to go to your room and get my things squared away and have my beautiful mate kiss my injuries all better?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _Injuries_?!” He asked in alarm.

Tom sighed as Harry began heading up the stairs, following him. “I may have twisted my ankle today chasing down an incompetent idiot that doesn’t know when to keep his bloody nose clean.”

Harry frowned as he sat down on his bed. “Who?”

“Fenrir.”

“ _Greyback_?” Harry asked.

“Do you know of any _others_ by that name?” Tom sneered.

Harry’s brow rose. “Take that tone with me _one. More. Time_.” He drawled softly.

Tom met his eyes and gulped. “I love you.” He said weakly.

“And I love you.” Harry said evenly. “Remember your place when we leave this room.”

“Did you not tell them yet?” Tom asked, confused.

“I told them.” Harry confirmed. “That does not excuse you from deferring to me, though. Start as we mean to go on. Even with family, I lead, you follow. I won’t have you slipping up in public.” He said firmly.

Tom nodded and sat beside him, pulling up his trouser leg. “Kiss it better?” He asked, nodding down at his swollen ankle.

Harry winced and dropped to his knees, laying kisses over the ankle all around it, and Tom’s eyes widened as it did, indeed, begin to heal. “What?” He breathed.

Harry smiled and laved his tongue over the ankle bone. “Submissive Drackens don’t need healing spells to heal our family members. We literally _do_ have magic kisses. And touches.” He revealed.

Tom hummed. “That is particularly good news. Because I am sure I will earn more injuries as an Auror.”

Harry sighed. “I wish you’d be more careful.”

“I know, love.” Tom pulled him into his lap and kissed him. “But I will do what I must to secure my place as Minister. Catching former Death Eaters that cause strife is part of the job description. And it's not like I didn't warn them all, after all. They were told what would happen if they didn't keep their heads down.”

“I won’t hold you back. I know how much this all means to you.” Harry said reluctantly. “We should go face the rest of the family. They’ll all be heading to the family dining room now, and we shouldn’t leave them waiting. Sirius especially gets cranky if he doesn’t get his food on time right now. And not one word about his weight!” Harry added, whirling and pointing his finger in Tom’s face—almost directly in his eye.

Tom reared back. “I wasn’t going to say anything! Merlin, Harry, my arse learned its lesson _last time_ , believe me!”

“Good.” Harry said then added, “And Luna will be coming by after you get home tomorrow. We need to do the summer cleansing.”

Tom's eye twitched. “And why did we not do this _sooner_?” He asked.

“Something about the bond needing to take as you usually are. And apparently, the cleansing is going to affect me, too, due to the bond. So it will be different this time.” Harry informed him.

Tom frowned. “Different how?” He asked suspiciously.

Harry smiled as they entered the family dining room. “She didn’t say, and I didn’t ask. All I know is that it will not be the same, so be prepared for anything.”

Tom sighed. “Fine. I will be ready and will try to not engage in any chases tomorrow.”

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks, love. It will be less painful for us both.” He said, taking his seat at Severus’ right hand.

Severus called for dinner, and they ate, Remus and Sirius observing how Harry and Tom were with each other.

The dynamic was unmistakable between them, and infinitely misleading.

And they could both see why it needed to be that way.


	17. From Behind

Harry and Tom chatted with the others for a little bit, but they called it a night fairly early and went to Harry’s room.

“Now, what was it you were saying about Greyback?” Harry asked as he undressed.

“He just couldn’t keep his damn nose clean.” Tom groused. “I found him today baiting Muggles. He was targeting children, and I had to bring him in. He’ll go to Azkaban even with only that charge, because he has racked up an impressive amount of warrants and has a Dark Mark.” He sighed. “I _did_ warn them all.” He added, taking off his work boots and socks.

Harry nodded. “You did, and if they refuse to listen, that is on their own heads. They are all adults. _Supposedly._ ”

“They really should _act_ like it.” Tom muttered.

“You had faith in them. It’s their fault if that faith was unfounded.” Harry said, finally fully naked. “Is today a lingerie day, or just hot, wild monkey sex?” He asked with a grin.

Tom snorted. “We can do lingerie another time. Tonight I just want to defile you in your childhood bed.”

“Silencing charm first!” Severus’ voice came through the door, and Harry’s face flamed.

“Yeah, sorry! I’ll do that now!” He shouted back, then cast the charm as Tom laughed. “God, shut up! It’s not funny!”

Tom’s laughing tapered off. “Oh, Harrison, it actually is, and someday you will see the humour in it, too. Come here, and just be happy he didn’t hear something worse.” He said, opening his arms.

Harry sighed and went to sit in Tom’s lap. “You need to be wearing less clothing.” He said, playing with his top button.

“Then undress me, darling.” Tom purred.

Harry hummed and pushed him back to lie on the bed and began slowly unbuttoning his robes. He growled when he only found more cloth underneath them. “I thought you’d come for dinner in considerably less clothing.” He muttered.

Zephyr was watching from the top of Harry’s wardrobe. *You should just burn his clothing off.* He said.

*While the idea has merit, I like him more rare than well-done, so I’ll have to pass on that.* Harry replied.

Tom groaned. “That is exactly why I must wear an extra layer—at least on the _bottom_ —when I come to visit you. You don’t appreciate just how much those growling, purring vocalizations turn me on. But your _fathers_ would certainly notice.” He told Harry.

“Oh?” *You like it when I talk like this?* Harry leaned in and nuzzled Tom’s neck, then ran his tongue up the side and whispered into his ear, *Does it turn you on?*

Tom groaned again. “You are a horrible tease!” //Get my clothes off and ride my cock, minx!//

Harry grinned. “I was thinking more along the lines of trying something I haven’t done with you yet.” His grin slipped a bit. “Something I’ve been too scared to try. I thought of a way to make it, hopefully, less scary.”

Tom hummed. “I thought we had worked you passed most of your hang-ups.” He said. “What else _is_ there?”

Harry licked his lips. “I... He always took me... From _behind_. And we haven’t done that yet.”

Tom’s eyes hardened. “No, we haven’t. Because I suspected as much, and there’s no _need_ for that! I don’t _care_ if you have to look at me every time, as long as we are both comfortable! I don’t need to take you from behind, Harrison, I _like_ looking into your gorgeous eyes as we make love!”

“I want to be able to, though. What if sometime you _do_ feel like flipping me over and taking me that way? I want to be ready for that, and able to enjoy it. Tom, I don’t want to have any limits from him. I want to reclaim every bit of my sexuality, and I need you to help me with that, or it’s never going to happen.” Harry begged, fingers slowly undoing Tom’s buttons as he spoke.

Tom sighed and wriggled around under Harry until he could drop his robes and shirt off the side of the bed. “Listen, I don’t need that from you, I _never will_!”

“What if it’s something _I_ need, though?” Harry countered.

Tom sighed heavily. “Alright. I—We’ll try it. You said you thought of a way to make it less taxing on you?” He asked.

Harry grinned and began opening his trousers. “Well, certainly not less _taxing_ , per se, but less _scary_ , yes.”

“What was your idea?”

Harry grinned and began pulling his trousers off. “I was thinking I could be on top. But still facing away. I think that would be okay, since I would still be in control of things.”

Tom pictured Harry’s arse bouncing on his cock before his eyes and smiled. “Mm, that could be nice.” He murmured.

“I thought you might like the idea.” Harry said in amusement.

Tom grinned. “Ride me, love.” He said happily.

Harry laughed and turned around, straddling Tom’s hips. “Do the honours?” He asked.

Tom cast a lubrication spell on his fingers, sliding one into Harry.

Harry hummed happily and pushed his hips back, urging his mate deeper.

“You’re always so _tight_. It’s amazing how well we fit together.” Tom said, stretching him and adding a second finger.

“It’s a good thing I am, because I want you to be satisfied enough with me that you never even _think_ of straying. I’d hate to have to kill you. And we’d both die if I did.” Harry said lightly.

Tom’s fingers stilled. “You’ll die if I do?” He asked softly.

Harry shivered as his fingers twitched and rotated his hips impatiently. “Yes, unless we have young children. The bond is s soul-bond, we are literally one soul in two bodies once we each came in each other and sealed it. That’s why we have a mind-link and can sense each other’s emotions. We each carry a piece of each other within us, always. And I’m _not_ talking about the Horcrux.” He pushed his arse back against Tom’s motionless fingers. “Come on, keep going!”

Tom recovered and continued to open him up, massaging his prostate in apology for his stillness earlier, and Harry moaned happily, wriggling a bit. When the third finger was added with an accompanying smack to his arse, he gasped and tossed his head back in surprise.

“Is that okay?” Tom asked after the smack.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it was fine. I’m more familiar with a cane and a belt, so a hand is nothing. No bad memories.” He confirmed.

Tom smiled and stretched him open, already able to feel the tight grasp around his cock. He pulled his fingers free and slicked himself, then grabbed Harry's hips. “Alright, love, take me in.”

Harry cast the contraceptive spell and then reached back to position him and sunk down, moaning softly as Tom filled him.

“Merlin, you feel so good.” Tom murmured as Harry began to move. “So hot and tight all around me. So good.” He repeated.

Harry smiled and moved. “How do I look from this angle?” He asked.

“ _So_ hot. Your arse is facing me, looking round and perfect, and so pale it's just begging to be smacked.” He laid another swat on the pale cheek and smiled at the gasp and the light pink handprint that appeared. “Just like that.” His voice sounded _supremely_ satisfied.

Harry chuckled and continued to move, bending forward toward Tom's feet and bracing his hands on his mate's knees, pushing his arse out further and rolling his hips. He knew Tom wouldn't be able to resist and sure enough, another swat was laid on him, followed by one on the other side. He moaned loudly.

Tom let out a soft chuckle of his own, running his hands from Harry's hips up his sides and down his back, grasping his hips and helping Harry move. “Merlin, I love you so much.” He said softly. “So perfect for me. We are going to do great things together.”

Harry nodded. “For now, we should concentrate on doing great things to each other.”

Tom laughed. “I suppose I should put my back into it?” He teased, then began thrusting up into Harry. “Let's see how quickly I can bring you off, hm?”

Harry cried out.

“I'm not even going to touch you, love.” //You're going to come just from my cock pounding you so good.//

Harry moaned loudly as Tom pistoned into him, arching back and gasping as a hand grabbed his hair, giving it a sharp tug before releasing it. He fell backward onto Tom’s chest and his mate’s strong arms wrapped around his chest, holding him tightly as he thrust into him, panting and moaning into his ear, praise and words of love spilling from his lips as both of them raced toward completion.

Harry arched and cried out, coming, and Tom bit down on his neck as he filled Harry, growling lowly in pleasure.

Harry collapsed bonelessly and laughed. “I thought I was supposed to be the one biting and growling?” He asked tiredly.

Tom hummed. “We’ll take turns.” He mumbled back.

Harry lay there sated and replete until Tom softened and slipped out of him. He made a face and cast a cleaning charm. “That was good.” He said, rolling off of his mate and curling around his side.

Tom wrapped an arm around him. “We should definitely get under the covers.” He said.

“Too tired. Warming charms.” Harry said, and cast one on himself, then on his mate. “There. Better.”

Tom chuckled. “Those will wear off.” He said. “And I’d prefer to sleep until morning, not be woken up by cold in a few hours.”

Harry grumbled and began working the covers over them both.

Tom got under and Harry huffed. “Happy?” He asked.

“Yes, very.” Tom said.

Harry pinched him and Tom laughed.

“So vengeful.” Tom said in amusement.

“Arsehole.” Harry muttered, then smiled. “I love you.”

“And I love you. Forever and always.” Tom returned, pulling Harry close and kissing him. “Now sleep. I have to leave early tomorrow morning, but I want to enjoy breakfast with my mate first.”

Harry hummed and cuddled up to his mate. “I don’t want you to leave.” He muttered.

Tom chuckled. “I have to go to work, love. You know I have no choice.”

“Yes, you have to become Minister, and all that.” Harry said. “I still think it sucks.”

“Well, that is just the way it is. I will be living with you soon enough, school is about to start again, and you will have plenty of time with me then. You may even grow sick of me.” Tom joked.

“That will never happen.” Harry assured him, wrapping arms and legs around his body and hanging on like a lemming. “Mine.” He said. “All mine.”

“Yes, all yours. And tomorrow we have to subject to a cleansing together. I wonder if you will have to be naked, too?” Tom teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry frowned. “Are we _sure_ Luna isn’t just a voyeur?” He asked.

“Not in the least!” Tom said. “You were the one that wanted me to trust her, keep that in mind.”

Harry frowned. “I’m not so sure my trust isn’t misplaced. She seems to want to see you naked an awful lot.”

“Well, either way, we will find out tomorrow if you need to join me in my nudity.” Tom said.

“I hope I don’t have to.” Harry said. “I don’t want Luna to see me naked! Talk about embarrassing!”

“At least she is not your father.” Tom pointed out.

Harry made a face. “Yes, that would be even worse.” He agreed.

Tom laughed. “Yes, well, we have a long day tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

Harry laid his head on Tom’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Good night. Love you.”

“I love you, too. Good night, Harrison.”

They both drifted off to sleep, the bond humming contentedly between them.


	18. Squeaky Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the state of America right now for the quick update. 
> 
> Because I have had a stress stomachache all day and have done my best to avoid facebook. 
> 
> This is the result of that. 
> 
> Yay??

Harry and Luna were waiting for the Floo-call from Tom saying he was home and had banished Mulciber for the evening.

Harry had no idea where he went when the cleansing needed doing, all he knew was that he was back the next day. Apparently, no one wanted him around for very long.

And Tom was about ready to _insist_ he find alternative living arrangements.

Harry had been overjoyed when he had said that earlier that morning.

“I can move in then!” He had said, earning a stern, “No.” From Severus.

Remus had smiled and said, “We would prefer it if you didn’t.”

And Harry had sighed and continued eating his breakfast.

The Floo flared and Tom’s irritated face appeared. “The house is clear. Come on through. Harry, I will need your mouth again.”

Harry face flamed as Severus looked up from the chair he was reading in. “In front of Miss Lovegood?” He asked in disapproval.

Harry chuckled nervously. “He means he needs me to kiss an injury better. Submissive Drackens can heal that way, if it’s a family member.”

Severus’ frown disappeared. “Ah, yes. I remember reading that. Don’t be too long.”

Luna smiled. “Don’t hold dinner for us, we can eat after the cleansing.” She told him, then went through.

Harry followed her.

Tom was already removing his robe. “Damn MacNair.” He revealed a nasty-looking wound that had scabbed over, but was still red and angry-looking.

Harry rushed over and sighed. “Did you take him in?” He asked, before trailing his lips and fingertips over the wound, healing it slowly.

Luna hummed. “They aren’t usually so disobedient, are they?” She asked.

Tom shook his head. “Not in the past, but under their new circumstances, well... I was always aware I had a few bad apples.” He said in resignation. “I just hoped they could change. Bella did, which was the most surprising.”

Harry finished healing him and gave him a questioning look.

“Yes, he went to Azkaban.” Tom said sharply. “Like I would let those cretins get away with damaging me.”

“If any of them _do_ get away, let me know. I have ways of rooting them out now.” Harry growled, scales breaking out on his face.

“Good. Finish the change. Then we’ll go upstairs.” Luna grinned. “And get naked.” She added.

Harry flushed. “Oh. _I_ have to be naked, too?” He asked.

“Yes. Just this once, since I need to cleanse the bond as well. Clothing interferes with me seeing your magical cores, and that makes it more difficult to tell if I truly got everything or not.” Luna told him.

Harry sighed, but transformed into his Dracken form and Luna eyed his horns.

“Not yet.” She murmured, then pouted. “Pity.”

“You know what’s going to happen?” Harry asked. “Is it good? Can you tell me?”

Luna smiled. “I know _what_ , just not _when_. And yes, it is good. Don’t worry about it. It won’t hurt you.”

“Can you tell me what’s going to happen?” Harry asked eagerly.

“I can, but I’m not going to. I’m not _supposed_ to. Having the ability does not give me the _right_.” She added.

Harry huffed and they went up to Tom’s bedroom. “Do you have to keep taking down the Wards for her?” Harry asked.

Tom huffed. “I keyed her into them after the first time. When I was informed this would be a twice-a-year thing. I assume she will never mean us harm, and if she ever _does_ , I doubt we will survive no matter _what_. She...” He eyed her, then continued in Parseltongue, //She _scares_ me.//

Harry snorted. “Yeah, same here.”

“If you two are done talking about me like I’m not here, I’d like to see some skin, please.” She spoke up, closing the door behind herself. “I’m not going to ogle you, this is purely clinical, so let’s not be shy.” She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Tom got undressed and laid on the bed, Harry slowly peeling off his clothes and joining him, concentrating on Sirius naked to keep his body from reacting to his mate.

Tom was probably doing the same, he assumed. Until Tom’s hand found its way to his prick.

“Stop it!” He batted it away, flushing.

Tom sighed, and turned his eyes toward the ceiling. “Sorry. Reflex.” He said.

Luna coughed. “Alright, close your eyes and try not to scream if it hurts. I never mean it to, even if it does.” She said, laying a hand on each of their chests and feeding cleansing magic through them.

Harry prepared for the feeling of another person tampering with the bond, but all he could feel along it was a strange resonance that actually seemed to be _strengthening_ it. And then Tom grunted in pain.

“Hold his hand, Harry. And don’t let go.” Luna instructed.

Harry grabbed his hand and Tom moaned in pain.

“Well, then don’t use cruciatus to bring down prisoners, silly!” Luna said in a chiding tone. “You’re lucky your partners can never keep up, but one day one will catch you and you’ll be in trouble.” She warned.

“Fuck you.” Tom spat.

“No, that’s Blaise’s job, and I’m sure he’ll do it better than you could. Harry would stop you halfway through by killing you, I bet, and then he’d have to die. And I like him. So let’s not, okay?” Luna asked sweetly.

Harry almost laughed, but then he found out that _he_ , too, had used an awful lot of Dark Arts as a burning pain spread through his body.

“Sorry.” Luna said, then pushed more energy into him, and Harry screamed. “Yep, you needed this, too. Be more _careful_ , both of you!” She told them.

Tom’s hand tightened on his, and Harry felt the burning pain ease.

“There. Almost done.” Luna sent one last pulse of warmth through them and pulled her hands away. “Alright, that should do it!”

Harry groaned, opening his eyes. “Ow.”

“Usually, yes.” Tom agreed.

Harry sat up. “Can I get dressed now?” He asked Luna.

Luna nodded. “Yes, please do. The view is nice, but I know it’s not for me.” She told him.

Harry pulled his clothes on.

“How does the bond feel now? Better?” She checked as Tom began dressing, too.

Harry nodded. “Stronger. And yes, a little more... Cheerful? When before if I had to associate an emotion with it I would have picked _manic_.”

“Nothing wrong with that on _occasion_ , but in the long run, happiness is better than mania. It won’t wear you out after a while.” Luna said.

Tom sighed and brushed off his clothes. “That is always a unique experience.” He muttered.

Luna beamed. “Yes. And you’re welcome.”

Tom just shook his head. “Staying for dinner?” He asked.

“Yes.” Luna said.

“Of course you are; why would you not?” Tom added, then led the way out of his room.

Harry followed, his Dracken traits disappearing as he did so.

Luna made a soft sound of disappointment behind him as the wings disappeared, and Harry let his tail flick at her before he put that away, too. She giggled at that.

“I think lasagne for tonight? With a nice dry... Wait, Severus would be upset. Cider?” He amended.

Harry made a face. “You know I don’t like _dry_ wines, anyway.”

“I have a lovely red I have been meaning to open.” Tom told him. “But that will be for when you spend the night.” He added. “I will make you enjoy something other than dessert wines.”

“You can _try_.” Harry muttered.

Luna laughed. “Lasagne and cider sounds _wonderful_.” She said.

Tom called his elf and told her to make lasagne and some garlic bread, then sat down at the head of the table.

Harry took his right, while Luna sat on his left.

“School is going to be so fun this year!” She said happily.

Harry made a face. “Yay, more Pureblood etiquette.” He said tonelessly.

“Oh, it's not so bad!” Luna said.

“You didn’t _have_ it last year; how would you know?!” Harry snapped at her.

Luna just smiled. “Blaise didn't complain much.”

“ _Blaise_ already knew most of it! I have to learn everything from scratch! _Everything_! It’s a lot of bloody memorization!”

Luna smiled. “If your mother had been raised by her true parents, you would already know it all. Be happy you are a member of the Sacred 28.” She advised.

Harry sighed. “I _am_ , but it’s so much work.”

“You are old enough to claim your Wizengamot seats. You could leave for weekend sessions.” Luna pointed out. “That might be fun.”

Harry grimaced. “Sounds like more work to me. I’d rather stay home and get buggered.” Harry said as their dinner came out.

Luna bit the inside of her cheek and hid her smile. “I’m sure you would, but it might make you a little sore to do that _all the time_.” She told him.

Harry sighed. “How can you talk about sex without blushing? Is there something I should know?” He asked.

Luna smiled. “I don’t know, Harry. How much do _you_ think I should tell you about my sex life?”

“If it _exists_.” Harry growled.

“Of _course_ it does, silly. I’m a seer, not a prude.”

Harry stood up. “I’ll kill him!”

Luna glared at him. “Don’t you dare! We haven’t done anything except over-the-clothes groping so far, don’t get so worked up! I know you see me as a little sister, but I don’t need a knight in shining armour! I can take care of myself and I call the shots. You don’t need to worry about Blaise.”

Harry sat down and breathed heavily for a few moments, feeling the scales along his cheeks as they slowly faded back away. “You’ll tell me if that changes?”

“In an instant, Harry. You know you’re my best girlfriend.” Luna answered cheekily.

Harry ate a bite of his lasagne. “I was being _serious_ , Luna!” He said in exasperation.

Luna nodded, finished chewing and replied, “And so was _I_.” She smiled at him. “Until I had you and the Hopefuls, I really had no one except Daddy. And I’m closest with _you_. Besides, gay boys can be _girl_ friends just as easily as _girls_ can.”

Harry flushed as Tom laughed. He shot him a glare and growled at him warningly.

Tom shut up immediately and became absolutely _fascinated_ with his food.

“Really, though, you are the first person I will tell, Harry. I promise.” Luna looked at him sternly. “But you have to promise not to fly off the handle and kill Blaise when he takes my virginity. Because it’s _going to_ be _him_.” She added.

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He muttered. “But if he ever talks about it to any of his friends—”

“I’m going to give him blanket permission to gossip to you. Because I can trust it will not go further, and guys do need _someone_ to talk to. So if he gossips to you, rein yourself in.” Luna said, then smiled. “ _Especially_ if he wants to tell you details. Control yourself.”

Harry groaned. “Next year is going to be _so awkward_.”

Luna smiled and nodded. “It will be a test of your willpower.” She confirmed. “But I trust you.”

Tom looked up. “Are you so sure you want to place that much trust in a _new Dracken_?” Tom asked her.

Luna turned her eyes to him and smiled. “Oh, you’re being _serious_!” She nodded. “He’s been good so far, not beating you in public. For a submissive Dracken, allowing you to slip more than once without severe punishment is quite the achievement. Don’t underestimate my little Harry.” She said, patting Tom’s hand.

Tom shot Harry a glare.

“Hey, I’m not the one patronizing you!” Harry defended himself.

Tom gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, and Harry could almost see the vein throbbing on his forehead. He knew he was still being blamed for this.

“Let’s just eat and then go our separate ways. Tom, you will get Harry back tomorrow night. Tonight he is mine. Don’t you _dare_ interrupt our sleepover!” She said sternly.

Tom sighed. “Fine. Have fun.”

Harry let out a sigh of his own.

What was Luna planning this time?


	19. Summer's End

Harry was sitting at the end of Luna’s bed as she braided his hair. Zephyr was circling overhead happily.

“So,” Luna said conversationally, “How has Tom been?”

“Great.” Harry answered automatically.

Luna yanked on his hair, earning a yelp of pain. “Try the _truth_ next.” She advised, continuing to braid.

Harry sighed. “He's disobedient. And mouthy. But I expected as much, and I love him anyway. I don't really want to _change_ him, but he needs to learn when he can get away with that. Because if he doesn't, eventually I'll have no choice but to discipline him in _public_. And he'd _hate_ that.”

Luna hummed. “Well, you do need to explain his rights and responsibilities better. _Obey me_ is all well and good, but it's not exactly _clear_ , and neither is _defer to me_. Both leave a lot of room for interpretation, and a Dark Lord is going to take that wiggle room and run with it. Until he runs off a cliff or something. And that would be on _you_ for not being firm on what he needs to do and say to keep in your good graces. If nothing else, give him Merlin's journals to read so he at least knows what he can expect to face as far as things you will not tolerate. Because I bet that right now, he is confused.”

“I am, too!” Harry snapped, and Luna yanked on his hair again. “ _Ow_! _Dammit_ , Luna!”

“ _You_ have instinct guiding you! _He_ has _nothing_! Do you _want_ to lose him?!” Luna shouted.

Harry froze. “No.” He whispered.

“Then it is your job to be direct with him. You're an unworthy mate if you aren’t and Lady Magic will punish you, possibly by taking him away.” Luna warned.

Harry gritted his teeth. “He can read them. I will send the first over tomorrow.”

Luna shook her head. “Too risky. We go to school soon, just bring them with you. That will be soon enough.”

Harry hummed and nodded.

Luna looked up as she finished the braid and tied it off, then held out an arm.

Zephyr immediately flew down and perched on her arm, careful not to scratch her with his claws, and nuzzled her.

Harry turned and his jaw dropped. “He wasn’t even that cuddly with _Tom_. Only _me_.” He said in awe.

Luna giggled. “Jealous? Don’t be. I have a connection to Lady Magic, and animals can sense it. I still can’t talk to him, but he knows he can trust me on an instinctual level. It’s why your Dracken is so calm around me, too.” She explained, petting Zephyr. She scratched under his chin and he purred and blew a puff of smoke into her face as his eyes closed in pleasure. She laughed delightedly. “He’s _so cute_!” She said.

Harry smiled. “Yes, he is. And he’s a real sweetheart.”

*Can I go home with her?* Zephyr asked.

*She can’t bond with you.* Harry told him.

*I fail to see a problem with this.* Zephyr said.

*She can’t talk to you.* Harry added.

*She gives lovely scratches.* Zephyr argued.

*You’d never get another shower, I bet. She seems like the bath type.*

*Never mind, I like it here.* Zephyr decided. *Just have her over more often.*

Harry laughed. “You almost earned yourself a Drackling!” He told Luna.

Luna’s eyes widened. “Oh, that would be bad! Daddy would dissect him. He always wanted to study a Drackling! No, he stays here, where he is _safe_!”

Harry looked at her in horror. “ _No one_ is dissecting my bonded Drackling!” He told her.

Luna nodded. “I would prefer you get to keep him. He’s too cute to become a research project.” She agreed.

Harry reached over and pet Zephyr.

*Oh, yes, _double_ attention!* He said in bliss.

Harry laughed as Zephyr’s purrs increased.

“I heard Neville and Theo had to push their wedding back some because of Augusta?” Luna asked.

Harry laughed. “Yes! Apparently, she wants them able to live together from the get-go, so they are going to marry the day before we catch the express. They will spend the first night together in Neville's home, then they will have a private room at Hogwarts, so they don’t have to live apart. Augusta has arranged everything, and her only stipulation is that Neville finish school before any children are conceived. Theo's parents say as long as the baby will be _born_ after school is out, they don’t care if one is _made_ a little early, so to speak.” He explained.

Luna nodded. “Yes, I got an invite with the new date on it, and I'll be there.” She said.

Harry smiled. “Good, I look forward to it!”

“We should probably get some sleep. You have to be available for your mate tomorrow. It’s the last weekend before Hogwarts starts back up, he’s going to want to spend the time with you.” Luna said.

Harry nodded. “Yes.” He turned his attention to Zephyr. *Do you want to sleep with me tonight, or do you want to sleep with Luna? She can bring you to breakfast when she gets up.*

Zephyr considered his question, then answered, *I want to sleep here.*

Harry laughed. “Zephyr wants to sleep with you tonight, if that’s okay with you.”

Luna smiled brightly. “I’d _love_ to sleep with him tonight! I’ll bring him to breakfast in the morning.” She said.

“Alright, then. Have a good night. See you tomorrow morning.”

Luna nodded. “See you then! Good night.”

Harry headed to his room with a small smile.

*****

Two days later found Harry helping Neville getting ready and getting some _very unwelcome_ news.

“I have to _what_?!”

Neville sighed and nodded. “It’s not usually done anymore, but Gran is _super_ traditional. Sorry, but she refused to budge on that.” He sounded very regretful he had to ask it, but... “It’s too late for me to find someone else. I know you have a new bond, but I hope you can do this. Just this once.” He smiled. “And I’ll never ask you for another thing again.”

Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I _can_ , it’s just... Tom is going to be _so angry_.” Harry said. “Hang on, I need to tell him before he gets here.” ‘Tom? It’s important.’

‘What, my beloved? I’m just about to head that way.’

‘I’m going to have to kiss Neville. As part of the ceremony. I need you to _not_ blow up about it. Because there would have to be a public punishment for it if you did.’

Silence.

Harry held his breath.

‘Whose idea was this?’ Tom’s voice was cold and angry.

‘It’s part of the older ceremony and Augusta is insisting on the old traditions.’ Harry explained.

Neville was watching his face nervously.

More silence, then, ‘I will allow it. _One_ kiss. _One_! And then never again!’

Harry let out a breath of relief. ‘Thank you. You can sit next to Fred, you two will be in the same boat. Draco has to kiss Theo.’

‘No, thank you. I want to get through this ceremony without hexing someone you like.’ Tom said.

Harry laughed. ‘Alright, I will see you soon. Have to finish helping Nev get ready now.’

‘See you shortly, love.’ Tom returned warmly.

Harry nodded to Neville. “He’s alright with it. Which is good, because if he makes a scene in such a public place, I have to beat him. And he wouldn’t like that.”

Neville nodded. “No one _would_ , but him _especially_.”

“Exactly.” Harry agreed. He helped Neville get his red robes on and brushed off the back for him. The red was to symbolize that he had been tested for fertility, and was perfectly able to both sire and bear children. “I’m just glad you aren’t having me display my traits. These robes are tailored for it in case of emergencies, but I’d rather not look Draconic for the ceremony.”

Neville laughed. “Gran was terribly upset that I declined to have you display. She would love to advertise that our family is close with a Dracken, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and I put my foot down on that one thing.”

“I do appreciate that. It was bad enough I had to display last time.”

“She loved that part of the wedding best.” Neville told Harry.

“I’m not surprised, most people did. It’s a rare thing.” Harry said. “I understand that people like to see it, but I have had quite enough of being the local celebrity.”

Neville nodded. “I agree with that. You deserve to have some peace and quiet, and you have _earned_ at least that much. You’ve done so much for the world.” He lowered his voice and whispered, “You _tamed_ the _Dark Lord_!”

Harry snorted. “He did that himself to get into my pants.” He rebutted.

Neville grinned. “Ah, but it would never have happened if you didn’t have such _fine pants_.” He said, then reached out and smacked Harry’s ass.

“Oi! I’m taken!”

“Yes, such a pity.” Neville agreed lightly, and they both broke down into snickers. “We should probably get out there.” Neville said reluctantly.

Harry sighed. “I suppose so.”

They headed out and Harry led Neville to the end of the garden across the aisle from Theo, who looked very handsome in his purple robes.

“What does purple mean?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“He can sire children, but not bear them.” Neville answered. “Looks like that will be my job.”

Harry hummed and nodded. “Well, are we ready?” He asked.

Neville nodded, and Harry turned to give Draco a nod. They headed toward the aisle together, leading their friends to each other, then walked together toward the altar, then separated to stand at either side, Neville in front of Harry and Theo in front of Draco.

“We are together in solemnity and reverence, with joy and hope, to bring together two souls in love and join them forever and eternity. Who comes here today to give Neville Longbottom into the keeping of his betrothed?” The officiator asked.

Augusta and her brother stood up and announced together, “I do.”

“And who are you to give this young man away?” The officiator asked them.

Augusta stood straighter. “I am Augusta Longbottom, his grandmother and primary caretaker. I am blood kin, bound in family and heart to him.”

Neville’s great-uncle Algie’s back straightened as well. “I am Algernon Longbottom, his great-uncle and occasional caretaker. I am blood kin, bound in family and heart to him.” He said.

The officiator nodded and continued, “Who comes here today to give Theodore Nott the second into the keeping of his betrothed?”

Three people stood and announced, “I do.”

“And who are you to give this young man away?” The officiator asked again.

They all stood straighter and the man that looked like an older and rougher version of Theo responded first. “I am Theodore Nott the first, his father and secondary caretaker. I am blood kin, bound in family and heart to him.”

The woman smiled. “I am Luella Nott, his mother and primary caretaker. I am blood kin, bound in family and heart to him.” She said, looking at him happily.

The other man that had stood was last. “I am Harold Macmillan, his Godfather and caretaker in case of his parents’ deaths. I am not blood kin, but bound in duty and heart to him.” He responded.

“These young men are properly represented by family. The wedding may proceed.” The officiator announced. “You must both accept a passing from your life of solitude into one of interdependence, leaning on each other when you need strength and relying on each other in all things. Can you both give up the lives you once had and accept that changes must come as you move forward?”

Neville and Theo answered together, “We can.”

The officiator nodded solemnly. “You each get one last kiss outside of your bonds before you are placed under them. Please turn to your support and share a ceremonial kiss on the lips.”

Harry and Draco both leaned in and kissed their friend, the kiss chaste and brief.

The officiator smiled. “I will not bind you. You agree henceforth to fidelity, love, and communication, the forces that will guide you forward. If you cannot agree that all of those things are present and will remain so, please speak now.”

There was silence. “I bind you to each other, heart to heart, magic to magic, and soul to soul, as long as you both live. Let your life of togetherness begin this day, and may you grow ever stronger together, meeting each challenge as a single force and overcoming each trial put to you. You may now seal your union with a kiss.”

Harry smiled and watched as Neville happily leaned in and shared a kiss with Theo.

They looked good together.


	20. All of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is second of my fics that musicneverdies over on discord is beta-ing, and she is really blowing me away with how helpful she is! The story is so much better with her input, so let's all thank her for her wonderful work!

Harry was still flushed and a little embarrassed about the kiss when he finally left the altar, and he sought out his mate immediately. “Sorry about that.”

Tom gave him a dark glare, slid a hand into his hair and drew him in without tugging his hair to lay a fierce, possessive kiss on his lips.

Harry bit him sharply as he drew away, and when Tom pulled back enough to see his face, he was sporting a dark glare of his own. “ _Remember your place_!” He snapped, and Tom sighed, bowing his head.

“I apologize.” Tom said. “It’s just... I am _greedy_ , Harrison. I want _all_ of you.”

Harry smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, drawing him into a gentler, loving kiss. “You _have_ all of me. I am all yours, but you have to let me do things once in a while that you may not agree with, just as _I_ have to let you go into a dangerous job every day.” He added.

Tom nodded. “I will be more careful.”

“That’s all I ask.” Harry said, patting his cheek. He turned to find Draco behind him, mouth agape.

“You really _do_...” He noticed Tom’s quickly darkening face and wisely backpedalled. “I mean... you two seem to be doing well.”

“Can you burn him?” Tom asked, nodding at the blond.

Harry laughed. “Why, yes, I _can_ , but I’m not _going to_.”

Tom growled and stalked away in a huff.

Harry sighed. “And here I was looking forward to a wonderful night of sex.” He glared at Draco. “That was rude.”

Draco grinned. “You _do_ have him trained.” He said in smug satisfaction. “I’m not sure how it happened, but good work.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “We’re still working on it. And if you make another remark that sets him back again, I _will_ char you, just a bit.” Harry threatened.

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Draco said.

“Then don’t cross a _Dracken,_ Draco! Where’s your sense of self-preservation?! You _know_ how dangerous I am now, and you want to _play around_ like that?!” Harry snapped.

Draco hummed. “Perhaps not. I suppose it wasn’t exactly my smartest idea.”

Harry shook his head. “Far, far from it.” He agreed.

“Either way, come on, there’s punch over this way, and the twins have slipped a little something extra into it. Not enough to taste it, but enough to get us nicely buzzed if we have a few glasses.” Draco said slyly.

Harry grinned and followed him.

*****

Harry plied his mate with several glasses of wine and punch and finally got him into a better mood. “Come on, dance with me.” He coaxed, tugging on Tom's hand and leading him onto the floor. “You’ll lead.” He said.

Tom smirked. “You’ve set a bad precedent. I’m always going to want to lead _now_.” He teased.

“And if I don’t want you to, I will let you know.” Harry smiled. “And you’ll obey me, or I _will_ be cross.”

Tom hummed. “I suppose I must follow where you lead. It’s not like you’ll steer me wrong.”

“That’s certainly not my _intention_.” Harry agreed, letting Tom guide him around the floor.

Tom leaned in and kissed him, slowly and lingeringly. Harry sighed and melted into it. He smiled dazedly when Tom pulled away. “I don’t know how you do it every time, but you always make me weak in the knees.”

“It’s part of my charm.” Tom purred, then twirled Harry away before pulling him close again. “You love it, so just enjoy it and don’t question it.” He added.

Harry smiled and cuddled up to Tom, finishing out the dance pressed against him.

When the dance concluded it was time for dinner. Harry and Tom took their seats at the table nearest the wedding party’s seat, with Draco and his mates.

Dinner was a choice of one of Neville's favourites, a nice venison stew or rack of lamb, and Theo had decided on a delicious salad with apples and cranberries.

Afterward, the cake was cut, a delicious tiered confection made of a spiced rum cake and a sweet, buttery frosting Harry had never tried before.

After the cake people began saying their final goodbyes to the new couple and dispersing. Harry waited a while, then approached them both with Tom.

“You both look pleased.” Harry remarked.

Theo wrapped an arm around Neville's waist. “We are. This is the start of something we will enjoy for decades to come.”

Harry and Tom shared a look. “It will take compromise, especially with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but you two will undoubtedly make it work.” Tom told them.

“Yeah. It’s not always _easy_ , but it can work.” Harry agreed.

“If I had wanted _easy_ , Pansy was available.” Theo muttered, and Neville dug an elbow into his side.

Neville didn't bat an eyelash at his new husband's pained grunt. “I'll see you both at school.”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Theo agreed.

Harry and Tom smiled and bid them farewell, then travelled back to Prince Manor to spend one more night there before the Express carried Harry away.

Tom would be coming to the school after work that day, and he had told Harry he already had “the essentials" packed, whatever he meant by that.

They got back to Prince Manor and Severus looked up from the book he was reading. “Everything go well?” He asked as Harry stepped aside and dusted himself off.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry said. “Except for the part where I had to _kiss_ Neville and sent _this one_ ,” He pointed at Tom as he came through, “into a jealous fit.”

Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. “ _Mine_.” He said, then bent to lay a kiss on Harry's neck.

Severus' lips twitched. “I should have known that Augusta would insist on a traditional wedding.” He said.

“You could have _warned me_!” Harry told him.

“I didn't know.” Severus said simply, turning his attention back to his book.

Harry rolled his eyes, and Severus said, “Don't roll your eyes, Harrison.”

“You weren't even looking!”

“I could _hear_ it.” Severus replied.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Tom's hand. “Come on, let's leave him alone.”

“Sirius is sleeping, so please remember silencing charms.” Severus told them as they headed for the stairs.

“Okay.” Harry called out.

They went up the stairs and into Harry’s room. Harry grabbed something out of his wardrobe and darted into the bathroom, where he kept his prosthetics and makeup.

“Oh, I get a _girl_ tonight?” Tom asked eagerly, sitting on the bed and waiting. “I could get used to having both at my fingertips, you know. You spoil me, Harrison.”

“Get the silencing charm, would you?” Harry asked from inside the bathroom as he slipped into the bodysuit he had bought. He had it in three colours; a dark green, a blood red, and a baby blue, which he was wearing tonight, with every intention of it being rendered unwearable after the first use. It was a shame he couldn’t find them altered to suit his Dracken form, but he had high hopes that someday he’d find someone he could trust to make him some altered for a Dracken. He’d just have to let an intimate clothier in on his secret.

Tom grinned and cast a silencing charm over the room—and the bathroom, since he now knew it shared a wall with Severus’ room—and glanced over to Zephyr. “I hope you got fed today, because I intend to keep my Jeanette in bed _all night long_.”

The Drackling belched a stream of fire at him, but thankfully, it sputtered out after a few feet, and Tom could tell the effort behind it was half-hearted at best.

Jeanette threw open the door and smirked, slinking toward Tom in a very sexy manner, and Tom grinned and looked her over. “Mm, hello, beautiful. What are you in the mood for tonight?” He asked as she climbed atop him and initiated a kiss.

“I want you to lie back and let me ride you.” She said with a smirk, and there was the sound of tearing fabric as wings and a tail burst out of the bodysuit. “Like this.”

Tom moaned and laid back, grabbing her hips and pulling her right into his lap. “Have at me, then.”

Jeanette laughed and grabbed her wand, spelling Tom’s clothes off and watching as they slithered their way out from under him, pooling on the floor. “Oh, well.” She said lightly.

Tom laughed. “If you want them to fold neatly and end up somewhere other than the nearest patch of floor, you need to specify it.” He told his mate.

Jeanette blushed. “Oh. That makes sense.” She said, then began kissing him, moving slowly down his body. “I’m going to suck you.” She said when she got to his hips. “You know not to fuck my face, but this time, you are also not to come. And you _will_ warn me when you are getting close. When that is done,” Tom saw her tail flick in anticipation, “we will move on to the main course.” She looked down. “Apparently I tore this well enough myself that there is nothing left for you to do. Pity.”

Tom chuckled, sitting up. “If you want me to tear your clothing off, there is always this part.” He plucked at the lace covering the prosthetic breasts.

“True. So we’ll do that.” Jeanette agreed.

“Mm, sounds wonderful to me.” He laid back down again.

Jeanette leaned in and licked a trail from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling her tongue around the top a few times before lowering her whole mouth over the length and sucking.

Tom moaned loudly, his whole body relaxing into the bed as Jeanette worked on him.

Jeanette sucked leisurely, enjoying the feel of her mate in her mouth. A hand slid into her hair and she hummed, still bobbing her head and taking Tom in as deeply as she could.

After a few more minutes of her sucking him and his hand carding through her hair, he tugged a bit. “Going to come soon.” He warned.

She pulled off with one more strong suck and straddled him again. “Do your thing.” She purred.

Tom moaned and grabbed two handfuls of lace and _tore_ , shredding the bodysuit from neck to navel.

Jeanette reached up and took off the prosthetics and Tom smiled. “Back to Harry?”

Harry smiled. “For now, but we will be doing this again.” He glanced down at his shredded bodysuit. “Without tearing the other ones. This was a special one I bought for one use. I have two others.”

Tom grabbed him by the hips and urged him to turn around.

“Nope.” Harry said, then cast a charm to stretch and lubricate himself. “Learned that from a book I found in the library. I don’t think Father has found that one yet.” He said, adding a contraceptive charm.

“Either that or he replaced it once you had reached a certain age.” Tom pointed out as Harry sank down onto him, wings splaying out wide.

“Mm, maybe.” Harry conceded, rolling his hips and moaning loudly as Tom’s hands came up and stroked the undersides of his wings.

He moaned again and fell forward, trapping his cock between them as he continued to move his hips slowly.

Tom laughed. “Come on, get up and ride me properly, love.” He urged, moving his hands from the wings back to Harry’s hips.

“Then don’t do that, it’s completely distracting and makes me just want to melt into a puddle.” Harry groused.

Tom laughed as Harry resumed his motions, alternately raising off of Tom’s cock and letting himself fall back onto it, or rolling his hips.

“Go on, love, get what you want.” Tom urged as Harry sped up a bit.

“Mm, want you to come first.” Harry murmured, eyes closed.

Tom gasped as Harry clenched down on him. “I’m not going to leave you unsatisfied!” He denied, holding back.

Harry smiled. “I’m testing a theory. Merlin’s journals state that he was able to come from the feeling of his dominant coming inside him; it was enough to bring him off. Can we find out if that’s true? Please?”

Tom growled and grabbed Harry’s hips. “I suppose if this doesn’t work, there’s always my mouth.” He mused, then began pistoning into Harry quickly.

Harry couldn’t hold back his cries and screamed when Tom pushed in deep and came with a growl, the feeling setting him tumbling over the edge.

Tom lay beneath him, panting. “Success?” He asked.

“Mm, yes.” Harry said tiredly.

Suddenly, from outside the door, they heard Sirius’ voice call out: “Was it good for you?”

Harry flushed. “I thought you cast a silencing charm!”

“I did! It must have come down!”

Sirius laughed. “Good night, you two!” He called out.

Harry hurriedly cast another silencing charm and buried his face in Tom’s chest. “That’s mortifying. Stop laughing!”

“Just go to sleep, love. You can be embarrassed tomorrow morning.” Tom said, still sounding amused.

“Oh, I hate you sometimes.”

“Sure you do. I love you too.” Tom said before closing his eyes.

Harry sighed and drew the covers up over them.


	21. Hogwarts Suites

Harry and Tom entered the family dining room the next morning, Tom striding in confidently and Harry slinking in after him, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. He sat down and called for his breakfast.

“Bloody good show last night, you two!” Sirius said cheerfully.

Harry groaned and sunk down further in his chair, mortified.

Tom laughed. “Sorry we woke you.” He said. “We _did_ put up a silencing charm, but they seem to like failing around Harrison rather often.” Harry drew his wand and sent a minor hex his way.

Tom didn’t even notice the lurid pink hair he was now sporting and Harry recovered enough to eat his breakfast while Sirius and Severus tried not to laugh.

Remus came in just as things were winding down, looking down at a book in his hand.

“Remy, look!” Sirius said, pointing at Tom.

Remus looked up and couldn’t stop an eyebrow from winging up.

Tom froze. “Harrison...” He said in a suspicious tone. “What did you _do_?” He turned a look on his mate. “Fix it.”

Harry smiled and corrected his hair colour. “Pink wasn’t really your colour, anyway.” He said lightly.

Tom sighed. “I suppose I will have to watch my mouth, even around family?”

Harry nodded. “It would behove you to do so, yes.” He agreed.

“I’m sorry for making light of your embarrassment.” Tom said.

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine; I feel better now.”

“Yes, at my expense.” Tom pointed out.

Harry shrugged again and replied, “Whatever works.”

They finished eating and left the room, sharing a kiss right outside the door, blocking Severus from exiting.

“Excuse you two, people have things to _do_ this morning!” He finally snapped, and Harry sighed.

“Get Mulciber _out_ so I can move _in_.” Harry told Tom.

“The idea has never sounded sweeter, my love. I will do what I can.” Tom promised.

He left, and Harry sighed, heading to his room to grab his things.

“We leave in fifteen minutes, Harrison.” Severus informed him as he got to his room.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be ready.” He said.

“So who’s teaching history with your lesson plans while I can’t?” Sirius was asking Remus as the adults waited for Harry and his trunk to arrive.

Harry set his trunk down in the parlour and frowned. “Yeah, that’s a good question.” He said.

“Hawthorne Parkinson.” Remus told him.

Harry frowned. “Pansy’s mum?” He asked.

“The one and the same. Don’t cross her; she’s strict. Think of a second McGonagall.” Remus warned.

Harry groaned. “Great.”

Severus held out his arm. “Are you ready?”

Harry frowned. “You’re kidding, right?” He asked.

“We are not letting everyone know you can Apparate early, you idiot!” Severus snapped.

Harry sighed and took the proffered arm. “See you guys soon.”

Remus nodded. “We’ll notify you both straight away when Sirius goes into labour.” He said.

Sirius patted his distended belly. “Should be any day now!” He said. “Have a good trip there!”

Severus Apparated them, and Harry cast a featherweight on his trunk. “See you at school, Dad!”

“I’ll see you there.” Severus said.

Harry got on the train and found Neville, Theo and Hermione already in a compartment. “Hey.”

“I’m surprised you’re coming back to school on time, what with Sirius’ baby being due any day now.” Hermione commented.

Harry nodded. “Dad has spoken, and I’m not missing any school until the baby comes.” He said.

“Too bad.” Neville commented.

“And apparently Pansy’s mum is the new history teacher for first term.” Harry added. “She’s strict, from what I’ve heard.”

Theo winced. “She is.” He confirmed.

Neville grinned. “Ooh, it sounds like there’s a story there! Care to share with the class?”

Theo shook his head. “I’ll tell you in _private_ , but only you.”

Neville shrugged. “I suppose that’s fair.” He said lightly.

“So, did you guys, uh... you know?” Harry made a rude gesture with his hands and Neville cracked a grin. “Last night?”

“Tactful.” He said flatly. “And yes.”

“With silencing charms?” Harry asked.

Theo winced. “No.” He said quietly. “We weren’t allowed. My dad and Neville’s gran were outside the door, listening to be sure the deed was done. Because that’s tradition, too.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, shit!”

Neville sighed. “Yeah.” He agreed.

“I am _so sorry_!”

“Eh, I think we might have taught her a few things.” Theo said lightly.

Neville turned very red and ducked his head. “I _screamed_.” He admitted. “And we created a power surge that broke most of the glass in my room. Gran’s going to have to replace the windows.”

Harry laughed loudly. “Good job!”

Neville groaned and shook his head. “I’ll never live it down.”

“So, Severus said we’re going to have our pick of several suites this year. Has McGonagall gotten to you on that, yet?” Harry asked.

Neville shook his head.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Tom said they narrowed it down to two, and I get final say,” he smirked. “as is proper.”

Neville and Theo snickered.

“I still haven’t seen either of them, so we’ll see.” Harry shrugged. “One is near the Slytherin dorms, and we will probably go with that, just for ease of getting to my Hopefuls if they need me. Slytherin right now is a very divided house.” He added, then rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “Which is mostly my fault.”

Theo shook his head. “Our Lord picked you, not the other way around. Personally, knowing what we now know, I think he made the right choice. A Dracken mate is impressive, even though we all know he takes it up the arse. No one’s going to say anything to his face with _you_ as a threat!”

Harry smirked and let his tail, horns and wings come out. “Yes, this is enough to scare off the more cautious Slytherins, and, well, once I fry someone for looking at him—or me—wrong, I’m sure the rest will get the hint.” He said.

Theo was looking him over with awe. “Can I touch a wing?” He asked.

Harry sighed and crossed the compartment to lean over him. “One, and be brief. They _are_ an erogenous zone.” He said.

Theo ran his hand over one. “Wow.”

“You’re my best friend, Nev, you’re welcome to have a feel, too.” Harry offered.

Neville ran a hand over the other one. “They’re warm.. almost hot.”

“Well, I did say they were sensitive. Have to have good blood flow for that to be true.” Harry said lightly, sitting back down.

He glanced over at Hermione and wrapped a wing around her.

She flushed and rubbed her cheek over the part of it near her face. “Wow. Thanks, Harry. Drackens usually show off a bit, but letting people _touch_ is rare.”

Harry pulled his extra parts back in. “Well, you guys are close to me, and George and Draco have already touched my dragon form, too, so I wanted to offer you guys something like that.”

“Not Fred?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. “I have a hard time letting dominant creatures near me. He got to _see_ , but I couldn’t stop a growl when he tried to get close.”

“Oh.” Hermione said. “That’s too bad.”

“It is what it is.” Harry said with a shrug.

The rest of the ride passed with small talk and promises to meet up with the rest of the Hopefuls soon and set up this year’s information-gathering scheme.

Harry, Neville and Theo were pulled aside as the feast was winding down and McGonagall smiled at them. “There are three rooms open, but only two of them were approved by your mate.” She said to Harry. “We will start with those two.”

She took them to the first one, on the ground floor, near the Hufflepuff common room. “This one was one he seemed to like,” She led them in and Neville’s eyes widened once he caught sight of the small garden off the main room. He seemed enraptured at the idea of a private garden, small as it was.

Harry smiled seeing his reaction. “Nev, if Theo likes it, it’s yours.” He offered, and Neville turned pleading eyes to his husband.

Theo sighed and shrugged. “Alright, fine. I can’t deny you anything.” He said in good humour and Neville launched himself at Theo, kissing him all over his face.

“Your trunks will be brought to you shortly.” McGonagall said as she and Harry left, laughing.

“The other one is in the dungeons. There are artificial _and_ real windows; two artificial views and two that look into the lake.” She said. “The draw for him, I think, was the tapestries and the snake guardian. It will open for any Parselmouth, but that shouldn’t be a problem with you two being the only ones here with that ability.” She added as they came to the guardian. “Would you like to see?” She asked, nodding to the guardian.

Harry frowned. //Open.// He hissed.

//Yes, Master.// The snake replied, and the wall melted away, revealing an entrance.

“Hm. If it wasn’t so rare, that would be a security risk.” Harry commented, but went in.

There were beautiful tapestries adorning the walls depicting dragons and basilisks. “Wow.” Harry breathed.

“They are lovely.” McGonagall agreed, looking around. “And there is a study and an extra bedroom here—a nursery, really, in case you need it. Severus said you _shouldn’t_ , but Tom said it might be needed, and he would know better than your father if you plan to start a family.” She added.

Harry flushed. “Really, it shouldn’t be needed, but we can use it as storage.” He said.

McGonagall smiled. “So you’re happy with it?” She checked. “Tom seemed set on it, but I can show you the one left if you—”

“This one is great, really.” Harry said, looking around. “I do like it!”

McGonagall smiled. “Good. I’ll have an elf—”

“Tissy.”

“Pardon?”

“I had to bring my own elf. I’m a Dracken, I can’t have strange elves around. I view unknown elves as a threat. Tissy!” He called, and she popped into the room. “Say hello to Headmistress McGonagall.”

Tissy turned and bowed to her. “Tissy is being pleased to be here to serve master Dracken!”

Harry smiled wryly. “She won’t call me anything else since I presented.” He explained. “I need you to go get my trunk and Hedwig’s cage.”

“They are in the Entrance Hall.” McGonagall told the elf.

Tissy nodded and popped away to go get the things Harry had requested.

“Well, I suppose you have everything in—”

Tom walked in. “Hello, beautiful! Oh, and you too, Harrison.” He said, setting his trunk down.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I see you found the place.”

“I checked the other room first and then came here.” He explained.

Harry smiled. “Neville loved the other one. You should have seen his eyes light up when he saw the garden.”

“I suspected he would, but you would never have thrived in any of the other rooms. This one, though, I think we can live with. The tapestries are nice.” He said.

Harry nodded. “I do like them.” He agreed.

McGonagall smiled as Tissy came back. “Well, I will leave you two to put your things away.”

“Thank you!” Harry said.

She smiled. “It is my pleasure, Mr. Prince. Have a good night, you two.” She said.

After she left, Tom turned to Harry. “Shall we christen the bed?” He asked with a grin.

Harry went into the bedroom to look at said bed and laughed, “You chose this room for the Slytherin bed!” He accused upon seeing it.

Tom smiled. “Perhaps, but you said you wanted this one.” He shrugged. “Besides, you’re in Slytherin now, you would’ve had a Slytherin bed either way.” He added. “So I don’t see why you are complaining about _that_.”

Harry cocked his head. “I don’t know if I have the _energy_ to christen the bed, though. It’s been a long day, I am _so tired_!” Harry yawned for emphasis.

Tom frowned. “You little _brat_ , you are not! Get naked and get in the damn bed!” He pointed to the bed.

Harry laughed and undressed. “Alright, fine. You win this time.” He said lightly.


	22. Progress

Harry woke and yawned, tapering off into a roar at the end, and blinked as Tom struck out blindly, smacking him in the face. “Shut up!” He mumbled sleepily.

Harry flushed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to.”

Tom sat up. “What’s with you this morning? Normally you don’t roar.”

“Dunno. Just yawned and it happened.” He explained.

Tom hummed. “Alright. Shall we head to breakfast soon?” He asked.

“Shower first, but let’s make it quick.” Harry said.

“Ooh, a quickie!” Tom said excitedly.

“No _tom_ foolery.” Harry said sternly.

“Boo.” Tom said in amusement.

Harry laughed and started the water. They quickly showered and dressed, then went to breakfast, sitting beside each other at the Slytherin table.

Harry leaned heavily against Tom, occasionally nicking a bit of eggs or bacon off his plate to feed Zephyr while Tom was getting increasingly agitated with it. Harry was schooling his face well and pretending not to notice at all, but Draco had to cough several times to hide his snickers before Tom broke.

“ _Harrison_!” He snapped, grabbing the hand with his second-to-last piece of bacon in it and leaning forward to eat it out of Harry’s hand. “ _Mine_.” He said firmly once he had swallowed, noting with pleasure that Harry’s pupils had dilated and his breathing had picked up a bit. “Feed the beast from your own plate.”

“Fuck.” Harry breathed, and Tom simply licked the grease from his fingertips and released his hand, then resumed eating his meal.

Harry groaned in sexual frustration and turned his attention to his food, leaving a few beans on his plate for Zephyr to eat.

//I’m hard as a rock and I _hate_ you for it!// He hissed as Tom got up.

His mate just laughed and leaned down to kiss him. “Love you, too. See you after work.” He said, leaving for the gates to Apparate to the Ministry.

Harry sighed and his head hit the table beside his plate.

Draco snickered and told Harry, “My Prince, get your head off the table. That's disgusting.”

Harry raised his head to glare at him and snapped back, “ _You're_ disgusting!”

Draco shrugged. “What do I care if _you_ think that? As long as my _mates_ don't agree, I’m golden!”

Harry sighed and shoved his last piece of bacon into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed, he got up, and Zephyr finished licking himself clean. He flew back to his perch on Harry's shoulder. *Do I get to watch you do magic now?* He asked excitedly.

Harry laughed. *You get to wear a bubble-head charm so I can brew a potion, so kind of?* He responded.

Draco, who had never heard him speak to Zephyr before, looked at him with interest. “First Parseltongue and now this? How many animal languages do you _speak_?”

Harry held up two fingers. “Parseltongue and Dragon.” He answered, then smirked. “And yes, I'm perfectly fluent in both.”

“Don't be smug about it, that’s crass.” Draco said as they headed toward the dungeons.

Harry just laughed and shrugged. “It is what it is.” He said lightly.

They went into class, and Severus levelled a glare around at everyone. “I _do_ hope everyone did their summer reading and assignment, as you will be brewing the Restorative Draught today.” He flicked his wand at the blackboard and it filled with the instructions. “You have two hours. Begin.”

Harry dug into his bag for his personal ingredients, knowing they were better than what was in the storage cupboards. Hermione was frantically doingt he same beside him. “I didn’t bring the mugwort!” She told Harry in a stressed tone.

“You can borrow mine.” Harry offered. “I have plenty, and we won’t need it more than twice this year.” He told her.

Hermione nodded, looking relieved. “Thanks.” She said.

Harry smiled at her. “You’d do the same for me.” He said surely.

About halfway through the class, Severus noticed Harry whispering to Hermione and stopped in front of him. “Is there something you would like to share with the class, Harrison?” He drawled.

Harry flashed him a bright smile and nodded. “Sure!” He then announced loudly, “Chop your mugwort extra fine and add it in slowly. It will make the potion more effective!”

Severus’ eye twitched. “That will indeed work.” He admitted grudgingly and proceeded to ignore Harry’s whispering for the rest of class.

*****

Harry was in the library after dinner, having gone there to get peace from Tom, who was feeling amorous, and Luna was studying beside him. She was hunched over an open textbook and her blonde hair spilled over her shoulder and brushed the pages. She would tuck her hair behind her ear every few minutes but it never stayed put. Harry found himself staring at Luna more than he was focussing on his own work. He smiled at her. “You’re really pretty, you know that?’

Luna beamed at him. “Thank you, Harry! You’re very handsome yourself.” She returned.

Harry smiled happily and went back to his work.

He got two essays completed and packed up, heading back to his rooms to spend some time with his mate.

Tom smiled widely upon seeing him. “Have time for me now?” He asked.

Harry returned the smile and curled up on the couch beside him after depositing his book bag on the side table. “Yes.” He answered. “All the time in the world.”

Tom hummed happily and pressed him back into the couch, kissing him deeply.

Harry let himself be laid back and moaned. “Silencing charm?” He murmured against Tom's mouth.

Tom chuckled. “What’s the point? It’s going to fail no matter what.”

“Still, it’s a good habit to get into.” Harry pointed out. “And what do you mean, ‘no matter what?’ I don’t bring them down _every_ time!” He denied.

“More often than not.” Tom pointed back.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Harry said.

Tom smiled. “Gladly.” He bent down to do just that.

Harry squirmed under him and Tom grabbed his hands, pinning them down by his sides. “Careful.” Harry warned.

“I will be. If you resist, I will release you.” Tom promised.

Harry nodded. “Good.”

Tom bent and began nibbling at his neck.

Harry squirmed. “That tickles.” He said.

Tom scowled and fastened his mouth over the spot he’d been kissing and _sucked_.

“Dad’s going to kill you if you leave a hickey.” Harry warned.

“I’ll deal with it.” Tom said around his mouthful, then went back to sucking.

Harry sighed and relaxed while Tom left his mark, then rolled his way off the couch. “Let’s take this into the bedroom.” He said with a flirtatious smile.

Tom eagerly followed him.

“Come and get me.” Harry teased, reclining on the bed.

Tom growled and jumped onto the bed. “You are _mine_ , my little Prince.” He began undressing Harry with single-minded determination while Harry’s fingers found his buttons.

“Why do you wear clothes under your robes? You should come home and take them off and be naked under them and ready for me.” Harry grumbled as he got Tom’s shirt off.

Tom hummed as he threw Harry’s shirt across the room. “I’m always ready for you; basically, it’s only the getting naked part that needs work. Honestly, if I don’t wear clothes under the robes and I get injured badly, the Healer will see _your_ property. Then there would be a public execution, possibly an inquiry, and knowing my luck, I’d get saddled with the paperwork for it.”

Harry frowned. “Oh. Good point.”

“I think so.” Tom agreed, finally getting Harry’s trousers open. “Lift for me.” He said.

Harry lifted his hips for Tom to remove his trousers and pants, then pulled Tom’s off as well as he cast two spells non-verbally and wandlessly.

“Did you just—” Tom’s fingers found Harry’s entrance and pushed in easily, the opening already slick and stretched. “Mm, you _did_ prepare yourself. Good job.”

Harry moaned and arched his back. “Contraceptive charm, too. Didn’t want to wait. Don’t make me wait!” He begged.

Tom grinned and lined himself up, then pushed in.

“Pull my hair this time. I can take it.” Harry requested.

Tom frowned, but grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and tugged—hard. Harry arched, sucking in a sharp breath, and just as Tom’s hand was about to release him, the breath came back out in a low moan.

Tom echoed the sound, cock throbbing as he realized Harry was finally past his block. “Gods, I’d hoped we’d reach this point.” He breathed, leaning down to kiss Harry, the hand in his hair relaxing and the fingers switching to massaging his scalp as the kiss deepened and they both fed each other long moans. “Don’t ever change, Harry. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Tom breathed into Harry’s mouth.

“You never will, Tom. I love you, and you’re stuck with me. What we have is forever.” Harry promised, hips rolling to meet every thrust Tom made.

Tom sped up, hand fisting again in Harry’s hair and tugging as he plunged into his Dracken’s body, tongue thrusting into his mouth in time with his hips.

Harry moaned, and Tom swallowed the sound greedily, claiming that, too, as surely as he was claiming his body.

Every part of Harry was his, and he would never stray, just as Harry would never think of leaving him for another. Any other love from another would merely be a pale imitation of the bond they shared as mates, and Tom dipped into Harry’s mind, claiming even that part of him.

‘You’re _mine_!’ He said through the bond, fiercely and fervently. ‘Always mine, no one else’s! I need to hear you say it!’

‘Always yours!’ Harry responded through the link.

Tom tore his mouth away from Harry’s to breathe raggedly. “Forever?” He panted.

“Ah, yes! _Forever_!” Harry shouted, then came with a loud wail.

Tom thrust thrice more, hard, plunging into Harry’s body as deeply as he could before he, too, came with a loud shout.

He collapsed onto Harry and Harry’s breath hitched. Tom cursed and rolled to the side. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Harry panted. “We’ll get past that one, too. That’s next on the list.” He promised.

Tom gathered him close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Even if we never do, I’d not trade what we have for the world, Harrison. You’re all I’ve ever wanted in a lover, and you’ve made me very happy. Also, there is a horcrux here I’ve been meaning to destroy. Would you like to come retrieve it with me over the weekend?” He asked.

Harry hummed and shifted. “I suppose I might as well. Where is it?” He asked.

“I left it in the room of hidden things that the Room of Requirement can turn into. It may have been moved from where I left it, but I can feel that it hasn’t left the room. It is still there, waiting for me. We should destroy it and we can deliver it to Pluto for Yule. Another link to my past sacrificed so that I may keep you in the afterlife.” Tom said quietly.

Harry snuggled into him. “I’m glad you’re still going to get rid of them. Where has Nagini been? I haven’t seen her in a long while.”

“She is around my Manor, feeding off of small animals. She mainly stays in the cellar, which I moved to right below the dungeons. There was quite the colony of rats and mice down there, but I doubt she’s made much of a dent in their population. She knows not to gorge herself, lest she run out of her food source. She keeps a regular schedule and lets them repopulate as much as they are able. She can contact me when it starts to run dry, and I will buy her more prey to hunt down there. She is happy, and I am happy with the arrangement.” Tom explained.

Harry smiled. “Well, that’s good.”

Tom’s lips curved into an amused smile. “She has never, however, allowed me to forget that _rabbits_ are her favourite food. She begs for them often, and I give her the occasional one as a treat. She enjoys them and is satisfied for about two months before the begging begins anew. I usually hold out for five or six months before I give in and treat her to a new one. They are not free, and I am not made of money. But we have a workable arrangement, and who would have thought Auror work pays well. I may be able to afford her treats more often.” He mused.

Harry snickered. “Well, at least you’re good to your pets and mate. You won’t ever be lonely with that going for you.”

“No, I doubt I will lose either of you.” Tom agreed, holding Harry close as he closed his eyes.


	23. A New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now beta'd.

It was Friday when it happened. Harry was sitting in Charms when the door to the classroom opened and Severus peeked in. “Come, Harrison, and quickly! Rigel is coming!”

Harry’s eyes widened and he shoved his notes into his bag.

“You can copy my notes when you get back, Harry.” Hermione said.

Harry nodded and grabbed his things, making a hurried exit.

He and Severus raced toward Severus’ rooms to use the Floo. When they got there, Severus held out the pot of Floo powder to Harry. “Go to Black Manor. Sirius wanted to use the same birthing room he was born in. Remus will be in the receiving room and I will be there directly. The healer is with Sirius, and so are Narcissa and George. You’d be allowed if you’d already given birth. As it is, both you and Tom will have to stay outside the room. I will see you there, and Tom will meet us when he is able to get away from work.”

Harry nodded and grabbed some powder. “Black Manor!” He shouted, and vanished in the flames.

Harry appeared in Black Manor and found Draco, Fred and George already there.

“Good, you’re here! As soon as Severus gets here, we can go!” Remus said.

Severus came through and nodded to Remus. “Lead the way, love.” He said.

Remus nodded and led them through the house. They went up the stairs and down a long hallway, almost all the way to the end.

“This is the birthing room.” Remus said. “Only those who have had babies can go in. Narcissa is in there already, George can go in now.”

George nodded and went in quickly, the sounds of laboured breathing emerging from the room as the door swung shut behind him.

Tom showed up not two minutes later. “What did I miss?” He asked.

Fred frowned. “Not much. George and Narcissa are already in there, and you’d be allowed in if you two had a baby already, but only those that have given birth are allowed into the birthing room.” He said to Tom.

“Yeah, _about_ that...” Harry said, shifting awkwardly.

Severus looked at him sternly. “You _did not_!” He snapped.

Harry’s eyes widened. “No! Not yet!” He said.

“Good.” Severus said, mollified.

“I’m going to have to tuck this information behind the lip-locker on you before you leave, and I’ll have to tell George after Rigel comes, but you are pretty much cousins to me, so I might as well let you know: Tom won’t be the one doing any of the _birthing_. That’ll all be me.” Harry explained.

Draco’s eyes widened until Harry worried they were going to fall right out of his head. “A _submissive Dracken_?! You really defy _all_ the odds, don’t you?!” He asked in shock.

Harry grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “First one since Merlin.” He mumbled.

“No bloody _way_!” Fred added.

“It _is_ true.” Severus said quietly. “And the information is sensitive; he is right to guard it so zealously.”

“I’ll say!” Draco agreed. “Thanks for letting us know, though. We won’t tell.” He swore.

Harry sighed. “I wish we knew what was happening in there...” He murmured.

*****

_Inside the room_...

“Alright, it’s time now! With your next contraction, I’m going to need to cut you open to remove the baby. George, dear, mop his brow for me, would you? He’s looking warm again.” The healer said.

George ran the cool washcloth over his forehead again, smiling down at him. “It’ll all be worth it.” He assured Sirius. “As soon as you have your heir, there will be nothing but love for the little one.”

Sirius smiled. “I know.”

Narcissa, whose hands were on his stomach, nodded to the healer.

“Alright, and here we go!” She drew out her wand and carefully made an incision over his abdomen, exposing glistening yellow fat. “Narcissa, grab a towel.” She said, and switched her full attention to her work.

George watched in fascination, never more glad for his creature inheritance than he was right then. Having a baby as a male looked dangerous, and he had to turn his attention to Sirius’ face rather quickly.

After about three minutes, a wail split the air, and George smiled. “Shall I go tell them?”

Narcissa laughed. “Yes, go announce a healthy baby boy!” She declared as the healer carefully removed the afterbirth and began to close the wound again. Narcissa began cleaning up the newborn, picking the vernix caseosa out of his shock of black hair and swaddling him in blankets and handing him off to his father.

George left and closed the door behind him. “A healthy baby boy!” He announced. “Severus, Remus, you can both go in now.”

The two men rushed into the room and a few minutes later, Narcissa came out. She laughed. “You should have seen the scowl on his face when he came out! He looks like the _spitting image_ of Severus!”

There were chuckles all around at that.

“I imagine you will all be able to see him in about half an hour. Let’s retire to the sitting room across the hall for tea while the new fathers admire their precious bundle, shall we?”

The whole group went with her, Tom and Harry feeling a little downhearted at being left out, but just as they were leaving, the door opened again. “Harrison, My Lord, come meet the baby!” Severus ordered, and the two smiled and headed into the room as the healer left.

Severus walked over to stand by the head of Sirius’ bed and looked down at the baby as Sirius fed him. “Rigel Sirius Black.” Sirius said with a wide smile. “Heir Black.”

“It’s a good name.” Harry said. “I will look after you forever, Rigel.” He said formally.

Severus laid a proud hand on his shoulder. “You will have to set a good example for him. Don’t sass me once he is old enough to notice.”

Tom snorted. “You can’t ask that of him!” He said with a laugh.

“I can and will!” Severus said.

Harry shook his head. “No, Dad, you seriously _can’t_. It says in the journals that if a Dracken has to constrain their behaviour due to parents, eventually they will blow up and _kill_ the parent. You really do have to be careful with giving me orders now.” He added.

Severus sighed. “You’re right; I had forgotten. If you need to have discussions with me once he is over the age of two, you will need to tell me and we will discuss the matter in private.” He said.

Harry nodded. “That will work.”

“Alright, Severus, take your son and let’s get me to the Master bedroom.”

Severus smiled. “You should be able to Floo by late tomorrow.”

Sirius snorted. “And thank the Gods for wizarding postpartum recovery! I hear Muggles are bed-ridden for _days_!”

Remus held out a small black bag. “Well, they don’t have all these handy potions, now do they?” He asked.

Tom pulled his wand out. “I’ll levitate him to the room. Lead the way.” He said.

*****

“Harry, you should probably explain our dynamic to George and complete the lip-locker before we leave for Prince Manor.”

“Good point. They’re still in the sitting room, right?”

Sure enough, once they found the sitting room after a few missteps, George, Fred, Draco and Narcissa were sitting in armchairs, chatting and sipping tea.

“Excuse me, Narcissa, would you mind terribly if we stole your company for a few minutes?” Tom asked politely.

“Not at all, My Lord.”

Fred and Draco immediately stood up and joined Harry and Tom at the doorway, already knowing what this was about. George was clearly confused, but followed his mates anyway.

The group retreated to a nearby hallway and Tom erected a silencing charm, just in case.

“What’s this about?” George questioned.

“Right, well, remember the lip-locker I used on you three? I’ve got some more sensitive information to hide under it. I already told Fred and Draco while you were in the birthing room, George. I’m not a dominant Dracken like I’ve been letting everyone think, I’m a submissive.”

George seemed to take this in stride, reacting much better than both of his mates. “In all honesty, I’m not all that surprised. It makes more sense to me.”

Harry accepted that, relieved that none of them had freaked out at the news. Tom shot Harry a fond smile, which Harry returned, and then the group fell silent as Harry modified all three lip-lockers. Harry let out a deep exhale when he was done, privately thanking his lessons with his father for allowing him to improve his skill with Occlumency. Doing three modifications in a row would have ordinarily drained him of energy, but now he was only feeling a slight fatigue.

“And with that, we shall be off to find our own room here for the night.” Tom said, dismantling the silencing charm and gesturing for Harry to join him. They left, leaving the twins and Draco to rejoin Narcissa.

*****

Severus, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Tom all gathered in the family tree room, Sirius holding Rigel.

Severus raised his wand and spoke the same stream of Latin he had used before, building the magic up until the air was singing with it.

“The family gathers today to welcome a new member into the fold. True-born, of Severus Tobias Prince and Sirius Orion Black, conceived in lust and born in wedlock, Rigel Sirius Black, Heir to the Black line and lands. May he live a long and fruitful life and bring great honour to both families’ names.” Severus finished, and flicked his wand to the spot beside Harry’s, and the new bare branch was filled with a name.

Harry looked closer and noticed Tom’s name listed under his as his spouse, and pointed it out to him happily.

Tom flushed a bit, but nodded his acceptance.

“You two may speak now.” Severus said in amusement.

“Ah. I am perfectly okay being linked to you in that way.” Tom said to Harry, then threaded a hand into his hair, tugging him closer for a kiss. “You are worth any discomfort from being attached to a person, Harrison. I will never turn you away, and you and your family will clearly only make me stronger.”

Harry smiled into the kiss, humming happily and wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck.

Severus watched the pair, realizing how far Harry had come, if he was able to happily allow Tom to pull him by the hair and use it to bring him in for a kiss. He truly had healed quite remarkably. He found himself very proud of his elder son and his mate.

Harry sighed as Tom pulled away. “You’re going to be the death of me. You’re too charming.” He said.

Tom smiled. “I’m supposed to be. I always have been. Besides, it’s all for your benefit now.”

Harry smiled. “I appreciate it.” He said.

“That’s all that matters.” Tom said smugly. “Now, if we are given leave to return to Hogwarts—”

“Not before I give Rigel one more cuddle!” Harry said, holding out his arms.

Tom sighed as Sirius handed over the baby and Harry smiled down at his brother. Tom smiled, imagining Harry holding their own baby in a few years. He’d be a great father, and Tom hoped he would do well, too, but he had not even had so much as a few years with a decent parent to raise him, so he had no illusions that he would find it _easy_. If sheer determination counted for anything, though, he would make it work.

Harry kissed the baby’s forehead one more time. “I’ll be coming home for Christmas.” He said surely.

Tom chuckled. “Of course my little sub is sweet on the new baby. We’ll both be alternating between here and my Manor, I suppose.” He amended.

Harry sighed. “Yeah.” He handed Rigel back. “He’s beautiful, Sirius. We’ll see you later.”

Sirius puffed up in pride. “I’ll be here, and so will Rigel.” He told them. “Now go on back to Hogwarts.”

Severus laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Be good, and I will see you in class tomorrow.”

“See you then, Dad!” Harry said before leaving for the receiving room to Floo back to school.

Harry and Tom then Flooed back to school, opting to come out in the Headmistress’ office rather than Severus’ rooms, and said their hellos and let her know Sirius had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

She smiled at the news. “I’m sure Severus is pleased.” She said, and Harry laughed.

“He’s thrilled, really.” He confirmed.

“Well, I’ll let you two be on your way. Have a good day, boys.” She told them, and they both thanked her and left.

“Room of Requirement?” Harry asked.

Tom nodded. “Yes, let’s go.” He said.

They headed to the room and Harry waited patiently while Tom paced the hallway, then opened the door that appeared and immediately shut it again, face flaming. “Nope, that's not it.”

Harry grinned. “Move, I want to see.” He said, shoving Tom aside. He opened the door as Tom groaned and burst out laughing. “Wow, kinky dungeon much?” He teased.

The room was indeed a kinky dungeon, complete with padded walls hung with chains and a St. John’s cross and other things that Harry could only guess at the purpose of.

“See? _Not_ what we are looking for!”

Harry kept gazing around. “Yes, but if you hadn’t been _thinking_ about it, then the room wouldn’t have _summoned_ it. So maybe you have something to tell me?”

Tom shook his head. “It’s a preference I used to have. My mind was wandering.” He admitted.

Harry grinned and shut the door. “I may be interested in exploring where exactly it wandered to. Later.” He said.

Tom cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s try this again.” He traced his path and waited while the door disappeared, then reappeared.

He opened it slowly and breathed a sigh of relief. “Here we are.”

He led the way in and they looked around. “It’s Ravenclaw’s Diadem, looks like an ornate headpiece.” Tom explained as they searched.

Harry found it and they got it down off the bust it was sitting atop. “To the room with it?” He asked.

“Yes, let’s get it hidden and keep it safe while I work out the easiest way to destroy the damn thing _without_ risking life or limb.” Tom agreed.


	24. Sow the Wind, Reap the Whirlwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's first public punishment. Might not be the last if he doesn't watch himself.

Harry was studying with Luna again, ogling her more than actually studying, and trying very hard—and very _in vain_ —to get his essay for defence done on time. “Luna, what do you see in Blaise?” He asked finally, to get the question answered and out of his head.

Luna looked up in surprise. “Well, he’s smart. Magically powerful, of course. I need that in a partner. He’s good-looking, anyone can see that. He’s sure of his place in the world and he has his masculine pride, but it is strong enough to not be wounded by the fact that I am connected to Lady Magic. He’s not threatened by it at all. It’s all a very attractive package, all put together like that.” She said with a smile.

Harry frowned. “And what if I told you _I_ was starting to have feelings for you?” He asked in trepidation.

Luna looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “I’d say, ‘Harry, my dear sweet Dracken, you need to pay closer attention to your charm bracelet when you drink. It also might be a good idea to invest in a hip flask to keep with you. Moody had his faults, but vigilance has its uses.’ _That’s_ what I’d say.” She finished.

Harry frowned, but took the gentle rebuff well. He simply turned back to his work, determined to watch his charm bracelet at breakfast the next morning.

Luna didn’t hand out useless advice, after all.

*****

At breakfast, Harry picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and sighed as he looked at his glowing charm bracelet.

Love potion.

He picked up Tom’s cup of tea and shook his head wearily. “You can’t drink that.” He said.

Tom frowned. “Why?” He asked.

“Love potion. That’s why we haven’t had sex in three days; we’re both being dosed.” He explained.

Tom’s frown deepened. “Well, fuck.” He said.

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Harry sighed. “I’m _so_ thirsty!”

Draco handed over his goblet. “Mine should be fine, My Prince, and I don’t mind sharing. You should buy a goblet that resists those kinds of things.” He said. “There are a great many potions that just require you to line the rim of the goblet with it to have an effect. They take a while to work, but two weeks is long enough for that.”

Harry took the goblet with a thankful nod and drained it, then refilled it before handing it back. “Thanks. I owe you.”

Draco shrugged. “I’d be just as lost without my mates as you’d be without yours. Just trying to avoid that.” He smirked. “Because the _last thing_ Hogwarts needs right now is a sexually frustrated Dracken on the loose.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, best to avoid that.” He agreed. “Of course, when I find out who did this, Hogwarts will have an _enraged_ Dracken not only on the loose, but out for _blood_.”

Neither of them noticed Vaisey, was about seven students down from them, rapidly paling.

Harry advised Tom to start getting his tea at work for the time being, and he made a disgusted face.

“That _swill_ doesn’t deserve the name _tea_. It’s just coloured _water_. I’ll get something at a cafe before we go after whatever criminal we are hunting down today. I daresay I will be of no use to anyone without my morning caffeine.” Tom groused, then kissed Harry. “Be well, love, and I’ll see you later today.” He smirked. “We can make up for lost time then.” He promised.

Harry smiled. “Well, we deserve it.” He agreed. He watched Tom go, then sighed and handed off a piece of bacon to Zephyr. *This year is going to be difficult, Zeph. The fates always seem to conspire against me.*

Zephyr nuzzled him. *Do I need to burn them for you?* He asked.

*As nice as the thought is, let’s stick to adversaries we can actually _see_ , alright?* Harry suggested.

Zephyr purred. *Just tell me where to aim.* He said happily at the thought of getting to burn someone.

*I promise I will.* Harry told him, then pointed to his last few beans. *Still hungry?*

Zephyr eagerly flew down to clean the plate.

*****

Harry learned the hard way that Zephyr should probably not have had beans that day.

He was sitting in class taking notes as the professor talked, when suddenly, there was a small explosion by his ear and Zephyr squealed and rocketed forward a bit, propelled by flames shooting out of his backside.

Harry snorted and grabbed him. *Looks like no more beans for you.* He said.

Zephyr growled, but nodded. *Sorry.* He said.

*Not your fault.* Harry told him. *Beans make everybody fart, I just didn’t know yours would have flames, too.*

Zephyr huffed. *Can we not talk about it?*

Harry nodded. *Fine.* He agreed and turned his attention back to the teacher—to find him and the whole class staring at him.

“Back with us, Mr. Prince?”

Harry nodded. “Sorry for the interruption.” He said.

“I’d watch what your Drackling eats. Clearly something did not agree with him.”

“I know what it was, and he won’t get it again.” Harry confirmed.

“Good.” The professor nodded. “Now, as I was saying...”

*****

Harry relayed the story to Tom later that day while Zephyr grumbled on his shoulder. Since they were using Parseltongue, Zephyr wasn’t completely sure what they were talking about, but by the way Tom grinned at him, he was pretty sure it was what had happened in Defence. He bit Harry’s ear—hard—in retaliation.

*Ow, Zeph!* Harry swatted at him.

*Don’t _tell everybody_!* Zephyr growled.

*I’m not telling _everybody_ , just my _mate_!* Harry protested.

*If he wasn’t there, he doesn’t need to know!* Zephyr told Harry, then flew away across the Hall.

Harry watched him nervously until he saw Zephyr settle on Luna’s shoulder. Luna reached up and petted him, then looked over to Harry and nodded. Harry nodded back, knowing she would bring Zephyr back once he had cooled off a bit.

//He’s rather testy, isn’t he?// Tom asked.

//It was embarrassing for him.// Harry explained. //I understand, but I wanted you to know why he wasn’t getting beans anymore, in case he wants them and tried to wheedle them out of you, too.//

Tom laughed. //He won’t get any from me, love. Feeding him is _your_ responsibility.//

//My, aren’t _you_ a right little ray of sunshine right now?// Harry teased.

Tom’s eye twitched. //I will stab you with my fork.// He threatened.

//And end up with that pretty face of yours mussed up for a few weeks while your black eye heals.// Harry replied in a sweet tone, then added sternly, //I wouldn’t.//

Tom frowned, turning his attention to his food.

_Love you. I wouldn’t want to do it, but that would be blatant disobedience, and—_

_I get it_. Tom interrupted his mental explanation. _I’m learning from those journals._ He reached over and stroked Harry’s hand while he ate with his other hand. _I love you, too_.

Harry smiled and tucked into his dinner happily.

The bond hummed and sang between them, healing slowly as their systems filtered out the last of the love potions.

*****

“...but if it glows _red_ , you don't have to worry. That means it’s one of the _stronger_ love potions, and those are the ones the charm _does_ cover. Honestly, you should have been paying attention to the charm _already_ , Harry.” Neville said, his tone mildly reproving.

Harry sighed and nodded. “I should have. These things slip my mind too often. I don’t know how my Slytherin Hopefuls put up with me.”

“We just keep hoping our habits will rub off on you.” Theo told him.

Harry smiled a bit ruefully. “I must be a constant disappointment.” He mused.

“We love you anyway, My Pretty Prince!” Pansy said, appearing from behind a bookshelf. “We put up with you partly because of that, and partly because you’ve grown on us due to constant exposure and your inherent kindness. Even a Slytherin appreciates a good heart and a kindness done for them. Why _wouldn’t_ we like you?”

“Even with how hopeless I am?” Harry asked.

Pansy hummed and nodded. “Even so.” She confirmed.

“I do like you guys. So, Pansy, any idea who’s been dosing me and Tom with love potions?” Harry asked.

Pansy’s eyes widened. “No.” She breathed. “Is it someone here?” She asked.

“Has to be.” Harry told her. “It didn’t start until Tom and I got here, and it started out small, so whoever it was didn’t have access to blood or hair, but that will probably change now that we are here. Thankfully, Neville says the charm will protect against Amortentia, and will turn red if it’s in my drink, so I’m not too worried about that.” He frowned. “I’m just hoping this, too, is directed at me, because if this is because _Tom_ has lost support—”

“I haven’t heard anything like that, My Prince. The discontented murmurings from the year above us are all in favour of him. It’s still _you_ they don’t like.” Pansy said.

Blaise came running into the library, looking around frantically. He saw Harry and rushed over to him. “Come quick! Your mate is in the Common Room, on the warpath!”

Harry’s eyes widened and he followed Blaise at a run toward the dungeons.

“What’s he doing?” Harry asked.

“Looking for whoever slipped you both potions.”

Harry cursed. “I _told him_ to leave that to _me_!” He got to the entrance and hissed to open it, and the first thing he saw was Tom, wand out, yelling at the seventh-years.

“ _Who was it_?!” He shouted.

“Please, My Lord, we don’t know!” Samantha Burke was saying frantically.

“Tom!” Harry shouted from the entrance. “Stand down!”

Tom whirled to face him. “The _hell_ I will! It was one of them, Harry!”

Harry’s wings, tail and horns appeared and he drew in a breath. “Leave them alone. Come here. _Now_.”

Tom’s face darkened. “No.”

There were gasps from the assembled seventh-years as well as a few others.

Harry walked up to Tom, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him bodily off his feet, then told him. “That was _not_ a request.”

Tom’s eyes widened as his ire cooled and he realized what he’d just done.

Harry saw the clear ‘oh, shit’ in his eyes and nodded once. “You _will_ listen to me, and you _will_ obey.” He said firmly, then set him on his feet. He cast a quick spell and Tom frowned, then began speaking nonsense words. He got louder, but no more intelligible, and Harry smiled. “Babbling curse, love, and it’s not going away until I lift it. You’ll only be able to cast non-verbally, and _if_ you cast anything on my fellow students, Blaise will tell me. Remember who he is dating. Obliviating him will be detectable by his girlfriend, who will then tell me, and I will have to do worse. Avoid that at all costs.”

Tom’s face darkened and his voice spoke in Harry’s head, still in gibberish.

“Can’t understand you that way, either, I’m afraid.” Harry said.

Tom drew out his wand and wrote in burning letters, ‘How am I supposed to work like this?!’

Harry shrugged. “Inform your superiors and partner of your need for desk duty. I’m sure if you’re _honest_ about how this happened, they’ll understand.” He cocked a brow. “Or I can announce this in the Prophet for you. I’m sure this news would warrant a special edition.”

Tom paled and shook his head.

“I thought not. See you in our rooms later. I have homework to finish.” Harry said, then condescendingly patted him on the cheek twice and left, telling Blaise, “Keep an eye on him until he returns to our rooms, will you, Blaise?”

“Yes, My Prince.” The Italian responded.

Harry passed by a gobsmacked Pansy on the way out and gave her a victorious smirk and a wink.

Pansy’s eyes shone with a new level of respect and she bowed deferentially as he passed, Dracken traits still proudly on display for the first time since he’d been on the train.

He left them out all the way back to the library so people could finally _see_ what the rumour mill had been buzzing about since school had started.


	25. One-Sided Conversations

Harry came into the room in high spirits after completing his work, ignoring Tom’s extremely discontented expression.

“Hello, love. No, I'm not taking the charm off. You need to be under it for a full twenty-four hours to let the message sink in. Sorry. We can have sex, though, that should cheer you up a bit.”

Tom glared at him and Harry smiled, then kissed him. “Don't be angry with me. It’s only temporary.” He pulled back and gave his mate a stern look. “Besides that, if you _have_ been reading those journals, you know full well that I am being _lenient_.” He added. “You said _no_ to a _Dracken._ Not many people escape that scenario walking on two unbroken legs. You're lucky this was a first offense. Please keep in mind why we’re doing this: the safety of our future children. That is paramount to me. If anyone so much as _suspects_ that the way to harm them is through me, it puts them more at risk. Your followers have little care for _me_.”

Tom sighed, but nodded in acceptance.

“So do you want me?” Harry asked.

Tom babbled incoherently and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry laughed into the kiss and spoke through the bond, ‘I’m going to take that as a yes.’

Tom growled and nipped at his bottom lip, and Harry responded by nipping him back. “I’m the biter here.” He told the man after breaking the kiss.

Tom smirked and babbled something at him that, from the tone at least, sounded sassy.

Harry smiled. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He pulled him into the bedroom by his hand and pushed him onto the bed, then crawled over him. “How about I ride you?” He asked, unbuttoning Tom’s shirt as he spoke.

Tom’s eyes gleamed and he nodded eagerly, reaching for Harry’s buttons himself.

They worked around each other, Harry slapping Tom’s hand out of the way and Tom retaliating by glaring and muttering nonsensically before he went back to work, doing his best to stay out of the way of Harry’s hands as they worked each other’s shirts off.

Harry was out of his first, and Tom smiled smugly as the Dracken shrugged his shirt off and let it slide off the bed.

He pointedly watched the shirt fall to the floor, then looked back up at Harry and uttered a single, disgruntled sound.

Harry snorted. “Yes, I’m a slob, but you love me anyway,” he said, and Tom huffed.

Harry got Tom’s shirt off and balled it up before throwing it the same way his shirt had gone, and Tom glared at him before blathering out something in indignation.

“I’m sorry, was that shirt expensive?” Harry asked sweetly, and Tom nodded once. “Oh, does that mean you don’t want sex after all?” Tom frantically shook his head in denial. “Then don’t complain.” Harry said before moving on to his trousers.

Tom sighed and went to work on Harry’s as well, both of them finishing at the same time. Tom groaned and lay pliant under Harry as the teen shimmied out of his trousers and pants while still atop him, then took pity on him and helped him out of his, as well.

Once they were both naked, Harry quickly cast a contraceptive spell and was about to cast the preparation spell as well, when Tom grabbed his wand hand and babbled another one-syllable word.

“What?” Harry asked.

Tom’s eyes darkened and he purred some nonsense words at Harry.

Harry bit back his laughter and tried not to smile. “You’ll have to be a _bit_ more specific, love.” He said.

Tom sighed and moved his finger in the universal ‘turn-around’ motion.

Harry’s eyes widened and he turned, then squeaked as Tom grabbed his hips and pulled him back toward his face. “Oh!” Harry said, right before a hot tongue swept over him and it turned into “ _Ohh_!”

He let his upper half go limp on top of his mate and relaxed as Tom began tonguing him with enthusiasm. The tongue worked him for a few moments before a finger joined it and he shuddered as his prostate was stroked insistently. “Oh, Merlin, Tom, if you want me to last you have to _stop that_!” He jerked away, and Tom chuckled.

“Arsehole.” Harry muttered, turning back around, and Tom purred more nonsense his way. Harry sighed and smiled, before moving in to kiss him. “ _Loveable_ arsehole.” He amended right before their lips met.

He pulled back and the look on Tom’s face was priceless—he was totally in shock. He babbled something that sounded confused and pleased, and Harry smiled.

“Yes, I kissed you right after you rimming me.” He replied evenly.

Tom babbled again, and Harry shrugged. “Because if you’re going to insist on doing it from time to time, it seems silly for me to ask you not to kiss me after. If you’re okay with it, I should be, too.”

Tom said something softly, and Harry leaned in for another peck.

“I _know_ I don’t _have to_. That’s the whole point of me being _willing_ to.” He replied. “Now are you going to shut up and let me sit on your cock, or not?”

Tom nodded eagerly.

Harry grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, then positioned it and sat back on the thick length. “Gods, you fill me _so good_!”

Tom muttered something that sounded like agreement, then moaned, grabbing Harry’s hips and helping him move.

Harry rolled his hips, then told his mate, “Go ahead.”

Tom’s eyes asked the question for him, and Harry smiled. “Pull on my hair. I know you like it, and it’s not so bad. We haven’t done it in a while.”

Tom smiled widely and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging and making Harry bow back a bit. He reached up with his other hand and began playing with a nipple, and Harry moaned lowly.

“ _Definitely_ not so bad.” He repeated, and Tom used the hair in his fist to pull him in for a kiss.

Harry moaned into his mouth as the hand started massaging his scalp, and Tom moaned in response.

The hand left his hair and moved back to his hip, the other one coming around to stroke his cock.

“Oh, yes, that! Do that!” Harry began thrusting into the hand, and Tom once again babbled something. This time the tone was _decidedly_ sultry, and Harry was able to guess what he was saying again. “Keep doing that, and I will!”

Tom growled and sped up both his hand and his thrusts, and Harry wailed as the hand tightened suddenly and just about _ripped_ the orgasm from him.

He slumped on top of Tom as the man grabbed his hips and pistoned into him a few times before shouting as he, too, spilled his pleasure and then relaxed with a heavy sigh.

He spoke some more gibberish at Harry, and Harry nodded. “ _Very_ good.” He agreed. “Let’s go to sleep; it’s been a long day.”

*****

The next morning found Tom and Harry sitting together, eating breakfast and _not talking_.

Harry was quiet because he didn’t want to embarrass Tom by making him babble in public, and Tom remained silent because no one would understand him anyway, so why even bother?

They both ate quickly, then shared a quick kiss as Tom got up to rush out the doors.

“He’s taking this _remarkably_ well.” Draco commented to Harry.

Harry nodded. “He realized how lucky he was to get away without bodily injury.” He was not at all surprised that the news of what happened between them had travelled so quickly. A Dracken punishing their mate publically, while something that happened often enough among Drackens, was still not a widely seen event due to the rarity of Drackens themselves, and was newsworthy for that reason alone. “He’s not going to give me more lip and earn something worse, because whatever I came up with would probably be more painful than this time was.”

Draco nodded. “That makes sense.” He said. “Ready for class?”

Harry handed off the last tiny piece of the banana he’d been feeding to Zephyr and nodded. “Let’s go.” He said.

*****

Tom had to resort to using the toilet method to get into the Ministry, since there was no way he could use the visitor’s entrance or Floo in without speaking, and there were anti-Apparition Wards all around the Ministry.

He grimaced and flushed himself down the drain.

When he got to work, he met up with his partner, Rufus Scrimgeour.

“Hey, Tom. How are things today?” He asked, chipper as ever. “Want to go get tea?”

Tom sighed, and drew his wand, writing in the air with burning letters, ‘I’m being punished.’

Rufus frowned. “How so?”

Tom opened his mouth and tried to explain, and gibberish emerged.

“Ahh. Babbling curse. What did you do?” Rufus asked.

‘Said no to my Dracken.’

Rufus winced. “Oh. I’m honestly surprised you aren’t walking funny today.” He said.

Tom gave him a droll stare. ‘He’d _heal_ that before I came in. I’m an Auror, you nitwit.’

“Well, even so, we’ll be relegated to desk duty today, since you can’t be out in the field under a babbling curse.” Rufus said heavily. “Thanks for _that_.”

Tom sent a stinging hex at the other man’s hand, and he yelped and dropped his wand. Tom scowled and wrote in the air, ‘I can still hex you.’

Rufus sighed. “Yes, you can.” He picked up his wand. “Anyway, fancy that tea? I know your order by now; I can get it for you.”

‘I suppose we may as well. We still haven’t figured out who was dosing us at Hogwarts.’ Tom admitted.

Rufus frowned. “I thought you would’ve had that wrapped up by now.” He said.

Tom’s frown deepened. ‘I was trying to when Harrison caught me. That’s when I said no to him. He was telling me to leave the students alone and not question them.’

“Ah.” Rufus said softly. “Perhaps he wants you to stay out of it in case you get hurt?”

‘What if _he_ gets hurt?!’ Tom wrote, the letters mere inches away from Rufus’ face.

Rufus looked at him blankly. “He’s a _Dracken_. No one can touch him, not even close. Let him protect you, it’s his job as your dominant. Don’t give him a complex by usurping his place in the relationship.” He said.

Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and merely thought to himself, _If only you knew…_

The pair went to a small café down the street, taking their first break of the day. It was a luxury Rufus hadn’t had before becoming Tom’s partner. When your partner brought with him a 100% success rate in apprehending your targets, it came with certain perks. A thirty-minute break first thing in the morning? Amelia Bones herself approved it at Tom’s request.

Rufus was a little jealous, but since he was also allowed to enjoy a leisurely morning tea with him, he supposed there was no point in complaining. Who was dumb enough to grouse about sharing preferential treatment? He was counting himself lucky that Tom hadn’t let on that he had caught and bound every suspect himself before Rufus even caught up with him!

“So, if I’m not being too forward,” Rufus said softly once their tea had come, “how hard _did_ he pound you last night? Was it an extra punishment, or did he take pity on you?"

Tom’s eye twitched. ‘He was good to me. That being said, it was still quite a workout. _Both of us_ are lucky we didn’t sprain something.’

Rufus laughed. “I’m glad you’re getting some! Puts you in a good mood!”

‘Harry is very generous in bed. He makes sure I get plenty of what I like while he gets what he likes. Our sex life is extremely satisfying to us both.’ Tom smirked. ‘And that is all I feel like sharing. Do not ask again. If I volunteer something, you may respond, but stop trying to pry into what it is like to have a Dracken mate. You and I are not that close.’

Rufus chuckled. “I suppose not, we only just met three months ago. Give me time, though, and I will surely become a good friend to you. I have my ways of breaking through people’s defenses.”

Tom hummed noncommittally. _You are free to try, of course._ He thought to himself.


	26. Bad Medicine

Harry smiled at his mate as Tom arrived to dinner just a few minutes late. “Hello, love, how was your day?” He asked.

Tom opened his mouth and a stream of nonsense emerged. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, looking embarrassed and furious in equal measure.

“Ah. Well, I'm glad.” Harry told him lightly.

Tom glared at him mutinously and Harry's look turned flinty.

“I'm glad that you're _learning your lesson_.” He said firmly, then turned his attention to his food while Tom served himself and growled at anyone who so much as glanced at him.

“Can you actually understand him?” Daphne asked curiously. “It seems like you can.”

Harry grinned at her. “Not at all! I’m sure that fact is making him even more angry, but this will ensure that the lesson sticks. He hates not being able to insult and intimidate people. That’s why I chose this punishment for talking back to me, and why it will stay on until eight-thirty-three; a full twenty-four hours from when I placed it. Then he will be forgiven, the curse will be removed, and we can all move on from this.”

She nodded and went back to eating.

Tom growled under his breath again.

“Stop that or it stays on longer, love. Take the punishment with grace and then make sure I never have reason to do this again.” Harry advised.

Tom opened his mouth and babbled at Harry, and though the words were unintelligible, the sullen tone came through loud and clear.

“I know, it's awful, but if you can learn from this we can put it behind us and you can just learn to behave properly. There are _perks_ to being mine, you know that.” Harry told him evenly.

Tom sighed and nodded, finally eating his dinner.

When Harry finished, he waited for Tom to finish and held out a hand. “Come on, let’s go to our rooms. I have two essays to do, you can help if you want, and then I’m sure we can find a way to amuse ourselves until it’s time to take the curse off.”

Tom perked up a bit and took his hand. Evidently the mental images were enough to shake off his bad mood.

“Have fun, you two!” Fred called out, and Tom whipped around to glare at the red-haired demon as Harry dragged him away.

Harry tugged sharply on his hand, causing Tom to huff and turn back around to go with his mate.

*****

The spell was removed with little fanfare and after they discussed that Tom _had_ been reading the journals and was learning what his rules and boundaries were and had resolved not to step out of line again, they fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and they headed down to breakfast.

Harry was eating without a care in the world when he picked up his goblet—which he still had not had the opportunity to replace—and noticed his charm bracelet glowing red. The bracelet blocked the potion from working entirely, then.

He leaned over to Tom and whispered, “Wearing your charm bracelet?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Yes. Why?”

“Then go ahead and drink.” Harry cautiously sniffed the liquid in his goblet and caught hints of dark chocolate and wood shavings, as well as Firewhiskey. “Amortentia, for sure.” He added, still in a whisper.

Tom nodded and picked up his tea, sipping at it and sighing, then loudly declaring, “Hogwarts has _wonderful_ tea this morning!”

Several Slytherins looked his way, but he saw nothing but disapproval at his outburst in anyone’s eyes. No excitement was to be seen at his declaration, so whoever it had been was schooling their expression well.

Tom gritted his teeth and noticed Harry also eyeing people.

//No giveaways.// Harry muttered.

//A true Slytherin is behind this. It’s a damn shame that they'll die for this, they could make a wonderful follower.// Tom agreed.

//You don’t want followers that dislike me being with you. They don’t have a long shelf life.// Harry warned him under his breath.

Tom laughed. //No, they do not!//

Further down the table, hidden by a bulky seventh-year, Icarus Vaisey was internally rejoicing. He knew that when his Lord was free of this threat to his sovereignty, he would be rewarded for helping him regain his independence. He only had to wait and let the potion lead them astray. They’d surely tear away from each other, as even Drackens could be fooled by a potion.

They certainly weren’t omnipotent.

*****

“And someone is trying to force us apart.”

“All things happen for a reason.” Luna said calmly.

Blaise snorted inelegantly at that.

“Luna, really, that’s no help!” Harry burst out.

“You need to figure this out yourself.” She added, not looking up from her essay.

Blaise snickered.

Harry glared at the top of her head. “I know you know who is behind this.” He told her in a tone that said, ‘tell me, or else.’

“You need to find out in your own time, in your own way. These events haven’t run their course yet.” She said, still maddeningly serene.

Harry’s hands involuntarily clenched into fists. “ _Dammit_ , Luna—”

“Don’t finish that sentence, My Prince.” Blaise said softly, wand out and pointed right between Harry’s eyes. “Dracken or not, you keep a civil tongue in your head with her, or you go through _me_.”

Harry sighed disgruntledly just as Luna reached out without looking up to push Blaise’s wand down.

“He won’t hurt me, he’s just stressed. If he needs to yell or swear, let him. We have nothing to fear from _this_ particular Dracken.” Luna said, peeking at Blaise out the corner of her eye and smiling. “But thank you for defending my honour.”

Blaise flushed, though on his dark skin it was barely noticeable.

Harry shot him a smile. “Keep protecting her from everyone, and your relationship will always have my support.” He told Blaise, then his eyes narrowed. “But turn your wand on me for _any other reason_ , and I will _fry you_ , are we clear?”

Blaise’s lips pressed tightly together and he nodded. “Crystal, My Prince.”

Harry nodded at him and groaned in defeat. “How far does this have to go before you’ll point me in the right direction, at least?” He asked Luna.

Luna looked up at that, staring straight into his eyes for several long, tense minutes. “You both need to hurt each other.” She finally said, ignoring Harry’s wince at the soft but sure words. “You’ll hurt him first, but you will be able to fight the effects after a time. Then he will hurt you, badly. But after that, you will know where to look. And you will _both_ realize how much you value each other.” She finished, then turned back to her essay as if she had just said something no more important than what she planned on having for dinner that night.

Harry nibbled at his lip in worry, knowing that if Luna was saying _will_ , there were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

It was set in stone.

“Thank you.” He said heavily, and got up to leave.

“Harry.” Luna said, stopping him in his tracks.

“What?” He asked.

Luna’s eyes were sad, but also hopeful. “Don’t let him go.” She said.

Harry nodded. “I’m going to fight for him every step of the way.” He promised.

Luna smiled. “And a true Dracken never loses a fight.” She added.

Harry smiled viciously. “Exactly.”

*****

Harry noticed Tom sneaking off each night and returning after half an hour, and decided on the third night to follow him.

He surreptitiously crept after the man to find him seeking out Neville. When Tom finally happened upon the other teen, Harry listened in on their conversation.

“M-my Lord!” Neville said in fear, knocking over the plant he'd been potting.

“Oh, don't wet yourself, young Lord Longbottom, I'm not here to _eat_ you.” Tom said in exasperation, and Harry found his lips quirking upwards, in a not-quite-smile reminiscent of his father's.

“Then why _are_ you here?” Neville asked a bit shakily. Still, Harry had to admire his courage in the face of a clearly stressed former Dark Lord.

Tom sighed heavily. “I need to ask a favour of you.” He said, sounding put-upon.

“A _favour_? Of _me_?” Neville asked him.

Tom nodded. “As a Hopeful. I was hoping you'd be willing to keep an eye out as well as an ear for any murmurings of discontent from _anyone_ who thinks Harry should not be with me. In particular, I want you to keep an ear open for Fred and George Weasley, as they frequently sit with your house for breakfast.”

Neville's eyes widened. “Do you suspect them of something?” He asked.

Tom sighed and shook his head. “No, but I want them watched, too. I've told the Slytherins to be on the lookout, as I suspect the dissident is from there, but it doesn't change the fact that those two do have the ability to brew Amortentia, which has been used against us recently.”

“They wouldn't do that!” Neville shouted.

“I hope not, but keep an ear open, yeah?”

Neville nodded. “I will.” He promised. 

As Harry turned to leave, he heard Tom say, “Good man. Nice chat.”

*****

Draco arrived at class to find, for the first time in a long time, that Harry was missing, and since Care had become a sixth and seventh-years core class to learn about different inheritances, that just _hadn't happened_.

“Where in the world is Harry?” He asked Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. “Don’t know. We’re supposed to be here, all of us, so if he’s a no-show, he’ll end up with detention.” He said.

Hagrid came out of the forest, a small common Welsh green dragon being gently led on a leash just paces behind him.

The dragon seemed to be _grinning_.

“Oh, no.” Draco breathed.

Blaise snorted. “Found him.” He said in amusement.

Draco stalked up to the dragon. “Harry, this is a bad idea, for two reasons—”

The dragon breathed a small stream of fire over the hem of Draco’s trousers and they easily caught aflame.

“Dammit, Harry, these are _silk_!” Draco snapped as he used an Aguamenti charm to put his burning clothes out. “And that was reason number one! People are going to think you are _dangerous_ now! If you have all the abilities of a dragon at your disposal, what is going to keep you from harming or killing a student should you get angry?!”

Harry glared at Draco and headbutted him, knocking him to the ground with an undignified “oof” and proceeded to pin him with a taloned foot—and licked him from knees to brows.

“Oh, gross!” Draco yelled as he was covered in dragon spit.

Harry huffed a bit, in what was almost certainly a draconic laugh, and let Draco up.

Draco scowled and cleaned himself. “You know what? Fine. If you want to get in trouble with everyone who doesn't know better, _fine_!” He turned and stalked back to Blaise, muttering, “That's the _last time_ I try to help bloody _Potter_.”

“His name is _Prince_ , now, remember.” Blaise pointed out.

Draco turned his icy glare on him. “Yes, thank you, I know.” He snapped.

Hagrid shook his head in bemusement and cleared his throat. “As you can all probably tell, today is another demonstration day. We are going to discuss _Drackens_!” He said excitedly.

Harry roared his agreement, and Hagrid laughed. “As you can all see, Drackens can also take the form of a dragon, the species of which varies with the Dracken, and it is not something they can choose. Harry, here,” He patted the dragon, “takes the form of a common welsh green. Drackens are very powerful—the _most_ powerful of all magical beings, actually—and it is the worst idea to cross one, as they are within their rights to execute anyone who tries to hurt them or their mate, tries to hurt one of their children or their mate while pregnant, or tries to interfere with their mating bond.”

Harry looked around and noticed most of the Slytherins shifting, but since he was getting that reaction from most of the seventh-years, it only proved that he was unliked, and it didn’t point out the one culprit. Though, Harry wouldn’t put it past them to work in tandem with others, as Drackens were hard to best alone.

He growled, and most of the Slytherins that weren’t his Hopefuls took a judicious step back.

Well, a little reality check never hurt. It’s best they realize just what they are dealing with before he had to kill them all.


	27. Paselmouth Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up with the new fic, and I feel awful! But the Molly torture is about to get underway, and hopefully will be out in a month at most, but we will see. I plan to get back to this soon, I just need my muse to stay on board with the plan.
> 
> Now beta'd!

Harry and Tom had to put up with their drinks being laced until Samhain, when it suddenly stopped. It was quite insulting that someone out there thought they could get between a Dracken and their mate with a mere three weeks of ingesting illegal potions. “What do you want to bet they’ve figured out it’s not working?” Harry muttered to Tom.

Tom snorted. “I’d rather keep my money, if it’s all the same to you. I wonder what their next ploy is?”

“Hopefully we won’t have to wait ages to find out.”

“You _want_ it to happen soon?” Tom asked, shocked.

“I just want to get to the bottom of this, purposefully inviting trouble isn’t my thing anymore.” Harry corrected.

Tom hummed and nodded. “I do too, I just fear what their next idea will be.”

“Oh!” Harry clapped his hands as he remembered something. “Guess what’s happening this weekend!”

“What? I don’t think we have anything planned, why are you so excited?”

Harry switched to Parseltongue and told him, //Fred, George and Draco are going to take care of Molly! Do you want to come? I’m going along, and the babies are going to be with me, but I get to watch them work Molly over while I hold them and keep them safe. It’s not like they have anyone else they can trust to watch them.//

Tom considered that, a grin slowly unfurling on his face. //Oh, _certainly_ , I’d _love_ to see it!// He said eagerly.

“Great!” Harry said in English. “It’s a date!”

Tom hummed and finished his tea and the small bowl of fruit he’d been nibbling on, then bent and gave Harry a kiss before he left.

Harry watched him leaving with a fond smile, admiring the way his arse looked as he walked, and Severus walked by on his own way to class. “Wipe the drool off your chin, Harrison.” Severus told him, loudly enough for the rest of the nearby Slytherins to hear.

Harry glared at his father’s retreating back as they all snickered.

Harry snidely hissed, //Go fuck yourself!// and Severus whirled around.

“What was that?” He asked, words dripping with honeyed venom.

Harry arched a brow. “You don’t know what I said.” He pointed out.

“I know it was uncomplimentary.”

“Yes, but you can’t punish me without—”

“You are forbidden to speak Parseltongue for the rest of the week.” Severus said flatly.

Harry snorted. “You can’t do that.”

Severus hit him with a spell. “I think you’ll find that I just _did_.”

Harry scowled and tried to hiss “Arsehole,” but it came out in English. Recognizing defeat, Harry groaned and waited for his punishment.

Severus smirked victoriously and scourgified his mouth.

“Argh!” Harry spit out a mouthful of bubbles. “I hate you right now.” He muttered.

“That means I am doing my job as your parent, I will take it.” He said, then left the room.

All of the Slytherins were now trying to restrain their laughter with Varying degrees of success. Harry heaved a sigh and resigned himself to a very long day.

*****

Harry skipped lunch to Apparate back home, accidentally landing in the middle of Rigel’s nursing session and startling Sirius. Smiling sheepishly, he explained himself. “Sorry, I need to grab something.”

Sirius grinned. “Show me what you’re taking so I can live vicariously through you!” He said as Harry slipped into the library.

“Will do!” Harry called out. He searched the library and quickly found the book titled Spell Creation, written by one Severus Prince. He brought it out and held it up. “Getting revenge on Dad.” He explained.

Sirius grinned. “By using his own creation against him! I’m so _proud_!” He said. “Get back to school before he notices you’re gone. I’ll be damned if Severus deprives me of my chance to see the fallout.”

Harry nodded and left.

Sirius chuckled to himself. Whatever it was he did, it was going to be _good_.

*****

Tom sat beside Harry at dinner and kissed him. “How was your day?” He asked.

“Awful.” Harry responded.

Tom frowned. “Why?”

“Dad cursed me so I can’t speak Parseltongue! For a _week_!” He exclaimed.

Tom hummed. “Well, we need to have a little chat with him after we eat, I think.”

“I agree.” Harry said in a huff.

“We need that ability to covertly converse tonight.” Tom said.

“We do. Now shush.”

“Don’t _shush_ me!”

“Shush.” Draco said.

Tom’s eye twitched. “I will kill you!”

Draco shot him a look that clearly said, ‘if you ruin tonight for me, death would be a sweet release for you,’ and Tom fell silent.

“Fine.” He relented.

They ate and went to wait in Severus’ rooms while the man finished his meal.

Harry immediately propped his feet up on the coffee table, intent on annoying his father as much as possible.

“Harrison, if you want your father to take that spell off, needling him is not the way you want to approach tonight.” Tom informed him.

Harry heaved a sigh and begrudgingly dropped his feet. “I suppose you’re right.” He said.

They waited on the couch, talking quietly of the plan for Molly. Tom was delighted to find that her memories of all her children, save the two youngest, had been obliviated. For now, she was left to wallow in her grief while believing she was having one more baby, clinging to the last vestige of her dead husband.

“She _truly_ believes him dead?” Tom asked.

“Fred and George have had to go and modify her memory the three times she saw him while out and about, but other than that she thinks he died heroically in the war and is now carrying the last little bit of him.” Harry said gleefully.

Tom looked supremely smug. “Those two are conniving little _terrors_ , thank you for bringing them over to my side.”

“They didn’t need much of a push; they’ve always been a _little_ dark.” Harry told him.

“I am glad I get to benefit from it.” Tom said. “This will be fine entertainment for the night.”

Severus came into the room and his eyes narrowed. “No.” He said flatly.

“Come _on_ , Dad! I’m _seventeen_ —”

“And you are still in school, where you need to keep a civil tongue in your head, Harrison!” Severus interrupted.

Harry shook his head. “Then assign detention! Take points!”

“Not from Slytherin.” Severus told him.

Harry glared at him. “Then take them from _Gryffindor_ , that’s the side that drives me to sass you and you know it! A _Slytherin_ has more self-preservation than that!”

Severus smirked. “At least you are admitting that.” He said lightly. “What will you give me in exchange?”

“I will _not_ curse you to within an inch of your life.” Tom spoke up, pointing his wand at Severus. “Undo the spell, or I will make you regret it.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Why is it so important to you?” He asked, drawing his wand.

“We are going with the twins and Draco tonight, in order to watch them enact their rightful revenge on the woman that nearly killed our Godchildren. We may need to speak to each other privately. This is the only way we can, because while Harrison can _speak_ Dragon as well, I cannot _understand_ it. I like the way it sounds, but aside from giving me some very X-rated thoughts, it does absolutely nothing else for me.” Tom bluntly explained.

Severus turned a little green at that. “As horrifying as that image is, I see your point. I will undo it.” He sternly eyed Harry. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t, Dad.” Harry muttered. “And I’m sorry.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t block the spell.” Severus said with a small smile. “You do trust me after all.”

“With my life, but I’m starting to think maybe I shouldn’t.” Harry added.

“Oh, be quiet.” Severus took the spell off. “You know I would never harm you.”

“You washed my mouth out with _soap_!” Harry announced, sounding horrified at the very notion.

“For _cursing_ , which is a common punishment—”

“For _children_! _Seventeen_ , remember?”

Severus sighed. “All too frequently. Go, have a little romp with your mate before you have to leave or whatever it is you want to do, just get out of my sight and let me grade.” 

“Don’t give me a T out of spite.” Harry warned.

Severus smirked. “Don’t put ideas into my head, then.” He shot back.

Harry just sighed and grabbed Tom’s hand, dragging him out of the room and muttering, “Sex sounds really good right now.”

“ _Please_ use the Parseltongue I just gave you back for that comment!”

Harry flushed. //Yep, _definitely_ need you to fuck _this_ memory out of my head!//

Tom laughed loudly as the door swung shut behind them.

Harry was fuming the whole way back to the rooms, and rounded on Tom when the door was closed. “Do you want _me_ to fuck _you_ again?!” He snapped.

Tom grinned. “No. I want you to transform for me.”

Harry grinned back and let his tail and wings emerge.

“Mm. Do I make you… _Horny_?” Tom asked, tracing one of the horns atop Harry’s head.

Harry gave him a blank stare for long moments.

“What? I was trying to be sexy.” Tom said.

Harry shook his head. “Never say that to me in this form again. Bad pun. Really bad.”

Tom snorted. “Sorry, I’ll resist the urge in the future.”

Harry shook his head and quickly stripped. “We have two hours, so hurry up!” He said.

Tom sighed. “I was enjoying the view.” He complained as he peeled off his clothing, sending the Auror robes to the wardrobe and dropping the rest on the floor.

“You can enjoy the view next time; this time we are on a time limit.” He jumped onto the bed. “Get over here and fuck me like you mean it!”

Tom smirked and climbed onto the bed, grabbing a foot and using it to drag Harry closer. “Oh, I intend to.” He purred. “I’m going to make you howl like a werewolf.” He added.

Harry grinned. “Nice work-around, that doesn’t set me off at all!”

“Good.” Tom dove down and began rimming him, and Harry shouted at the abrupt start to the tonguing.

Tom licked and sucked and growled as he eased Harry open with his tongue and began to slide in fingers alongside it, thanking every deity he’d ever acknowledged that Harry was so pliant from their regular nightly activities that barely any time had to be wasted getting him ready for a romp.

“Just go, _go_!” Harry said as he wriggled like a worm on a hook. “Get in me and _fuck me_ already!”

“Your wish is my command.” Tom replied, slicking his cock and casting the contraceptive spell before he sunk in, both of them moaning at the slow slide.

“Oh, Gods, feels so good!” Harry wrapped both legs and wings around Tom and threw his head back, and Tom bent to nibble at the expanse.

“You are _so_ gorgeous! And all mine!”

“All yours! Yours! Harder!” Harry cried out, heels digging into his back as he tried to pull his mate even closer.

Tom grabbed his hair in both fists and _pulled_ , then drew him in for a kiss when the action only elicited a loud moan. “Perfect.” He breathed against Harry’s lips before sealing their mouths together as surely as their bodies were.

They rocked and moaned, and Harry reached down to stroke himself, but Tom batted his hand away. “Come without it for me.”

“I—I don’t know if I _can_! Ah!” Harry cried out as Tom grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

“You _will_! Come for me, love. Let go.” He leaned down and licked a stripe up Harry’s neck. “Come on my cock like a good boy!”

Harry wailed and came, arching up to press his body against Tom’s as he set the other man off too, and they both collapsed in a sweaty, sticky pile of limbs.

Harry giggled weakly. “And now we need a shower.”

“No time.” Tom muttered. “We may be late as it is.”

Harry cast a cleaning charm and got up. “Alright, dark robes,”

“Why not our usual robes for this kind of thing?” Tom suggested.

Harry looked over at him. “But what if we’re _seen_?” He asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. “You know the media will play it off as a few errant Death Eaters getting up to trouble. We’ll just have to wait for the hysteria to die down again. You _know_ they will.”

Harry shrugged and grabbed his consort robes. “Fair point.”

Tom grabbed his own normal robes and they shrank them and dressed in dark clothing, slipped the robes into their pockets, and hurried to Draco and the twins’ rooms to meet them.


	28. A Sexy New Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, this one was relatively fast! I'm going to just drop this here and go back to working on even older fics that need some attention.

Harry and Tom rushed to the rooms Draco and the twins shared and knocked.

Draco opened the door. “Running a bit late, are we?” He asked.

“ _Are_ we late?” Harry questioned.

“By two minutes.” George said, handing over one of the babies. “He's just overeager.”

Fred was changing the other baby and once he was done, he wrapped both babies in silencing charms. “They’ll nod off soon, they just got fed.” He said.

They walked to the gates and Apparated.

The quintet appeared in the back garden, disturbing the quiet night. Fred looked around. “Not much has changed since the last time we were here.” He mused.

Draco sighed heavily. “Come on. We’re going to have to go inside; it looks like she may be asleep.”

George hummed. “Well, we can’t have _that_.” He cast a quick spell, prompting the sound of breaking glass and a scream. Molly soon ran out of the house, cowering in fear.

“Who are you?” She asked, her panicked gaze darting from person to person.

“Oh, just your worst nightmares, come to life.” Draco said lightly, twirling his wand.

“You’re the Malfoy boy, there’s no mistaking you!” She spat.

Draco smiled widely. “Right in one. Allow me to introduce my mates: Fred and George Prewett.”

Molly’s eyes landed on the boys, clearly confused, and Fred grinned. “You seem to be missing a few memories.” He gestured to Tom. “He can fix that.”

Tom came forward with a wide smirk, revelling in her fear. “Do you want to remember all your children?” He asked her.

Molly’s eyes widened as pieces began to click into place. “Y-yes.” She whispered.

“I believe you will find that you are mistaken.” Tom seized her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, and dove into her mind. He quickly located the wall they’d put up around her memories and none-too-gently tore it down, allowing the memories to flood out and destroy the false ones.

Molly let out a pained yell and collapsed to the ground, clutching her head. She rocked back and forth against the pain as her world corrected itself.

“Ah, yes, that can sometimes happen. I’m not sorry. Get up.” Tom sneered, stepping back to stand beside Harry.

“What you don’t know is that your actions have harmed your own grandchildren.” George said softly, a growl in his voice. “And _no one harms my babies_!” He slashed his wand, causing the sickly red light of the Sectumsempra curse to stream from the end. They watched in glee as her stomach was sliced open from rib to hip.

“No! How could you?!” She clutched at her bleeding stomach. “I was _pregnant_!” She sobbed.

Fred snorted. “No, you weren’t. The false pregnancy spell was your punishment for almost losing our children. How does it feel to have what you have begun to love so cruelly snatched away? How does it feel to lose a life so dependent on yours?”

Molly was heaving now, wrapped with deep, gut-wrenching sobs.

“We’re not done with you just yet.” George said. “There is still the matter of payment for when you threatened to throw us out. For every time you yelled at us, even though most of it was well-deserved, we’re also exacting a price.” He said. “You have _so much_ to answer for, _Mother Dearest_.” He sneered at her.

“ _Why can’t you just leave me alone_?!” She screamed, clawing at her stomach as Draco surreptitiously healed her so they could have more fun.

Draco grinned evilly. “Hey, Fred, George, we should see if we can make her taller.”

“Give me a second before we do that, I saw a spell I wanted to try, but it’s non-verbal. Don’t worry, we’ll know if I get it.” Fred said, pointing his wand at Molly.

She immediately gasped and covered her ears, wincing.

“Excellent. She’s going to hear every shout she ever directed at us in her life on a loop, as though she was screaming it into her own ears!” He said happily.

“Oh, good one!” George said.

Draco pulled them aside and told them his idea, getting enthusiastic nods and grins from the twins in response. “I like it.” Fred cackled.

Draco levitated her up to waist-height, on her back so that her feet were facing George and her head pointing toward Fred.

“On three, then.” Fred said.

“One, Two,” George counted.

“ _Three_! Accio!” They both shouted, and she shrieked as her body was pulled in two different directions.

“Alright, let up for a sec.” George called, and they dropped her.

Fred rolled his shoulders. “Again?” He asked, and George nodded.

Draco lifted her again, and she screamed in terror.

George and Fred didn’t even count this time, casting in the same instant, and her body was again stretched taut as she was pulled in opposite directions.

She screamed again, getting louder and louder, but it was clear her voice was starting to give out. They let her fall to the ground and watched her sob.

“Didn’t Harry break someone’s fingers?” George asked. “You have better aim than me.”

“Yeah, I think he did. Don’t remember who, but that sounds like fun. Hold her hand out.” Fred said.

George made a face. “I don’t want to _touch_ her! Look, she’s all bloody!”

“Oh, for the love of _Merlin_!” Draco went over and grabbed her hand, forcing it flat to the ground. “Have at it, but if you miss and hit me, I’m doing the same to _you_!” He snapped.

Fred frowned. “Fine. I won’t, though.” He said, then proceeded to break each finger one by one, grinning as her screams started cutting out, being replaced by gurgles.

Draco smirked at the evidence that she was drowning in her own blood.

George got bored and started cursing her from over by Harry. “This one will make her smell rotten eggs. Oh, that one’s not reversible. Too bad for her. This one will make it feel like she has grapefruit juice in her eyes.” He grinned as her screams reached a new pitch. “Ah that one’s nice! Here, this one will make her vomit.” He cast it and Fred and Draco shot up with shouts of horrified disgust.

“Oops.” George said to Harry, who was snickering.

“You’re in trouble now.” Harry told him.

“I say we just end it, we do have jobs and classes to get to.” Draco drawled. “And it’s two a.m.”

“Good point.” Fred said. “On three?”

They all pointed their wands at her and chanted, “One, two, three: Avada Kedavra!”

Harry started bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Can I, please? We’ll let it die down after. I only got to cast it once!”

Tom sighed and held out his arms for the babies, and Harry happily handed them over. He drew out his wand, then cast his special Dark-Mark-with-a-heart into the sky.

Draco laughed, and the twins snorted.

“Time to go home.” Tom said. The group Apparated back to the gates. Tom returned the babies to their parents, then they separated to fall into their beds and sleep like the dead.

Molly’s body would be found soon enough.

*****

The next day, Harry and Tom sniggered at the headline: “Copycat Dark Lord strikes again!”

Daphne huffed and glared at Harry. “And you didn’t think to invite anyone else along?” She asked sharply.

“This was a private matter.” Draco told her. “He was invited along as the Godfather of our children.”

“If I had been _allowed_ to invite others, I would have.” Harry told her.

Tom quickly finished his tea and gave Harry a kiss. “Be good.” He said.

Harry grinned. “When have I ever not been?” He asked sweetly.

Tom sighed. “Too many times to count.”

The grin did not fade in the least as Harry replied, “Then you should really know better than to ask that of me by now.”

“More fool me.” Tom replied, then turned to leave. On his way to the doors, he paused as if he had heard something, then shook himself and continued on his way.

Harry sighed as he rounded the corner and plotted what he wanted to do with the book on spell creation that had been shrunken and was placed in his pocket.

The possibilities were _endless_!

*****

By the time Harry got to History of Magic, he had a plan. He pulled out the book, returned it to its proper size, and began reading. He took notes on how to best go about creating a new spell, and recorded thoughts he had on how to best get the results he wanted. He knew he’d need a test subject and decided to ask Theo after classes were over for the day.

He needed someone who could keep secrets and someone who was married as he was keying the spell to spouses, so he knew Draco and the twins wouldn’t work. Tom wouldn’t work either, though that thought was interesting.

Harry, unfortunately, found the idea of hexing Tom so that all his dirty thoughts about Harry would show above his head _so_ interesting that he ended up daydreaming for the rest of class about it, and had to hastily stow his notes and the book once class was over.

He went down to lunch and sat next to Theo. “Are you free after class?” He asked.

Theo shot him a look. “I’ll be in the library with Neville, why?”

Harry grinned. “I need a test subject for a new spell. Would you mind joining me somewhere a bit more _private_ to help me out?”

Theo sighed and propped his head on his hand. “I don’t know. What’s in it for _me_?” He asked.

“I could teach you the spell. Also, and this is the real draw, you’ll be there when I use it on Dad. In _class_.”

Theo’s interest sharpened. “And what does this spell _do_?” He asked evenly, though Harry could tell he was interested.

“It will make any dirty thoughts about one’s _spouse_ show up above their heads. Supposedly in vivid detail.” Harry was grinning widely at this point.

Theo smirked, then laughed as he imagined being privy to Snape’s dirty fantasies. “Yeah, Nev and I will do it. Cheers!”

“Great! Thanks!” Harry said before settling in to eat his lunch.

*****

After class, Harry caught up with Neville and informed him of the plan and he groaned, but agreed to meet Harry and Theo in the Room of Requirement after dinner.

They all ate, Harry giving Tom a quick run-down of what they were going to do.

Tom smiled. “Oh, I’m going to need to see the memory of that.” He said with glee.

“I’ll show you!” Harry said, holding back his laughter. “Dad just might kill me for this so I hope it’s worth it!”

“Oh, I’m sure he will _try_ , but as you have those _wings_ to protect you, he’ll fail.” Tom said lightly.

“I just hope you’re right.” Harry said.

After dinner, Harry hurried to the Room of Requirement. He scrambled through the door and found Neville and Theo already there, having configured the room to look like a sitting room.

“Hey, guys.”

Neville grinned at him. “I hear this spell is one that _you_ created?” He asked.

“Yeah, with a book I found in the Prince library. It should work, but it needs to be tested first. Since the spell parameters react to _spouses_ , you two were my best option.” Harry explained.

“All in the name of experimentation, I suppose.” Neville said.

“If it works, you could be rich!” Theo said excitedly.

Harry shook his head. “Don’t spread this around; it only works if no one knows about it to come up with a counter-curse.” He told them.

“Got it!” Neville agreed.

“The incantation is ‘videre sexualis cogitationes coniux,’ and I made it non-verbal.” Harry explained.

“Why did you do that?” Theo asked with a sour look.

“So I can cast it in class, and so no one else hears it. It can’t be stolen that way.”

“That makes sense.” Neville said evenly. “Who are you going to cast it on?”

“Clearly, the more sexual person in the room.” Harry indicated Theo.

Theo chuckled darkly. “You’d be surprised.” He said.

Harry looked at Neville then. “Unless you have something raunchy you want to share?”

Neville’s face flamed. “No, you can use Theo, that’s fine by me!”

Harry hummed and pointed his wand at the Slytherin. He looked like he was concentrating hard, and after a few moments, an image of Neville bent over the couch in the room appeared, with Theo behind him, really going at it.

Neville turned bright red. “Theo, dammit!”

Theo grinned. “It works?” He asked, then the image shifted to Neville hanging over the edge of what had to be their bed, upside-down, giving him a blow-job.

Neville’s blush deepened. “Yes, it works, get your mind out of the gutter!”

“That was the whole point of this, you know.” He said as the image became Neville bound in ropes.

Harry cancelled the spell, not wanting to see where Theo would take that one. “I think you two should probably head somewhere and do something about those fantasies. Thanks for letting me test it! We’ll see what happens in class in a few days.”

Theo grinned widely. “That’ll be good. I can’t wait.”

Harry laughed and left the room.


End file.
